


The Wedding Book

by Bunkergirl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Break Up Talk, F/M, Fights, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Smut, Supernatural (TV) Conventions, Vaginal Sex, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:53:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 59,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25013467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunkergirl/pseuds/Bunkergirl
Summary: After Jensen Ackles prosposed the love of his life in a very romantic way , it's time for them to start planning for their wedding.Let's have a look at all the wedding fluff where both of them manage to pull off an kick ass wedding in a matter of days.Note - Part 2 of I'm a good man, honey ! You can read the first part on my profile.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 31





	1. Yep ! We are doing this....

( Precap )

" Is this Good ?" Gen asked Meggs. " Yeah ! It's perfect !" Megg replied. Gen immidiately posted the photo on Instagram. It was clicked on the moment when Jensen was sliding the ring on Kavya's finger. It was actually perfect. There was sunset over the mountains in the background and then there were two beautiful souls having the best moment of their life. Gen captioned it saying , " When the family is complete !".

( Present )

Kavya sat at the nurse's station staring at the photo of the day Jensen had planned a huge surprise for her. It had been almost a month to that and she couldn't even believe that he had planned such a beautiful thing behind her back. She just wanted that moment to never end. She was surrounded by the best people and that too in a perfect surrounding. But life goes on and now Kavya was back to work. She was completely fine now. Two days after that Jensen and Jared returned to Vancouver to proceed with their shooting and those guys were busy like hell. The unplanned 2 week trip had cost them a lot of time.

" And that is the best photo !" Marcy said as she came from behind and handed Kavya a file. " Hey why don't you post that thing on insta ?" Marcy asked. Yeah it was kinda true neither Jensen nor Kavya had posted any stuff about this proposal on Instagram , Twitter or any other platform. When it came to social media , Jensen and Kavya had just shut it off for a few days. They were neither posting nor scrolling. Thanks to the experience that they had in that last couple of months. It was not like they had completely ripped it off from their life but they had chosen to give it a break. 

Kavya had thought that maybe Jensen would be the first one to say...." Aahhh ! It's been 10 days.I need to go back to that !" But surprisingly he was more than happy. Instead he was researching about how to use it as platform for more helpful purposes like launching charities , supporting local business and all that stuff.  
Kavya came back from her thinking and said , " I will when the time comes and besides my followers are not even comparable to Jensen. And my account is private...So if his fans wanna see anything , he'll have to do that." Kavya opened the file and started reading. Her pager then beeped and she got up from her place and said , " I need to take this !". Marcy gave her the side. 

As soon as Kavya reached the room she saw a junior nurse that was shouted upon by Simone. " Endotracheal tube is top drawer !" Simone said a little louder. " I know ! If you could just shut up and stop shouting , I will do a much better job !" The nurse said. Boy even she's got an attitude Kavya thought. Kavya helped her a little and taught her about maintaining the artificial respiration. " See ! You don't have to shout !" The nurse said. Simone was more than sure now that her ass was going to be roasted. " Actually she needed to ! This is a dummy for practice. If its a real guy and you don't know from where to get things , it's our ass on line if he dies. So !" Kavya said taking a long pause.  
She didn't look at Simone who was completely looking towards her in utter shock. Kavya was taking her side. " So ! If she says you need to hurry up ! You hurry up ! When there's minutes separating someone from there life and death , I don't want someone who doesn't know basic things on my side !" Kavya said as she walked out of the door. Simone looked at the junior with a victorious grin. " Sorry !" The nurse said in a low voice and left.

Kavya was walking through the corridor back to her other case. Simone was silent now a days but she sure had given her a hell of time in the begining. Kavya chuckled as she remembered that. " Dr. Kavya ?" Kavya heard Simone's voice from the back. She stopped and turned around. " Yeah ?" Kavya asked. Simone looked down with guilt and said , " You know ! Thanks for taking my side there ! For a second I thought........" Simone paused for a second. Kavya raised her eyebrows at Simone. " See Simone ! I didn't take your side there and neither I was against the newly appointed nurse. I did what was right. And if you are talking about what we have between us ....!" Kavya said and then took a pause.

" Listen up ! You surely have lost me as a friend but you haven't gained my as an enemy ! I'm greater than that , Okay ?" Kavya said as she continued to look at Simone's eyes. Kavya then turned back and headed towards her cabin. 

Kavya hadn't disclosed this to anybody except of course Marcy and Claire that her and Jensen's wedding was going to happen exactly two and a half months now. It was too early. Everybody knew that. But they didn't want delay anything now. They had booked a hotel in Austin and that's it. Nothing else had been planned neither the gifts , nor the menu , and not even the decorations. Jensen was busy and Kavya too. Kavya was mostly worried about her wedding dress but thankfully Gen came forward and said that she had some designers that would get that done in 2 months.  
Kavya was a little worried because the pile of things to do was increasing day by day and not even a single work of being completely done. Jensen said that after this week he would be flying over weekend to help but till then she just had to deal with it. And her job was doing her no good. It kept her too busy. At times Gen and Meggs and Marcy and Claire would be more excited than her. She would return home just wanting to sleep and when would fall on the bed all the worries wouldn't let her sleep. She knew she should be excited and she was but it was just that she was tired too.

Kavya was deep in thought when her phone rang , " Hey Gen ?" Kavya asked stiffling a yawn. " Actually , it's good news for you ! We've got an appointment tomorrow for the dress thing !" Gen said. " Oo thank God !" Kavya said. Finally something was moving forward. " You still up for tonight right ?" Gen asked. " I mean you seemed tired ?" Gen asked again. " No ! No ! It's fine !" We will do it Kavya said. Apparently they were going to plan the bridesmaids dresses and all. " Anyways I'll apply for a leave tomorrow !" Kavya said. " Yup you do that ! That's important !" Gen said. And then she kept the call.

" Where are you Jensen ?" Kavya said stressfully... 

( Supernatural Convention )

The room was dark with the lights mainly focussed on stage. The only other lights that could be seen were mobile flashes from the audience. They were laughing. Apparently Jared was telling them a story of how they abused Misha on the sets. After Jared was done speaking , Jensen took his mic and started speaking.  
" You guys need to know one thing ! If you come on set and we try to prank you or harm you or physically abuse you ...... !" Jensen said and took a long pause. His eyebrows were raised and his other hand was still in the air as if he was creating a moment there. " It's because we like you !" Jensen said finally and the crowd erupted in laughter again.

" Okay next question !" Jared said and the support staff moved a mic towards another person. " Hello Jared and Jensen ! I am Amber ! " The women said. She was a women in 30's ! " Hey there Amber ! How you doing ?" Jensen asked. " I'm fine ! Actually I wanted to first congratulate Jensen." Amber said and the whole crowd shouted " YEAH !". Jared started clapping and Jensen drank some water from his bottle for supress his excitement ! Finally after a few sips Jensen said , " Thank you ! ". The crowd became excited again. " It's been fantastic !" Jensen said again making the crowd shout over the limit.

" Okay ! I just wanna ask you , when will you post a cute photo of each other. You seemed to be specifically distant from social media now-a-days !" The fan said. " Oh he can post it now !" Jared said. And the crowd shouted " YEAH !". Jensen looked at them with a mischievous grin again taking a pause there and finally took out his mobile. " Yeah ! Actually I haven't...posted anything in a while...!" Jensen said taking small pauses in between as he scrolled down the pics. " You know thank God for Gen. Because of her at least they know you are engaged !" Jared said. " Seriously !" They got a reaction from the crowd. Jensen chuckled on hearing that. " Yeah ! I guess even Kavya didn't post !" Jensen said. " Or did she ?" Jensen looked towards Jared in doubt. " No ! I don't think so !" Jared side. " There's only one photo of you that's going on forever like ....that one where you are putting a ring on her finger !" Amber said.

" Aaaannnnd ...." Jensen said. He then clicked something on the mobile phone and said. " There you go !". He just posted a picture of him and Kavya. His first official post with her. It was a candid shot which was probably taken by Meggs or Jared at Jared's house only. They all were sitting on the terrace and were having a nice time playing guitar and all that stuff. In the photo Jensen was sitting on the terrace wall with both his feet reaching down on the floor. He was wearing a blue jeans and black tshirt. Kavya was wearing the same kind. She was wearing a ripped light blue colored jeans with an oversized black t shirt. Of course it was oversized cause it was Jensen's. After seeing too many black things in his closet she had borrowed some of Jensen's. Kavya sat with her back against his chest. One of her leg was dangling in mid air and the other was folded on the wall with knee facing upwards. Jensen's arms wrapped around her wholly and Kavya's one hand held Jensen's arm for support. In the background was clear black sky with shining stars. Both of them were looking upwards but Jensen's face was near Kavya's head as if he had just kissed her forehead now. He captioned it by saying , " My Calm in the storm <3 !"

" Beautiful !" " It's so sweet !" We're the reactions coming from the fans. " You know I was never a social media person. It just felt to dudee for me. But you know you have to be there now-a-days !" Jensen said.  
" And besides our first experience wasn't very good. I mean you know....that stuff so let's not go back there ! So we didn't even speak about but it was kinda understood in between us that we take a break from all this stuff. But I guess I'm back now !" Jensen said. " But you stood by her so greatly and giving inspiration to so many others !" Amber said referring to the post he had put up against all the Cyber bullying that was happening with her. " You deserve an applause for that !" Amber said again and the whole room clapped from him.

" You know a little overshadowing is expected in our cases. I mean I work on TV so obviously the popularity and all that stuff comes up. But she has a very illusterous career herself. She's the youngest recipient of Fernsby-Macquid Awards. If you guys know this award it's great but if you don't know you can always Google it. She's still a working women. And the bullying was happening to such an extent...I mean we can't even explain that...." Jensen said.

" Yeah ! But all through that Kavya showed an out of the world level of maturity ! I mean she was always so damn calm. Hell at times she was calming me and Jensen !" Jared said. The crowd laughed and Jensen chuckled as he remembered that phase. " Gen often joked that we both should take tuitions from her !" Jared said again. The crowd laughed again.

" But I had to do something about it ! So that thing came in my mind and I just did it !" Jensen said. " Tell her that we love her so much !" A fan shouted. Jensen smiled and said , " Thank you !" . A few more I love you followed and Jensen moved to the next question. The support staff again moved the mic and this time a young girl in 20's could be seen. " Good afternoon guys ! I'm Carly !" Jared and Jensen greeted her and then she continued with her question. " My question is actually for Jared ! What changes have you seen in Jensen since you he is together with Kavya ?"

" Wow !" " Amazing question !" Some of the people from the crowd said. Jared laughed in his usual sense like he laughs out loud and looked towards Jensen. " Because you have been with him since forever and you have seen Everything that happened in his life...Are there some times where you are like this is what single Jensen wouldn't do ?" The fan asked again.

" Man ! I am being roasted like crazy !" Jensen said and the crowd laughed loudly. " You know.... I mean this is what I feel. Since these guys have been together he hasn't changed a bit but instead he became more of himself. His original personality started showing more. Of course when you are in a serious relationship some things change like you become more responsible , you become a little more protective. But other than that , he is just enjoying being himself. He is genuinely happy."

Jensen was so touched by what Jared said he immidiately kept his hand on his shoulder as gesture that he was appreciating what Jared just said. And as soon as Jared felt Jensen's hand on his shoulder Jared went and hugged him.

And the crowd literally roared as they saw their two idols hugging it out. " You know...." Jared said...as he moved away from the hug. " You know when two people are in love you can see it in their eyes. The way they look at each other , the way they stare at each other , it's all there. Their eyes are full of admiration , of attraction and undying feelings for each other. You can feel their eyes smiling. Even if they don't say anything about it , there's this invisible thread connecting these two !" Jared said with a serious face.

The crowd clapped for such beautiful things that Jared said for his friend. " I guess that's what has changed mostly !" Jared said drinking a sip from his apple juice. " I guess Jensen's smile is visible in his eyes !" Jared said making the fandom explode......

( Evening - Kavya's Apartment )

Kavya pressed the door bell a little more roughly. Her legs were aching and she was in dying need of cup of hot tea or coffee. She was continuously shifting her weight from leg to another. When finally Megg opened the door , Kavya heaved a sigh of relief. " Hey !" She said as she saw Gen with her kids. As soon as Shep saw Kavya he ran towards her. He had taken a particular liking for her.

" Hey ! Sheppy how was your school ?" Kavya asked. " It's school It was boring !" Shep said and everyone laughed. " Why don't you guys wait for some time. I'll take a quick shower and then we can watch some interesting cartoons !" Kavya said to Shep. " Yeah !" Tom and Shep said excitedly.

" Oohh No ! We are not going to watch some cartoons. We are going to plan a bachelor party !" Gen said. " Bachelor Party ?" Kavya asked surprised. " Oh ! Yeah...We were thinking of going off the grid a little bit. So instead of wedding shower and all the traditional fun we are going to have the actual fun !" Megg said. Megg then pulled Kavya by her hand and took her inside her room and literally pushed her into shower area. " You are going to take a quick shower and then we will talk !" Megg said. " Okay !" Kavya said.  
Sometimes it seemed like Gen and Meggs we're more excited than Kavya for the weeding. Actually it was like , Kavya just cared about what mattered. Even if Jensen would have asked her to have court marriage , she would be ready on her toe. The parties and planning and the pomp and the show they were just an extra addition for her. And looking at how excited and happy Gen and Megg were she wanted them to continue. They were not actually intruding but they sure were planning a hell more things than what she did. And Kavya actually liked it at some point. She felt so blessed that there were people other than her who wanted her wedding to be actually perfect. She thanked God for that.

After about a good 20 minutes shower , Kavya came out of the bedroom with wet damp hair. She wanted to call Jensen and ask how was his convention. She picked up her mobile which she didn't get a chance to see during the whole afternoon. But at that exact moment , Gen called and dragged her to the living. " See the designer sent some options for the bridesmaids dresses. C'mon let's have a look at it !" Gen said and Kavya kept back the phone on table and went to the living room. " We should probably call Marcy and Claire also ! Hey and what about your friend Liberty ! She'll be one of us too right ? Would she come from London !" Gen asked.  
Kavya laughed at the mention of Liberty. " Yeah ! She's going to come !" Kavya said. But bridesmaids dresses would least of her concerns. She was hell of a career minded girl and she didn't care about romantic cliches and all that. Kavya called Claire if both of them or any one of then is free to come and check out the dress but Claire wasn't done with her shift but she said that she would try to relieve Marcy. And then the 4 girls will send Claire the photoes. They would also need to send the photos to Mackenzie for approval.

Marcy came within one hour when Gen was looking through the designs. They looked at different palate , different styles and finally after two hours of nevi blues , black , violets and purple and a little ninja movies in between they short listed two colors and decided to use both. Both in sense Gen , Marcy and Liberty would wear Lilac and Claire and Megg and Mackenzie would go with Amethyst. It would look good when they clicked photos alternate light and dark colors and the bride in the centre. 

They had a decent dinner and Kavya literally retired to bed. Even if Jensen called now she would have no energy to speak to him. She finally then opened her mobile and saw a text msg from Libby. " Your guy is handsome ! I like the photo !" It read. " Which photo ?" Kavya thought. Maybe Jensen actually posted something. She them checked the instagran and he had posted their pic. It was a beautiful pic and it just made her heart miss him more. As she was about to call him , his text msg popped. 

~ Hey how are doing ? I hope you had a good day.... Anyways me along with the guys are going out to have some drinks. So won't be able to call you today. Don't worry we'll talk tomorrow. And yes this weekend's flight booking is done. Anyway..gtg ...good night and take care ...~

" Yeah ! Yeah ! You go and have drinks. I shall live here with an over excited bunch of people !" Kavya said making faces at Jensen's msg.

After a few seconds another msg popped.  
~ I know you are making monkey faces , Darling ! But sorry I have to be here today ! I'll make it up to you tommorow !  
~ Love , Jensen ~

Kavya laughed at that message. This guy could read her literally from miles apart.  
~ " Okay J ! Have fun ! Talk to you tomorrow ! ~  
Kavya texted and welcomed a much deserved sleep.


	2. Less Expressive Is Fine !

" These are so beautiful !" Kavya said as she went through the dress that we're hanging on display. And suddenly all her excitement was back just for the sake of wedding dress. She was dying to try out one. " Ohh yeah ! She's one of my fav designer !" Gen said. Gen then made her way towards Kavya and pulled her by the hand and made her sit next to her. " But we are not going to see any of those !" Gen said pointing towards the dresses. " We are going to ask her to design a special one for you !" Gen said. Kavya raised her eyebrows and was about to say ' is that necessary ? ' But even before saying anything Gen kept her index fingers on Kavya's lips and said , " Sshhh !". " Okay !" Kavya said as she sat their like a small little girl.

The designer came. She was an elderly lady of 45-50 age. Kavya had honestly expected a young one. But she was warm and welcoming. She understood how early they needed everything and told them that she would do all the things that can be done. Now came the dress part. Kavya and Gen explained the budget and the things to her. " So what's your major style ? Modern , simple , designer ?" The designer asked. " Well I was mainly thinking something traditional ,classic and simple !" Kavya said. " Well that's what I would go for !" The designer said. Next they went into trial room to try some of the dresses. Of course they were not the final ones but they would help to see which cut suits the most ,what shape would complement Kavya's body and all that stuff.

Finally after three or four trials the designer got an idea and she said she'll mail the design within 4-5 days. The rest of the day went relatively silent. Meggs went to her office and Gen went to her home. Kavya sat in her apartment reading mails sent by their wedding planners about the decorations and the gifts and all that. " God this task is difficult than anything !" Kavya exclaimed. She then looked around the house. It was a pathetic mess. Trial fabrics for bridesmaids dresses. Laces for her wedding dress. Some boxes filled with her things that she had slowly started to move into Jensen's house. " Oh my God !" This is pathetic. It felt like a cyclonic storm had washed over her apartment. She didn't like it a bit. She tried to assemble some things but the more she picked them up , more such things came up from nowhere. Shep and Tom's toys , a clay dough , Gen's wedding photos , bridal magazines and what not. Kavya sat on the floor and facepalmed herself. This house was beyond reparable now. Just then her phone rang and it was Jensen. Finally he had managed to FaceTime her. 

" Hey there ! You look tired !" Kavya said as she looked at Jensen. Well he actually looked like he needed a good 8 hour sleep. There were dark circles under his eyes and his body was kinda lose like when exhausted. " Yeah ! Just too much of continuous shots !" Jensen said. " Anyways ! How's things over there. I hope you are not overburdened !" Jensen said again. He was trying as much as things he could do online but he knew they weren't enough. Kavya on the other hand was actually a little burdened but she understood that Jensen did whatever he could so she didn't complain about it. Even a little bit. " No...no...no.. Everything's fine !" Kavya said. " I tried some wedding dresses today." Kavya said. " How did it go ?" Jensen said as he took a bite of his sandwich. " It was fun...you know the girly stuff !" Kavya said. " Hey btw ! I was first going to come on Saturday afternoon but I'll be there on Friday early evening ! Meaning tommorow !" Jensen said. " That would be really great !" Kavya said. Finally she didn't have to make some decisions by herself.

" Do you think that we'll be able get some we time like we usually do ?" Kavya asked again. She kinda missed that. Now -a- days whenever they used to talk it would be the arrangements , the flights and all that stuff. " I miss you !" Kavya said with a sad tone to her voice. Jensen smiled to himself. He also missed that somewhere but they couldn't help it. " We'll try but surely no promises !" Jensen said. " C'mon let's talk about something different ! How's your work going ?" Jensen asked trying to lighten up her mood. " My parking spot upgraded !" Kavya said. Jensen chuckled at that. " Looks like you started packing !" Jensen said looking at the boxes behind her. " Yeah ! I just don't want things to get piled up later !" Kavya said. " You know that some thought is so refreshing of us living together !" Jensen said with happiness clearly visible on his face.

They talked for a few more minutes. Jensen asked Kavya to live with him for the next 3-4 days while he was here. And she was on board immidiately. This apartment had became too girly for him. Jensen was here uptill Monday afternoon. After that he was heading to Toronto. He had a convention over there. Kavya wanted to ask one more favor from Jensen. She needed to visit Portland at least once and that to before wedding and with Jensen. It's where her parents were put to rest. She knew Jensen wouldn't ever deny but she also knew that he overworked like crazyy now-a-days. Her mind was in knots now about what she would do. She let that be for the moment.

( Next day )

Jensen's flight was supposed to land at 3 in the afternoon but it got delayed by one and half hour. Kavya was at work. She had started her shift at 12 in the afternoon so she was not supposed to be home anywhere before 7. The airport authority told Jensen to wait in the lounge so that they could get him his luggage. The airport was crowded at this hour and Jensen was not in a mood to have fans around. Of course if someone crashes he won't be rude but he would just do anything to avoid them at all cost. He dialled Kavya's number to just inform her that he was back in city. 

~ " Hey ! This is Dr. Kavya Ray ! Leave a message !" ~

Jensen's phone straight away went to voice mail. He didn't leave any msg of sorts. After about 20 minutes he got his luggage and soon got a call from his manager that his car was ready in the parking. Jensen went through the crowds unnoticed wearing sunglasses , leather jacket and a baseball cap. Looks like today was already his day. He went near the pole named H where apparently his car was parked and in no less than 10 minutes he found his black Mercedes waiting for him. " Oh My god ! I missed this beauty !" Jensen said as he came near his car. He opened the trunk and put his luggage inside. And within no time he was on his way home.

( Home )

As soon as Jensen opened the door he felt a refreshing smell of room freshener wash over him. He had expected this. He then dumped his small bag besides the table and plopped over the couch. He saw a stick it note there.

~ Hey J ! I came in here this morning. Just wanted to get the house a little airy. It's been kinda stuffy you know. Anyways I'll be back around 5 or 6. Till then you try to get rest. I have made some lunch. It's on the kitchen table. You must be hungry.  
See ya soon ~

Kavya was sure a sweetheart. He could see some fresh flowers in the vases. He then went in the kitchen to see what was for lunch. He was actually so hungry cause he had left Vancouver without lunch and the whole delayed and missing the connecting flight left him with absolutely no time at airport. He saw something on the table and was about to lift the plate when he saw a sticky note there again.

~ uh uh Mister , Get that airport smell off you first ! And then touch the food. ~

Jensen smiled on seeing that and went into his room to get a quick shower. As soon as he was out of shower he now went to his wardrobe to get himself in some clean clothes. But as he was passing through he saw a sticker on the washing machine.

~ Warn clothes in here ~

Jensen smiled as he opened the dryer and found some clean warm clothes. They felt nice in a little cold atmosphere. He went downstairs to finally eat what Kavya had made.He lifted the plate and found some spaghetti with meat balls. He was about to take a bite when his eyes fell on the plate that was used to cover the food. He just kept it besides. There was another note on it, just on the inside.

~ Don't wanna warm it ? I know you are tired but I'll taste better ! ~

He went near the oven smiling and couldn't help but think of Kavya. He was not an expert in cooking but 30 seconds would do. He went near the oven and saw a note there as well.

~45 seconds , medium heat ~

He put the dish inside the oven and then immidiety opened his phone to text Kavya. " You are adorable !" He hit the sent message and waited for the food to get warmed. 

When finally Jensen was taking the food to the table he heard the voice he had missed so much. " Am I this adorable , Ackles ?". Kavya said standing taking the support of pillar and smiling towards him. Apparently she had entered with her own key and with such soundless steps , Jensen didn't even notice. Jensen's face was so lit up when he saw her. Kavya came near him as fast as she could and hugged him tightest. " I missed you !" Kavya said. Jensen kissed her forehead and said , " I missed you too !". They remained like this for a few moments when Kavya asked , " You are late !".

" Yeah the flight delays and all that stuff !" Jensen said sitting on the table and taking a bite. " And this is amazing !" He said. " How come you are early ?" Jensen asked. " I can manage one hour here and there !" Kavya said as she poured herself some coffee.

" So what do we today ?" Jensen asked as he finished eating. Kavya raised her eyebrows and said , " What do you mean ?" . Jensen looked at her with shocked expression , " Wedding , planners , decorations ..these things !" Jensen said. " J , I know you you are desparate to do some work but you just returned . Okay ? If you wanna do some work we could just look over some stuff on laptop but I guess you are in dire need of undisturbed 8 hour sleep !" Kavya said as she took the dish and washed it.

" No...no...no. I'm fine lets start with the work that needs to be done immidiately ! We will hit that place first. Perhaps let's go to the venue and decide on some things !" Jensen said. Kavya raised her eyebrows and folded her hands and took a stand in front of Jensen. He kept looking at her like she'll give in. But Kavya didn't. " Okay ,I'll get the laptop lets do things from home !" Jensen said raising his hands in despair. Kavya mailed him the links about the gifts and the invitation card design that she had short listed. She knew Jensen would be least interested in this stuff so she short listed them single handedly and just asked Jensen for the final decision . Same was with with flower decorations and other girly stuff which didn't require Jensen's attention that much. 

After about one and half hour of talking , giggling and watching funny wedding videos in between , Kavya got up and started prepping for dinner. " Jared's birthday is coming !" Jensen said. " Yeah ! Have you got something for him ?" Kavya asked with her back facing towards him. " Yeah ! How bout this watch ?" Jensen asked showing her the pic. " It's good ! Well I was thinking of one another gift along with this !" Kavya said and told Jensen accordingly. Jensen was beyond happy on hearing that.

Within few minutes Kavya put up some sandwiches for dinner and they dissappeared from the plate soon enough. Jensen was watching over some suits and tuxes that his designer had sent him over the mail. Kavya saw him from the corner of the eyes yawning. She went near him and closed the laptop and sat over his lap. Jensen smiled as he shifted a little bit. He brushed Kavya's hair behind her ears and said , " You in a mood for something ?" Jensen came near Kavya and kissed her lips. Kavya giggled at that and said , " I'm going to sleep and so should you !". Jensen looked at Kavya and said , " Yeah , these one two things and I'll be there shortly !" Jensen said pulling the laptop towards him. But Kavya stopped it by holding Jensen's hand.

" J ! You are tired !" Kavya said. Jensen smiled towards Kavya and said , " Yeah ! But this..." Jensen said putting a finger on his laptop. " This is important !" He said. Kavya then straight away looked into his eyes with a piercing glaze. " I know ! I know what's going on in your mind !" Kavya said as she got up and sat on a chair besides him. " And that is ?" Jensen asked raising his eyebrows and opening the laptop screen again. " No ! Nothing ! You carry on. I'll wait for you !" Kavya said as she got up from her place. Jensen didn't understand at first but then he stopped Kavya by holding her hand and he made her sit on his lap again. 

Kavya looked down not wanting to answer his questions. Jensen then cupped her face and looked into her eyes. " You wanna say something ?" Jensen asked with the most gentle voice. " I know how it feels ! I know this thing. I was feeling the same in last few days. I know You think you are not doing enough ! You think you are letting me down ! You think that maybe we should show a little more excitement." Kavya said. Boy she had hit the correct point. Jensen removed his hands from her face and looked towards the window. " J ! If we don't show excitement in our attitude then it's not like we are not not excited for our wedding at all. It's just that we are a little less expressive and it's fine." Kavya said. 

Kavya then put the laptop a little away on the table and said again , " I know you wanna take a little burdened of things from me ! I completely understand. But I understand this too that you are busy and you are doing enough. Yeah ! Sometimes I definitely miss you thinking that I shouldn't be the one taking this decision alone. But If I don't understand your work ! I don't deserve to be with you !" Kavya said. She said the last part hugging Jensen. Jensen also buried himself in the crook of his neck. Just hearing those words from her mouth was something he would have never expected from anyone.

" I love you so much !" Jensen said . It was only thing that came to his mind. " Can we go sleep now ?" Kavya asked. " Please ? Even I'm tired !" Kavya said again. " Yeah ! Sure sweetheart !" Jensen said and he picked up Kavya bridal style. " J ! Put me down !" Kavya said as she felt being lifted in the air. " Oh ! No... I'm not stopping. I have missed you so much !" Jensen said. He then opened the door of the bedroom with his door. He then placed her gently on the bed and gave a peck on her nose. " I'll be right back !" Jensen said as he went into the bathroom. 

Kavya made herself comfortable on the bed and pulled the comforter over her. She then looked at her mobile to see if she got any new messages. It was from Megan. 

Megan - Hey did you talk to Jensen about that Portland thing ?

Kavya - ( looking at the bathroom door ) No Meggs. He is already so tired. I just feel like I'll be burdening him so much. I don't know what to do ....

Megan - Listen if you wanna go there you have to talk to him now. Otherwise it would just too near the wedding. And just ask him. He'll manage.

Kavya - Yeah ! I'll talk to him tomorrow.

Kavya typed a good bye message when she heard Jensen's voice from behind. " Hon ? I was thinking about that convention in Toronto.." Jensen said but Kavya was in totally different space. Jensen saw that and said , " Hon ? You listening ?" . Kavya looked at him in surprise and said , " yeah ! What about Portland ?" Kavya said. " Portland ? I was saying Toronto !" Jensen said looking in the mirror. " Anyway that convention !" Jensen said looking towards Kavya again zoned out. 

" Something bothering you ?" Jensen finally asked. " Umm....No...!" Kavya said. " What about convention ?" She asked. Jensen sat besides her and asked , " Anything happening in Portland ?" Kavya was shocked hearing about Portland. " Why would I wanna go to Portland ?" Kavya asked. " I never asked about going there. I just asked what's going on in Portland ?" Jensen asked bursting Kavya's bubble. He then gently held Kavya's hands and said , " You wanna talk about something now ?" Jensen said with piercing gaze.

" Okay !" Kavya took a deep breath and said , " I just wanted to go to Portland once with you ! I mean Mom Dad rest in there. I know it's kinda difficult to manage but can we go ? Please ? I'll not take more than one day !" Kavya said with almost pleading eyes. " We will go ! Before this Toronto convention of mine. Do you think You can make it then or do you want some other dates ?" Jensen asked. " Just like that ? What about your schedule ?" Kavya asked. " You don't worry about that. Okay ?" Jensen said. 

" Why didn't you tell me this before ?" Jensen asked. " I don't know. It was just too much. Our schedules were crazy. And this preparation. I just thought maybe you would say we will go there some other time !" Kavya said. " Nope ! You don't hide things like this. Okay ? You wanna see them , we go there no matter what. Clear ?" Jensen said. Kavya just nodded. " How bout some sleep now ?" He asked as he dimmed the lights. And both slept soundly.

( Morning )

Kavya woke up to the sound of mixers and grinder. She groggily opened her eyes and patted her hand on Jensen's place to see if he was there. He wasn't. That means he was the one making the sounds. " Don't let it be Jensen making breakfast !" Kavya said as she lazily got up from the bed. She couldn't deal with a messed up kitchen today. " Please don't let it be Jensen making breakfast !" Kavya chanted this all the way down the stairs. Her eyes were halfway open but she couldn't see Jensen anywhere in the kitchen and the kitchen was spotless.

" I'm here !" Jensen said from a distant corner. Kavya saw his figure near the dustbin and went towards the coffee machine. The jar was empty. She shaked it a little to see if there at least half a cup present there. But it wasn't. " There's no coffee !" Kavya said as she tied up her robe and sat on the counter. She put her head down in sleep again. Jensen came from behind her and placed a tray of freshly prepared breakfast.

" There's no coffee because there's smoothie !" Jensen said placing a glass infront of her. There was light purple colored drink in front of her with freshly prepared omlette. The omlette had all kinds of vegetables in it. Tomatoes , spinach , onions and what not. Kavya looked in awe at the whole preparation. She then looked at Jensen. " You prepared all this ?" Kavya asked. " Yeah ! I thought I could use some learning !" Jensen said. Kavya had a bite and it tasted amazing. " What is it that you can't do Jensen Ackles ?" Kavya asked. Jensen laughed at that.

" Btw ! This came for you !" Jensen said handling Kavya an envelope. " It's 9 in the morning ! Isn't it to early for postal service ! " Kavya asked as she opened the letter. Inside there were two tickets to Portland. " Oh my God ! You arranged these things this early ?" Kavya asked shocked. " I've got connections remember ?" Jensen said with a proud grin. Kavya was so happy on seeing the tickets that she couldn't thank Jensen more. " How bout we get ready and get some work done !" Jensen said.

The rest of the whole day went in a jiffy. They got in touch with Jensen's favorite chef. He put forwards some menu options. They discussed some things. They decided the cake flavour. Jensen put forward his final guest list and so did Kavya. They decided the wedding invite in collaboration with the wedding planner. They visited the resort which was booked. It was on the outskirts of the city and actual area that was the venue was completely surrounded by forests. So it was going to be a forest wedding for sure.

" Hah !" Kavya said as they were driving back home. " What ?" Jensen asked. " I can't believe we are almost done with important stuff !" Kavya said with so much relief in her eyes. " Yeah !" Jensen said. " Is there any nice restaurant here ? What say ? Let's have a good dinner ?" Jensen said as he searched Google for some suggestions. " We can go to Jeffrey's !" Kavya said. " Oh yeah ! That's a good one !" Jensen said and they were on their way there.

" So these relatives that live in Portland ? Tell me something about them !" Jensen said. " Oh yeah ! Dad's cousin but quite a lot younger. I mean he would pass as my elder brother. He's not like super duper close now but yeah we talk sometime. He was in the Marine corps but now he's settled back in the hometown with his wife doing....I don't know exactly !" Kavya said. " Okay !" Jensen said. And soon they reached their destination.

Thanks to Jensen's popularity or his connections they were able to get a seat in the VIP area in a small time period of 5 minutes. Not more than that. " You should try the thing they make with duck breasts here !" Jensen said as he pulled out a chair for Kavya. " Okay lets try that !" Kavya said and they ordered. Just then Jared called.

" Hey !" Jensen said. " How's it going there ?" Jensen asked. " Nothing just returned back to the apartment !" Jared said. " So anyways I heard today that You and Kavya are heading to Portland tommorow !" Jared said. Tracy must have told him. " Yeah yeah ! Just some unfinished business !" Jensen said. It was not like he didn't wanted to tell Jared that why all of a sudden they were going to Portland. But he didn't want to expand the topic in a public place either. " Yeah yeah fine. Anyways I was thinking Gen said sometime ago that she was interested in coming to Torcon. So if your girl's interested we can plan a trip." Jared said. Jensen took a long pause looking at Kavya. 2 more days of fun wouldn't be that bad , right ? Jensen thought to himself. " Yeah ! Its a great idea !" Jensen said. " Okay ! I'll get Tracy on managing the travel then. You both would require your tickets from Portland , Right ?" Jared asked. " Yeah yeah ! Anything on Monday will do !" Jensen said and then the call ended.

" What happened ?" Kavya asked. " You are coming to the convention in Toronto along with Gen and kids !" Jensen said. " Oh..oh..okay ! Thanks for telling by one day before btw !" Kavya said still looking a bit surprised. " Jensen chuckled and said , " Don't worry ! It was a last minute plan ! Are you excited ? Have you ever been to any conventions before like any comic Con or stuff like that !" Jensen asked. " No ! This will be my first one. And it's exciting !" Kavya said with excitement clearly visible on her face. " Yeah ! It's quite fun ! You'll enjoy it !" Jensen said.

Kavya's first visit to Jensen's convention. Next week will be sure super exciting !


	3. The Ray's Family Drama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning - Adult content ****

" Do you wanna have the window seat ?" Jensen asked as they entered the plane. Kavya looked at him with raised eyebrows. " You give up your window seats like that ?" Kavya asked like a child. Jensen laughed and gave her a push to occupy the window seat. " This is my first time in business class !" Kavya said as she got comfortable with the good leg room. " How are you liking it ?" Jensen asked as he put their hand luggage in the upper compartment. " It's very comfortable !" Kavya said.  
Within 20 minutes they were off the land and on their way to Portland. Jensen opened a file and started reading some scripts and making notes. Kavya on the other hand first read a book for half an hour. Then she tried to watch a movie in her mobile. Then she tried to watch supernatural. Then she listened to her playlist. She was bored of that too. She then asked for Jensen's mobile to listen to his playlist. Jensen knew that anxiety was getting the best of her. Last night she had discussed about some strangled relationship with her Uncle , her father's cousin. And then he had invited both of them for a lunch tomorrow before leaving for Toronto. And then the constant thought about her parents. Surely this was not a good time for her.

" Hon ? You wanna calm down ?" Jensen asked. It was mere one and half hour and this was almost a 6 hour long flight. " I'm trying , but clearly I'm not succeeding." Kavya said removing her headfones and looking down with failure. Jensen took a deep breathe and closed the file. He took his leather bag and pulled out his laptop. He switched it on and started something. " We are going to watch some cartoons !" Jensen said. " Scooby Doo ? Tom and Jerry ? Mr. Bean ? Road runner ? What do you wanna watch ?" Jensen asked as he opened the folder. Kavya looked at the laptop screen with utter shock. Which 34 year man keeps cartoons ? She thought to herself. " You have these things ?" Kavya asked shocked. " Yupp ! Every single episode ! So road runner ? It's my personal favorite !" Jensen asked again. Kavya nodded still trying to make peace with it. Jensen gave her one piece of the ear phone and he took the other. Thank fully the next one and half or two hour were filled with small giggles , patting on each other arms and all funny things.

" Now this is the most funny part !" Jensen said almost laughing and looking towards Kavya. He saw the most beautiful site. She was sleeping with her head resting on Jensen's arms. Perhaps she had fallen asleep not too long ago. Jensen removed the headphone from her ear and shifted her head on her head rest. He just wanted her to be more comfortable. He picked up all the book on her lap and her mobile as well as his and kept these things on his foldable table. He knew that Kavya had bought a jacket for in flight use. He just hoped that it was in the bag that was kept besides her. Jensen opened it and found the jacket. He smiled as he found that Kavya had carried one of his jacket for her. It also smelled of his cologne. Jensen put it on her so that she could sleep cozily. As soon as Jensen put the jacket on her , she grabbed it tighter and relaxed under it's smell. Jensen again opened his file and started reading the scripts of the next episode.

Kavya woke up after some turbulence shook her. God she felt like she literally had a good night's sleep. She rubbed her eyes and looked at the timing in her wrist watch. It was still half an hour to land. She shifted a bit and adjusted herself into a sitting position and looked towards Jensen. He was also fast asleep with a file lying over him. Kavya took the file and arranged the papers in it. She was about to go and freshen up a little when the announcement was made that they were landing. Kavya shooked Jensen up a little and said , " J ? We are landing ! C'mon wake up !" Kavya said that with a gentle tap on his shoulder. Jensen was awake as soon as he felt someone waking him up. They arranged the things that were out of the bag and sat on their places with seat belt buckled. The descend began. As soon as the city started to come into view , Kavya held Jensen's hand. Although she was continuously looking outside the window but she held onto him and he didn't mind at all. He instead held her fist tighter. 

After about 15 minutes , the plane had stopped completely and it was time to get out. " Ready ?" Jensen asked. Kavya nodded and they both ventured out. Some photos of the were clicked at luggage belt but it was not new for them now. So they didn't react. After completing all the formalities they exited the airport and entered the parking. A car was waiting just outside airport for both of them and so They were on their way to hotel.

( Hotel suite )

" I guess this thing is half hour drive from here !" Jensen said as he took a bite of his lunch. They both could have gone to one of the three restaurants of the hotel but opted to have lunch inside only. " Yeah ! But there is point near the Georgia river basin. It takes forever there !" Kavya said. Jensen looked at her with raised eyebrows. " What I grew up here ! Although I haven't visited but I know a thing or two !" Kavya said. " Hey btw ! If you wanna stretch a bit after that long flight , it's perfectly okay ! We can leave after some time !" Kavya said. " Nope ! Travelling in planes is kinda my weekend job !" Jensen said. Kavya laughed at that. " Let's finish eating and head there !" Jensen said again. " Okay ! Kavya said !" Thankfully she was a calm now. Though Jensen knew that this was just a facade on the surface but at least her anxiety had died down. 

After about half an hour , Jensen and Kavya stood near the valet parking lot. A black SUV came and Jensen opened the door for Kavya and he himself got inside from the other side. Kavya was kinda silent through the journey. Instead she kept looking at the tall tress that passed them all the way. This place reeked of memories. Every road , every lane it reminded her of something. A small cafe which was her hanging spot , a bench in the park , the church , they all hurt her a little inside. She could reimagine herself a little younger and enjoying in these places. Sure enough the places you leave a part of your soul lives back there permanently but many people didn't know or were perhaps in denial that if a part lives there it surely dies too.

" We are here !" Jensen said. The graveyard was neat. Row upon Row of white marble tombstones all rising from the manicured grass. Each one was perfect , polished and exactly the same as all other except the name it bore. They were lined up perfectly with those in front and those behind. " You wanna go ahead ? I'll stay here for a few minnutes !" Jensen said just asking in case she needed some alone time. " Yeah ! Thanks !" Kavya said as she proceeded ahead. On her way she turned back towards Jensen two times. He was leaning on the car. Wearing a large back trench coat with a sky blue formal shirt and black colored formal pant. 

Kaya reached and saw it for the first time in many months. Natasha Ray and Charlie Ray. She took a deep and shuddered breathe on seeing that. Kavya stooped down in between both of them. They were placed side by side. She then started speaking to them in her mind.

" Hey Mom And Dad !" Kavya said that looking at both the sides. She continued , " I guess it's good to say that It's been kinda long time no see. I hope where ever you guys are , you are happy , you are full of content. I hope that you are ways watching over me though. Through the stars." Kavya said stiffling a cry. She wiped her face with the sleeves of her Jacket. 

" And if you are watching , I hope I'm making you proud. You guy's were my best friends , my supporters , my constants and the day you left an irreparable hole formed in my life. But I guess life goes on." Kavya said now taking deep breathes to calm herself down. She then turned towards her Dad's tombstone and said , " I've been strong Dad. I've been strong just like the way you told me to be. It's sometimes difficult way more than I ever imagined but I won't back out. Because you never taught me too."

Kavya took a long pause and then said , " Well I've got something to tell you guys. Jensen Ackles...I mean there is this guy. I love him. And I know Dad you would actually love to shoot him cause he kissed your girl. But he's nice. The best. After you this is the only person that has supported me just like the way guys used to do. And we are getting married in 2 months." Kavya was now almost in tears at the mention of her wedding.

" I know Dad , how much you would love to walk me down the aisle. But I guess I'm gonna have to do it without you. And I hate you for that. I'm sorry to say it but you shouldn't have left me so soon. I'm sorry to say that but I'm gonna miss you on my big day." Kavya said in between tears. " I've got good friends. They are helping me out. But there's no you. And I know I should have made peace with this thing uptill now but I just can't. I just miss you so much !" Kavya said now her palms in her face. She didn't know that but now Jensen was standing right behind her. But he didn't say anything. He just let her emotions flow. After about 5 minutes when she calmed down Jensen gently stooped down to her level and kept a hand on her shoulder.

Kavya hugged him. Her crying had stopped but she was just stiffling now. Jensen removed his handkerchief and wiped her face. He then handed her 2 bouquets of white roses. " Why don't you place these ?" Jensen asked. Kavya did that and gave a flying kiss to both of them. She then stayed there for a few moments when she felt Jensen brush her hair behind her ears. " They are proud of you ! You know that , Right ?" Jensen asked. Kavya smiled towards him and said just nodded. 

After a few moments , Jensen helped Kavya up and they both proceeded towards the car. Jensen had one hand on her shoulder and Kavya leaned on him slightly to get any comfort she could find. Jensen kissed her forehead on the way and as soon as they reached the car he opened the door for her being a gentleman always. True to the words that Kavya had said , At one particular point they were caught in so much traffic that when they were supposed to reach around 4:30-5 but now it was 6:30 and they were still 20 minutes away from their hotel. Since it was already evening , they decided to have dinner at one of the restaurant before proceeding towards their room. 

The restaurant was a fine dine. Of course it was going to be , they were staying in a 5 star thing. Kavya told him about the city a little bit , about her school and that stuff. They shared there bullying stories , embarrassing high school moments. All in all it was a good time. It was around 8 when they both returned to their respective rooms. As soon as Kavya shut the door behind them she locked lips with Jensen. " Woah ! Okay !" Jensen said as he kissed back. 

" Jump !" He said and within no time Kavya's legs were wrapped around his waist and he carried her to the bed. Kavya sat on the bed and removed her cardigan and Jensen removed his shirt. He then again hovered over her kissing her lips, then face followed by neck. Jensen was about remove Kavya's dress when his phone suddenly rang. He took a pause and started to think. " At least see who it is ?" Kavya said who was underneath him. " Fucking idiots !" Jensen said. " It's Jared !" Jensen said and picking up the phone. " Wrong time dude !" Jensen said as soon as he picked up the phone. " Yeah ! I know but this is important !" Jared said. " Okay hold on a minute !" Jensen said. " I'm going to take this ! Okay ?" Jensen asked looking towards Kavya. Kavya nodded with a little wink. Jensen then wore his shirt again without tucking it and grabbed a cigar from a box. He lit it up and proceeded towards the balcony. It was even rare for Kavya to see Jensen grab a smoke. Perhaps once in two or three months. She looked at him through the glass. That untucked shirt , folded sleeves the perfect black formal pant and a branded cigar in between his two fingers. " God I need to take a shower !" Kavya said to herself and went inside the bathroom. She came back with wet hair and saw that Jensen was still on the phone. Kavya yawned a little made herself comfortable on the bed.

Jensen came inside room about 25 minutes later and found out that Kaya was deep in sleep with the TV still running in low volume. Jensen switched it off and removed his shirt. He was too tired to change and take a shower now. So he just removed his socks and plopped on the bed with his pants and his undershirt. Kavya didn't even binge at all this moment. Looks like she was fast asleep. Jensen dimmed the lights and closed his eyes. It was a tiring day afterall.

( Morning )

" See how tiny I am ?" Kavya said putting her hand on Jensen's palm for comparison. Jensen chuckled and said , " Your hand barely surpasses half length of my hand." Kavya laughed at that. "Its the same with legs." Kavya said and they both lifted their feet up in the air placed them side by side. " Man you are tiny !" Jensen said looking at those feet. " Well it's not my fault that I'm a little bit tinier than you !" Kavya said. " Little bit ?" Jensen asked raising his eyebrows. " Yes ! A little bit tiny ! And again it's not my fault that my legs and palms are a little bit more tiny !" Kavya said. 

" God ! We have to get ready ! Don't we ?" Kavya asked with a hint of Sadness. " Or ! We can continue what we left incomplete last night !" Jensen said as he left his side of bed and was on the top of Kavya immidiately. Kavya giggled and then their fierce passionate kissing began. Jensen's under shirt was gone and so was Kavya tank top. Kavya was still wearing her bra and when Jensen went to unclasp it , Kavya stopped him. " Can I ask you something ?" Kavya said with a low voice as she sat taking support from the back rest. " You all right sweetheart ?" Jensen asked sitting. " Yeah ....I mean I've never done it before but can I ......" Kavya bit her lower lip stopping in between. " Can you ?" Jensen asked waiting for her to complete the sentence. " Can I go down on you ?" Kavya asked finally.

Jensen chuckled and said , " Are you feeling pressurized hon ? I don't want to force things on you !" Jensen said caressing her cheeks. " No...no...I am not at all feeling pressurized. I want to do it. It's just I've never done it and I didn't want to screw this for you !" Kavya said pursing her lips. Jensen came near her and kissed her lips. " Do you think this all matter to me ?" He asked. Kavya stopped the kiss in between. She really wanted to do this with Jensen. Jensen looked at her sad expression and said , " Do you want me to go down on you first...just to relax you a little bit ?" Jensen asked. Kavya's eyes lightened up. " No...! I can do it !" Kavya said. " Okay ! Jensen got up from his bed stood against the table pacing his both hands on it. Kavya got up from behind him and then bent down to remove his belt.

" Woah woah ! Get up !" Jensen Said. " Did I do it wrong ?" Kavya asked franatically. " No no...just Kiss me first !" Jensen said. Kavya smiled and got up. " Kiss me untill you want to and then go down. Jensen parted his lips for her and she joined soon. Their tongues explored their mouths with fierce passion. Jensen was already hard now. He was trying to control himself to not bit her on the lips. They had a convention tommorow. After what felt like moments , Kavya broke the kiss and stooped down with her knees on carpet. She looked towards Jensen as of asking for permission before disrobing him. Jensen's nodded gave her the signal and with that his black trousers and boxers were pooled around his legs. " Woah ! You are hard !" Kavya said. Jensen chuckled.

" You ready ?" Jensen asked. " Lick you lips and relax your jaw first !" Kavya did accordingly. Jensen then took the tip into his hands and said. " Lick it. Go on give it a swirl !" Jensen said. Kavya placed both her hands on Jensen's thigh and took him into her mouth. Jensen stretched Kavya as she gently took him in. First the licks were slower. Kavya could hear Jensen's breathe going from normal to erratic. She liked the way he was reacting to her. " Fuck !" Jensen said as his gripped on table tightened. Jensen's hand found the back of Kavya's neck and she kinda liked that. It was green flag for her that he was liking it. Kavya took a long sip along the line of the vein that had made Jensen so hard.

" You are natural....Oh fucking shit !" Jensen Said.  
Kavya leaned in a little more when she felt Jensen's hand on her head. " You are taking in too much. Go slow !" Jensen said. And Kavya did accordingly. " You can get your hands involved if you want !" Jensen said. Kavya then took one of his balls into her mouth and while her hand grabbed his length. " Oh my God ! Just keep doing that !" Jensen said. After a few moments of doing that. " I'm going to cum ! You might wanna stop sweetheart !" Jensen said unsure if she was ready to take in his cum. " It's okay !" Kavya said. Jensen wanted to hold it in a little longer but he couldn't.  
And when Jensen came it was long stream. Kavya swallowed it at first. She even gagged a little but it was fine. " Fuck ! That was good ! You sure you never gave one of those before !" Jensen asked as he lifted Kavya from where she was sitting down. " J ? What are you doing ?" Kavya asked as she felt being put on the bed again. " You got me hard enough babe ! I don't wanna waste another minute !" Jensen said as he undid Kavya shorts followed by her undies.

" C'mon Spread up hon !" Jensen said as he came in between her legs and placed his tip at the core. Jensen guided his length inside and put his one arm under her lower back. As soon as he was balls deep he paused for a minute always giving time to Kavya to adjust. Kavya ran her fingers on Jensen's bare back giving him the signal to start thrusting. Jensen set a slow pace at first and then it increased. He held the head board with his one hand and changed his position to her perfect spot. " J...Jen...!" Kavya moaned. " C'mon baby let me hear you !" Jensen said. Kavya moaned again. " I'm not gonna last longer sweetheart !" Jensen said. Thanks to the work Kavya had done before. 

Jensen then took his one hand and started rubbing circles on her clit. " Oh my God !" Kavya said . " I want you to come with me !" Jensen said as for her kept circling the clit and then he took one of her nipples into his mouth. " I'm close too !" Kavya said. The third added sensation was too much for her. " Let it go sweetheart ! Come for me !" Jensen said and with two more strokes Kavya screamed of ecstacy along with Jensen. Jensen pulled out of her and then laid on her side.

" Freaking-tastic !" Kavya said panting. Jensen was again on top but just kissing her lips now. " You know if we are talking about fanaties. I still have one unfulfilled !" Jensen said. Kavya knew what he was talking about. He was talking about Anal. Kavya put her index finger on his lips and said. " Not everything can be accomplished in a day my boy ! And besides I have to be able to stand at your convention !" Kavya said. Jensen laughed at that. " But after convention ! I promise !" Kavya said. " Okay !" Jensen said. Both of them dressed after that and had a shower.

" Let's get ready to meet not the best Godfather of mine after all !" Kavya said. Jensen smiled a little. This relationship was sure strangulated he thought. " You sure he's that bad ? I mean he seemed pretty good on the phone !" Jensen said remembering the call he had with him earlier. " Yeah ! He's good !" Kavya said sarcastically as she saw Jensen closing the door of the suite. As they went down a car was waiting for them as always and within no time they were on the road.

Jensen was wearing a dark Navy jeans with a completely white formal shirt. He coupled it with a bluish grey blazer. Kavya on the other hand was wearing a simple black dress that came up to her knees with a V neck. Jensen opened the car door for her and the first step Kavya took she she slipped a little. " Careful ! Careful !" Jensen said as he held her with one hand easily. They saw two figures approaching them. One was sure Kevin and the other must be his wife. Jensen then looked towards Kavya. He took a small strand of her hair and placed it behind the ears. " You remember what we discussed right ?" Jensen said. Kavya looked down. " Hon ? We are not gonna make this lunch bad ! Okay ? People make mistakes but if he is apologizing , you promised to think over it !" Jensen said again as both of them were now close. " Okay !" Kavya said in a low voice. Jensen then gave a gentle peck on her nose and then turned around.

" Jensen Ackles ?" The middle aged man said. " I'm Kevin and this is my wife Patricia !" He said introducing them. Jensen shaked his hand formally and gave Patricia a hug. " I'm Jensen Ackles , Sir !" He said. " Won't even hug me , my girl ?" Kevin asked in an apologizing tone to Kavya. Jensen looked at Kavya with raised eyebrows and Kavya said , " Yeah sure !". Kavya then hugged him when he said , " God I've missed you ! You have grown up to be a beautiful young girl !" Kevin's hug was followed by Patricia. This was the first time Kavya had seen Patricia in her life. She seemed to be a nice , warm welcoming lady. Jensen handed them a bottle of wine that they had bought it as a gift and then they went inside.

On the lunch table , Kevin and Jensen went along pretty well. Kavya talked with Patricia a little in between. She was taking time to open up. But when Kevin asked her something , it was like one word response. Not more that. 

" Alright !" Kevin finally said. " I know I haven't been there exactly compared to what I was expected to do !" Kevin said again as it was too much for him now. " Let's start with this. How about you were never there even when it was a compulsion for you to be there. Even when the court ordered. How about you took advantage of me being a minor and sold my parents house luring me into signing some unknown documents. How about other than the college dorm , I was literally homeless for a time being !" Kavya said finally. Kevin took a deep breath and said , " Well I tried after that so many times !". " Maybe we need to calm down guys !" Jensen said but Patricia motioned him to stay quite. She just wanted to let their emotions flow. Kavya got up angrily from her place and said , " Well nice try Uncle Kev !" She angrily went outside through the backdoor into the back yard.

" I'm sorry guys...I need to...!" Jensen said looking at both of them. " Yeah ! Yeah ! You go ahead !" Patricia said. Jensen opened the back door and looked around to see for Kavya. He found her standing underneath this large tree taking the support of it's trunk. He went near her and as soon as she found Jensen she hugged him crying. " I'm sorry...I tried..I tried but I couldn't just forget it.. ! I'm sorry if I made a bad grown up impression. I'm sorry if you are embarrassed because of me !" Kavya said in the crook of his neck. Jensen held her tightly and said , " It's okay ! And it's fine. Not every thing you can forget !" Jensen said holding her tighter.

" I was a minor. He just went ahead and sold my parents house because he had lost his money in gambling. He never showed up for me even ones !" Kavya said crying in the crook of his neck. " I know he told me !" Jensen said. When Kavya heard this she released herself from Jensen's grip and asked , " He told you when ?". Jensen then took her by the hand and made her sit on the porch stairs. " He told me everything that you said. He and I just had a talk over the phone. He told me how he made your difficult life all the more difficult. He was asking if Kavya was actually interested in having lunch ! "

" You knew all this ? And you still wanted to come here ?" Kavya asked angryily. " Sweetheart ! I know you are angry ! You have every right to be ! But this isn't the Kavya I know ! Surely this isn't about me or you anymore. It's how hard he's been trying to connect to you for the past few years. You've got a big heart ! I know that ! " Jensen said. Kavya was still unresponsive.

" Hey ! If you want me to Punch him , I will. Sure ! Nobody behaves with my girl like that and gets a pass. But lets look something beyond ! Okay ?" Jensen said. They were still talking when Patricia came and said , " Can I talk to you for a moment ?". " Yeah ! Sure !" Kavya said. She had no hard feelings for the lady. " I'll give you some time alone !" Jensen said as he got up from the stairs. But Kavya held his hands as if she needed him there. Patricia saw that and said , " No...No...It's fine ! You can stay Jensen !" She said.

" Actually I know how hard it for you Kavya ! I know that the way he behaved we probably don't even deserve you guys sitting around ! But I just wanna say please give him one chance. I have been married to him for 4 years now. Yes he made mistakes. He was a little bit wild then. But when he changed. He changed for good. Hell he even started a scholarship programme by your family's name in your high school. We don't have kids of our own. And he's trying to get you back like crazy. So I hope you forgive him !" Patricia said.

Kavya looked towards Jensen and he had that I told you so look. Patricia said again , " I bought you this though ! I mean If you don't wanna talk to him !" It was a velvet box. Kavya opened it find a hair accessory. The one that they usually put on buns. But it was made up of diamonds. " It's our family hairloom. I guess you didn't know that ! But it was your father's mother's. It's completely made up of diamonds we just added the sapphires." It was a beautiful gesture. " It's must have cost you a fortune ! Even adding these many sapphires !" Kavya said. " Kevin wanted something special for you !" Patricia said. " If you still wanna come and finish the lunch... " She asked again. Kavya looked towards Jensen because she was slowly giving in.

" Can I talk to Kevin first ?" Kavya said. " Yeah sure ! He is in the study !" Patricia said. Kavya looked towards Jensen and she went to talk to him while Patricia and Jensen proceeded back to kitchen. After about 15 minutes both of them came down. The awkwardness in them had died a little. Jensen could figure it out from Kavya's body language. " Everything's fine ?" He asked. " Umm yeah !" Kavya said smiling towards Kevin. " Thank God ! Cause I loved the lunch !" Jensen said making everyone giggle. The rest of the lunch went well and it was finally time for them to leave.

Jensen and Kevin saw Kavya and Patricia talking about some girly stuff from a distance. " She's a good girl ! You'll take care of her , right ?" Kevin asked going into a fatherly mode. " Yeah ! She's the best ! I'll always look after her !" Jensen said. A silence followed. " Do I need to do the formalities of asking you about marrying your daughter ?" Jensen asked sarcastically. Kevin giggled. " I don't think she'll allow that. We have reconciled but I'm way far from becoming the father figure !" Kevin sad with a hint of Sadness. " She'll come around ! Don't worry !" Jensen said  
.  
" Should we get going ! We have a flight to catch !" Kavya said as she interrupted the two guys talking. " Yeah sure !" Jensen said as he hugged Kevin and Patricia. Kavya followed him. This time the hug was not so awkward. " Call us if you need anything !" Kevin said. " I will ! " She said. Kevin cupped her face and kissed her forehead. 

Jensen and Kavya soon reached hotel and they hurried to pack their belongings. They had to leave for airport for their flight to Toronto now. " At least fold the clothes !" Kavya said as she saw Jensen dumping a pile into the suitcase. " Well I would have If we had the time !" Jensen said. " Calm down ! We'll make it !" Kavya said. After finally checking everything both of them checked out and headed towards airport.  
The checking in , the boarding pass and the boarding all those formalities happened and Jensen and Kavya again found themselves sitting in a plane. " It was a successful trip I must stay !" Jensen said as he ticked some memos on his phone. " I knew it was going to be ! I had you besides me!" Kavya said looking towards Jensen with love filled eyes. Jensen gave her lips a peck and then the next adventure waited for them.

Torcon... Here they come !


	4. Torcon !

Kavya wore a baby pink dress that came up to her knees. Her hair was straightened completely and she coupled the outfit with complete white colored canvas shoes. The dress was a single strap dress with a medium deep V neck. So Kavya just carried her light blue colored denim jacket in case if it gets too cold for her. She just applied a light pink color lip gloss and she was ready. 

" I'm ready J !" Kavya came out of the dressing room. Jensen was sitting on the couch tying laces of his shoes. Jensen on the other hand was wearing a black jeans coupled with simple classic white white V neck shirt. He paired it with an denim jacket in light wash. " And you look amazing !" Jensen as he had a first look at Kavya. " Not that great fan pink things. But this color looks good on you !" Jensen said winking. Kavya laughed and then their door bell rang. " It must the Padaleckis !" Jensen said as he went ahead and opened the door.

" Good morning you lovely couple !" Gen said entering with Shep in her arms. " You look so gorgeous !" Gen said as she saw Kavya. Kavya smiled said , " What happened to my little friend here ?" Kavya asked looking a little towards Shep who seemed slight withdrawn from them. " He came down with a fever yesterday !" Jared said. " Kids ! Can get sick anytime anywhere !" Jared said. " Anyways...." Jared said as he pulled Jensen aside for a little. Shep then saw Kavya and extended his hands towards her for a hug. " Hey you wanna go to her !" Gen asked as she cooed Sheppy and he just nodded. The two year old happily went from his mother's lap to Kavya.

" You warned her a little , right ?" Jared asked Jensen. " Umm.. Actually no ! Yesterday was a hard day ! Her parents and family ! And today she was so excited for this man. I just couldn't muster to tell her that some fans may not sound nice !" Jensen said looking towards his excited better half. " I just hope it doesn't happen but let's not leave her alone okay ? I mean if you haven't told her ..lets just take at least this precaution !" Jared said. " Yeah ! Someone will always be there in green room and I guess if the ladies decide to check the merch room , they'll do it together !" Jensen said. " Yeah ....yeah... let's worry a little less then and enjoy this thing !" Jared said.

" You girls ready ?" Jensen asked looking towards the brood. " Yeah yeah sure !" Gen said. Kavya got up with Shep in her arms. He wasn't ready to leave her now. " Sheppy ! My boy ...You wanna bunk a ride with Unca Jensen !" Jensen asked showing some love. " Noooooo...." Shep said with a long groan and hid himself in Kavya's crook. Everyone giggled at that. " Man I've got a competition !" Jensen said. " I'll just call Clif !" Jared said stepping aside. " Unca Jensen ! Can we go watch butterflies after your work !" Thomas said. He was looking so cute wearing green color shorts and a kiddie plaid shirt over that. " Yeah okay ! Sure kid !" Jensen said ruffling his hair. " He's got this crazy obsession over butterflies since we visited that museum in London." Gen said. Just then the door bell rang and Clif came. 

The two families left the room and started going down the elevator. Shep was still carried by Kavya. As the elevator opened on the lower floor , Kavya could hear screaming of the fans. " Aren't they supposed to be inside ?" Kavya asked. All of them got outside and waited in front of elevator for some time. " Alright ! The green room is ready ! You guys can wait there uptill you want !" A hotel staff came near and said to all of them. " Yeah ! Okay !" Jensen said. She then gave Jared some papers to look at. Jensen then took Sheperd from Kavya's hands and said , " Let's go like this !". Kavya held Jensen's hand as she looked at the crowd that was waiting for them. At first she was free. Two or three fans were a different thing but a crowd of hundred was kinda scary. Screams , flashes there was everything.

" C'mon ! Lets go !" Jensen said as he asked for Kavya's hand. And they both headed towards the noise. " JENSEN ! JENSEN !....JARED.....JARED...!" The crowd screamed like crazyy. Jensen particularly carrying Shep made fans capture him a lot. " Is it Shep ?" Some fans asked. " Yeah ! He isn't leaving both of them since morning !" Gen said as she answered politely. " Oh my God ! How sweet !" A girl said as she clicked photos. " The fandom's sure going to love that !" Another girl said. Jensen smiled towards some of them and looked towards Kavya if she was Okay. She was mostly curious looking everywhere. Jensen felt nice seeing that she was enjoying herself. She mostly kept near him not moving too far.

As soon as Kavya came more into the view , the photo capturing also increased. " We love you Kavya !" Some fans shouted waving at her. Kavya looked at then and smiled graciously. Clif finally opened the door to the hall where the convention was going to take place. It was empty for now since was fans were still standing outside. The stage was ready was along with the musical instruments on the side. " Green room's that way !" Clif pointed.

" So you are the lady that stole Dean Winchester's heart ?" Richard Spieght said as soon as Kavya set the foot in green room. Everyone laughed at that. " Yeah..I suppose I am !" Kavya said. She then met with other people. Misha Collins , Rob Benedict etc. They were quite interesting people. Full of energy , excitement and mischievous. The next hour was filled with continuous laughing , leg pulling , guys shoving each other just for fun. All in all it was good time. " Okay ! Here we leave you ladies alone for the time being !" Jared said. " Gen knows when the good stuff starts !" Jared said pointing towards Kavya. " You going to be okay ?" Jensen asked. " Yeah ! Go ahead ! Give them a good time !" Kavya said giving Jensen a kiss on her lips.

" I wanna go see the goodies !" Tom said grumpily. " Okay ! But no tantrum throwing to purchase anything !" Gen said. " How are you feeling Sheppy ?" Gen asked. " He's still warm !" Kavya said touching his forehead. " You know ! You should get him out of those warm clothes. His temp will come down in an instant !" Kavya said. " He was complaining of cold ! So I put the jacket on him !" Gen said as she removed the zipper. " It's the fever. It'll come down if we cool it down !" Kavya said. And soon enough the effect started showing, Shep's temperature lowered to almost normal ! " C'mon Sheppy lets roam around baby !" Kavya said. Shep got up from a large chair on which he was couped up. He got up immidiately as his fever was down a little bit. " Yay my boy let's have some fun !" Kavya said as she held his hand.

" Woah ! There's a lot of crowd still here !" Kavya said as they entered the merch room. " Alright little guys dont leave our hands ! We don't have Clif with us !" Kavya said to the 2 and 4 year olds. " I thought the crowd will be less since the panel has started !" Kavya asked Gen. " Oh It's actually less." Gen said looking towards Kavya. " Actually some pay for only panel , some only for photo ops. It depends on how much they are willing to spend." Gen said. They roamed around a little bit and then decided to head for panel. 

" We just need to head through the back !" Gen said as both of them had decided that they would sit behind the stage and not watch it from front. A hotel support staff showed them the way and guided them towards the area where they would be able to sit. Soon they spotted Clif and sat with him behind the stage. 

" We are fucking assholes on the set ! Like really... High school bullies !" Jensen said as they talking about the pranks they pulled out on Misha. The crowd laughed at that. " Okay next question !" Jared said. The mic moved and a girl probably in her late teens stood up. " Hi J2 ! I'm Raven !" The girl said. " Hey there Raven !" Jensen said as he put down a the glass from which he was drinking something on the corner of the stage. " I couldn't help but ask after seeing you carrying Shep today ! Are you the little guy's best friend ?" The girl asked. Jensen looked up with a victorious grin towards Jared.  
" You know these guys are 2 and 4 and he is already upstaging me !" Jared said looking towards Jensen. Jensen laughed at that. " Yeah ! He likes to hang around with me ! We even have planned to go and see butterflies after this !" Jensen said. " Aww !" The crowd said softly. " When did this happen ? And why I haven't been included ?" Jared asked surprised. The crowd laughed. " You were on some call and he gave me those Sam's puppy eyes !" Jensen said. The crowd laughed at that. " Unca Jensen , Can we go see the butttteerfllies..?" Jensen said mimicking Tom. " Did you teach him those puppy eyes ?" Jensen asked again. The crowd laughed hilariously. " Well I guess I have been ditched out of the gang !" Jared said pretending to give a sad look. " You can hang around with his kids. " A fan shouted. " Oh yeah ! That's for sure !" Jared said. 

" It's amazing ! My both kids love him to the bits. Now the younger one had specially taken a liking for his girlfriend ! It's just good seeing friends turning into family !" Jared said with a serious tone. And when they were moving to next question , Tom's voice came from back stage. " I love you Unca Jensen !". The fandom literally exploded. " Awww !" , " Oh my God !" , " That's so cute !" came the reactions. Jensen and Jared both chuckled at that. " This guy deserves a mic !" Rob said getting off the stage and getting behind.

" Hello Unca Jensen !" Tom said again. The crowd shouted again. " Hi Thomas !" Jensen said and asked the crowd to remain silent. Children could get easily overwhelmed. Gen was laughing at the antics her son was pulling while Kavya motioned to him say something more. But suddenly the little guy became shy and stopped. " Are...are you and Kavya eating my gummy bears ?" Jensen asked finally that made Kavya laughed hysterically. She covered her mouth just so that her voice doesn't reach the mic. She kept the gummy bear packet aside and motioned for Thomas to say no. " What gummy bears ?" Thomas asked in a low , shy and the most cute voice anyone could ever hear. The crowd's reaction affirmed to that. " That's a yes !" Jensen said pursing his lips. The crowd laughed again. " Okay next !" Jensen said.

A girl in a late 20's stood up and asked. " Hi my name is Cataleya ! My question is for Jensen !" She said. Jensen greeted her and then she continued. " Well we all know how Jared and Gen fell in love. On the set. And in your case there a butt load of crap that I guess is made up about how you guys met !" Cataleya said. " Is it ? What does it say !" Jensen asked with curiosity. He didn't know about this part. " Well one says Jensen met with an accident and was blown away by his doctor ! The other says that Kavya is a big fan of you and you guys met at a charity event. One blog says that Kavya helped you buy some over the counter medicines." Jensen laughed on hearing the second one.

" Well for starters she watches supernatural ! But ....." Jensen took a long pause and said. " One day I came back from some work and found her sleeping with a bowl of food on her stomach. And she literally slept watching supernatural. Something from season 1!" Jensen said and the crowd laughed hilariously. " Seriously ?" Jared asked. " Yeah I mean I know that she was hell tired and all that but it hurt me and I asked , how can you sleep when my show is going on ?" Jensen said again taking a pause. " Hear what she said !" Jensen again took a long pause. " I don't know this one but I know the answer's going to be hilarious !" Jared said. " She said You dropped Sam from the women in white hunt and Jess made cookies ! So she thought it was a everybody lives happily ever after thing !" Jensen said that with a serious face and raised his hands in defeat. " Beat this fan of supernatural !" Jared said laughing hilariously.

Kavya on the other hand was so embarrassed back stage when she heard Jensen telling the story. The crowd was literally in tears laughing. After a moment of loud laughing Jensen finally said , " I'll read about how we hooked up on the net for sure. But what's your question !" Jensen asked. " I wanna know how you actually hooked up...I mean actor... doctor..... !" The fan asked. The whole crowd cheered for her question. Richard Spieght came excitedly on the stage. Jensen looked at Jared a little blushing and smiling from the corner of the eyes. " Well...this is the story we all want to hear !" Richard then took a small pauses and said , " Because this motherfucker hasn't told the whole story to anybody on the set yet !" Richard said that with a bit of aggression.

" Well you want to hear the real story or the story I usually tell ?" Jensen said with a mischievous grin. " Woah ! Woah ! Wait there... How can we be so sure that real story is also not a lie ?" Rob asked. " Man ! You are so battered now !" Jared said as he punched hole in his juice box. " I have a better suggestion !" Rob said. " Why not invite the honorable lady herself ?" Rob said again. That sent Kavya and Jensen both into shock.

" Maybe we should leave Gen !" Kavya said as she got up from her seat trying to run away from the situation. " Oh no..no.. It's fun. C'mon you have to wait." Gen said holding her hand. " I doubt she'll like that. She's too shy for this !" Jensen said smiling. Jared then said , " Don't worry I'll handle that !" Saying that he jumped down the stage and got behind. The crowd shouted in excitement. " She's probably saying no...no...no...to Jared now !" Jensen said blushing.

And true to that , " It's my first time and you are actually dragging me on stage....no...no...no !" Kavya said to Jared . " Oh don't worry ! We are going to have some fun !" Jared said as he held her hand and led her in front. As soon as Kavya came into the view of audience the noise level touched different level. Kavya looked at Jensen from down only mouthing this is not a good idea. Jared helped her on the stairs and she went near Jensen Ackles. Suddenly there were so many flashes , so many clicks. " So here's presenting for the first time , Dr. Kavya Ray !" Rob said giving Kavya a hug followed by Richard.

Jensen enveloped her in a side hug and then covering his mic he said , " Don't worry ! It's just fun !". He then kissed her forehead. And because of that action the crowd roared once again. " So what are we gonna do here is that we are going to separate you love bugs for a while and see how much of Jensen had lied uptill now !" Rob said as he came between Jensen and Kavya. " I can assert because I was there when these two first met !" Jared said. " Okay Jensen ! Start !" Rob said.

" It's like I'm being interrogated for falling in love !" Jensen said. Kavya laughed at that. " Oh yeah ! You are ! So you are going to say it part wise and we are going to confirm it from Kavya and Jared !" Rob said. " What say guys ?" Richard asked the crowd and it shouted again. " So Jensen when did you first meet Kavya ?" Rob asked.

Jensen looked at Kavya as he remembered the days. " Umm...We were shooting the last episodes of the previous season and you know all that lockdown and stuff had happened back then. So long story short we had to reach Seattle by a car and then from Seattle we were supposed to catch a flight to Austin. We were at this place that was on the border between Canada And America. They stopped us there to check for any symptoms ! That's were I saw her first !" Jensen said smiling at the last sentence. He remembered how only her eyes were visible because she was wearing mask. 

" So Break !" Rob said. " Is this correct ?" Rob asked Kavya. " Yeah !" Kavya said and Jared gave a thumbs up. " So you were working in the hospital and do you knew who Jensen Ackles was ?" Richard asked. " Umm yeah ! I knew him and Jared. But I was in a very professional mode back then so I didn't fangirl around them !" Kavya said. " Oh boy ! How hurtful was it Jensen ! A girl not losing her balance at the sight of you ! " Rob asked. Jared and Jensen both laughed at that. " What happened next ?" Richard asked again.

Jensen was about to say something when Jared interrupted. " I'm gonna take this !" Jared said keeping a hand on shoulder. " This guy was literally head over heels for her. And he literally tried to woo her with literally the worst pick up lines I have ever heard !" Jared looked at Kavya and they both laughed hearing that. The crowd laughed. " It was not that bad ! In case if you have noticed I've got the girl !" Jensen said mischievously. The crowd said , " Yeah...!" In a loud voice. 

" Okay cut to next scene ! Who asked for the phone number first !" Rob asked. " Of course me !" Jensen said. " Yeah It was Jensen !" Kavya said in assertion. " So what did you say ? Did you give it ? " Richard asked. Kavya looked at Jensen if she should tell them. " Go on baby , tell them the truth. They are roasting me anyways !" Jensen said. " I said no !" Kavya said. And the crowd was shocked. " How the hell I was supposed to give my phone number to a stranger ?" Kavya said and the whole crowd erupted in laughter including Rob , Jared , Richard and the music band.

" So ladies ! If you think I'm a chick magnet , this is what happens when Jensen Ackles asks for a chick's number !" Jensen said with a serious face looking towards the crowd. " But I gave it to you after you said we can be just friends !" Kavya said. " I didn't hesitate then !" Kavya said. " Didn't hesitate ! It took me 15 minutes to convince you and then you write your number saying ' Don't make me regret it !'" Jensen said confronting her. The crowd laughed again.

" And now guys the fun part starts !" Jensen said again. " I got the phone number and I was like wow. And when we were leaving she said. Now you got my phone number and you even know where I work. So we can meet anytime now ! And I was yay...this place is barely a two hour drive from our shoot location. But...." Jensen took a long pause and looked towards Kavya. Kavya had her face in her palms and was literally embarrassed about this stuff now.

" But she forgot or should I say ' forgot on purpose ' to mention that it was her last day there ! She was also moving !" Jensen said. " I mean do you guys forget that it's your last day at your work place !" Jensen asked his fans with a funny face. The fans laughed. " Kavya does !" Jensen said again and the crowd erupted in laughter. " We started texting the next day. And they were very formal conversation. Good morning ! Good night ! Hope you have a nice day and all that. Note that I still don't know that she had moved from that county !" Jensen said raising his fingers. Kavya had still the ' I am embarrassed for what I did look ! '. 

" And then a day later , I texted her that I'm going at a friend's place for a dinner !" Jensen said. " It was my Mom's bday !" Jared said. " Oh yeah !" Jensen said. " It was his Mom's birthday ! And to my msg she replies - oh yeah I am also going to dinner to this friend's house that I have known since long !" Jensen continued. " And you still don't know that she is not in her previous county anymore !" Rob made sure. " No ! I'm still thinking she's in Washington state !" Jensen clarified.

" And then Meg ,my sister , mentioned that one of her friends was coming to dinner and guess who that guest was ?" Jared said. The crowd erupted in laughter again. " Imagine both of their faces looking at each other when they saw each other at our house !" Jared said. " This should actually get a love story of the year award !" 

" You didn't know that Jensen lived in Austin ?" Rob asked to Kavya. " I think he mentioned that he was going to Austin but I didn't know he was living there. And I was like even if he was there what we're the chances that would I cross paths with him !" Kavya said. 

" But then we talked ! We went out a couple of times ! We discussed things. She was fairly honest about why she was apprehensive about being with me. !" Jensen said pulling Kavya in a side hug and then looking at her. " And now we are here !" Jensen said this raising the hand in which she wore the ring. 

" So adorable !" , " Awww !" , " The fandom explodes !"...came the reactions. " J ! Everyone's looking at us ! Can I go down now ?" Kavya asked covering her mic with her hands. She was not used to so much attention. Jensen smiled looking at her. While most of them craved for his stardom , she just wanted to be with him ! This made Jensen love her even more. " Okay ! I guess that's enough of us !" Jensen said as he helped Kavya down the stairs. He the gave kiss on her lips. " Awww !" The people sitting in the front row said.

And Kavya immidiately went to the backside. " You know this video is going to get so viral !" Gen said as soon as she saw Kavya entering. " This was totally unexpected and new for me !" Kavya said as she sat there trying to take in all that had happened.  
Jensen went back on the stage and was again bombarded by questions. " So can we say that it was love at first sight for you ?" Richard asked. Jensen smiled and said , " For me it was. And she was damn honest with me that it's going to take time for her to take this all in. Of course she was going to be startled that some Hollywood actor was trying to get her on a date." Jensen said. 

Jensen then took a long pause and said , " You know ..but that's what I loved about her. She's damn honest at such things. And even though she knew I had a good thing going on with my career she was pretty sure from the beginning that she's in love with her's too. And I guess that was what I was searching in a girl , one who doesn't always live in my niche. She's gotta have something on her own ! Of course I wanted someone to support me but at the end I also wanted to support someone's dream ! " Jensen said. 

" Yeah ! I remember she even made this guy apologize because he was rude to someone at the hospital !" Jared said as he remembered that. " Yeah ! I was dick. I mean actually a dick when I first met her. But she did the right thing there. She was like Jensen Ackles or not, you did wrong you need to apologize. And inspite of me being a dick she was so calm...so calm...I mean she's just a perfect mixture of a childhood innocence and an adult maturity." Jensen said.

" Oh my Gosh ! You are so in love !" A fan shouted. " Yeah ! I'm !" Jensen said with a proud grin on his face.

And just as Gen had predicted , the video went viral within minutes.

@JandJfan : Oh my God ! He is so in love

@Spnfan : Way to Go Jensen

@Jackkesforever : What she said no to Jensen. What a bitch ?

@J2supernatural : Way to support your girl Jensen

@Jensenfans : Do I sense a married within a month...


	5. Distances.....

Kavya looked towards Jensen as he was sleeping peacefully on the bed. He had returned late after the whole photo ops and the signature thing got delayed by two hours. It was around 7 in the morning. Kavya had gotten a call just half an hour ago from her organization that she was in dire need of in a country somewhere in Western Asia. This was a whole new thing now. With the wedding almost in 60 days could she spare 24 days like this. Her stomach was in total knots now. This was one part , but the second part was way more scarier. Telling Jensen about it. But Kavya knew that somewhere he'd understand. The lady on the phone had told her that she's forwarding her some links to see the seriousnessnof the situation. Kavya had told that she'll have a look at those and then tell her the final decision.

With baby steps Kavya went from the room to the balcony. She didn't want to get caught by Jensen. Kavya opened the link and started watching the video. Kavya put on the headphones and started to listen.

~ This is by far the worst humanatrian crises the world has ever seen. Political crises economic crises and an famine. ~

Kavya could see some protests on street , hunger , unemployment and all that. And now the video focussed on the health crises.

~ This is by far the largest epidemic of Cholera the world has ever seen. With 20,000 cases rising each day , the total count has nearly reached 11 lakhs in the past 6 months. 60 % of them are Children. The major cause of this epidemic is attributed to the unclean and contaminated water. This country doesn't have enough financial stability to set up water sanitation plants. It mainly depends on underground water for the source and now the water level which was on 30ft below the ground level has gone upto 1200 feet. 

Now let's talk about the health care in the country. Although the number of doctors has increased by 7% in the last decade. The doctor to patient ratio still remains at 3:10,000. There is severe shortage of medical aid , vaccines , medicine and advanced technology. ~

Kavya stopped the video there only. The area was in complete ruins. She knew she had to go there. But the wedding and the preparation everything roamed into her mind. She then looked at Jensen through the glass. He was still sleeping peacefully. Should she be actually doing this. She couldn't decide. " Meggs !" Kavya said as she remembered her friend. Kavya took her phone and dialled her number. It was still early , Kavya knew that. So Meggs not picking up her phone was a complete possibility. " Come on ! Pick up ! Pick up !" Kavya said as she impatiently tapped her hand on the table.

" Who you are calling this early ?" Jensen asked as he opened the sliding glass door. Kavya immidiately became alert on hearing his voice and shut down her laptop screen. She didn't want Jensen to see anything as of now. " Umm.....ummm...the ...the designer !" Kavya said a little stammering. " You calling the designer at 7 in the morning !" Jensen asked raising his eyebrows. " Yeah...I mean she sent the photo of the dress and I......I....didn't like the lace and the cut and some more things !" Kavya said again stammering but a little less than before. " You okay ? This is so unlike you ! Calling someone at 7 just because you don't like the lace !" Jensen said as he came near her. As soon as Jensen took a step forward , Kavya took one backwards. She didn't know what was happening to her. Jensen noticed the immidiate change in her demanor. So he stopped where ever he was. " Hey ! Hey...It's okay ! It's me ! What's going on with you ?" Jensen asked. When he saw that Kavya was calm enough he went near her and gently took the mobile from her hands and placed it on table.

Jensen cupped her face and asked , " Everything okay ?". Kavya took a deep breath and buried herself in the crook of his neck. " I'm sorry ! I'm sorry !" Kavya said twice. Little did Jensen know that she was apologizing for lying to him. " Why ?" Jensen asked. Kavya then composed herself a little bit. She knew Jensen would throw a fit if he hears the truth. So she decided to talk to him about it later. " I guess I got a little anxious ! The wedding , the dress , the guest ! The video went viral yesterday ! They say I am perfect. But I know I'm not. How can I be when.....!" Kavya stopped as the truth was about to slip from her mouth.

Jensen embraced her in a tight hug and rubbed his hands on her back. Maybe calling her on stage was a harsh decision , Jensen thought to himself. " Sshhh ! Sshhh ! It's okay !" Jensen said. " You wanna talk about what are you feeling ?" Jensen asked looking directly into her eyes. Kavya rubbed her already red eyes and nodded negatively. " Can I sleep for sometime. I got up quite early !" Kavya asked looking downwards. Jensen looked at his watch. Their was still quite a time for Kavya's and Gen's flight. " Yeah ! Sure sweetheart !" Jensen said as he guided her inside. As they both got near the bed , Kavya removed her jacket and got comfortable inside the blanket. As she was about to sleep , Jensen gave her a small white tablet with a glass of water. " It's just for anxiety ! It will help you sleep !" Jensen said as Kavya was still apprehensive about taking any medication. " Trust me , Okay ?" Jensen said and finally Kavya took it. Kavya felt the bed dip on opposite side. Jensen cuddled her just how she used to love. Within minutes the medication kicked in and Kavya was in deep sleep already. 

Forty five minutes later , Kavya was still in deep sleep thanks to the anti-anxiety medication. Jensen was also sleeping besides her just not as in deep slumber as her. Kavya's fone started vibrating on her side table. Jensen immidiately got up trying to lift it off table. He didn't want the sound to wake Kavya up. Although he knew she wouldn't , cause she was one of the deepest sleeper Jensen had ever seen. Jensen looked at the screen and saw that it was Megan. He picked up the call. " Hey Megg ! It's Jensen !" He said in a low voice as he made way to the balcony. As soon as he reached out his voice was normal again. " I heard the convention was good !" Megg said from the other side. " Yeah but maybe I think calling her on stage this early kinda went a little bad !" Jensen said and then told her whole thing about her anxiety. And how she was trying to be perfect. " Anyways ! Why did you call ? You wanna leave some message for her ?" Jensen asked. " Umm..No.. Actually I saw her missed call now. She called me quite early today. That's why I called !" Megg said. " Oh yeah ! She was worried about the lace that the designer used. And was saying something about the cut of the dress in the sketch !" Jensen said as he remembered the morning conversation. " How's that possible ? The designer didn't even mailed the sketch ! It isn't ready ! " Megg said. Well this a little shocking. " Maybe she mailed it last night. And you girls didn't check. Kavya was looking at the it in her laptop I guess !" Jensen said. " No ! The designer called yesterday evening only saying she'll need two more days !" Megg answered. Well this was a shock now. With a few small talks Jensen ended the call with Megg. He then looked at Kavya. Why did she lie to him ? Jensen thought to himself. 

Jensen got inside and was about to wake Kavya up. He just couldn't wait anymore for the answers. But then he saw her laptop lying on the table. He knew he shouldn't be doing that. But he opened it and the first thing that popped was Kavya's mailbox. He read the recent one which Kavya was reading. Some unknown city names , cholera , crises. Jensen couldn't believe his eyes. Was Kavya actually thinking about going for this assignment. No he wasn't worried for the wedding. He knew they could pull it off anyway. He remembered how much of it had taken to recover from the whole Christian thing and her last assignment because of the pandemic. Jensen rubbed his fingers over his face. This was going to be a whole new thing when they talk about.

Jensen was still musing over all these when he saw Kavya moving. He inmidiately shut her laptop and pretended that he was going over something on his mobile. Kavya got up groggily and yawned. " I'll be back in minute !" Kavya said as she hurried into the bathroom. Jensen didn't say any word. Just a nod.

( Bathroom )

Kavya looked into the mirror. She looked at herself. Too many thoughts clouded her mind. Jensen , Would he approve ? The wedding , Should I leave the country now ? Wife , I'm going to be Jensen's wife. Is my independent life over. Am I expected to be all glitz and glamour now ? Kavya's perfect for Jensen ~ Some fans had said. Would a perfect fiancee say yes to this kind of work. Jensen, What would he think about me ? Should I be even thinking about this ? The worst hit country , they need help. No medical assistance , They need some experienced workers there. " Oh ! C'mon Kavya ! It's not like you are irreplaceable. They must have 20 more doctors like you !" Kavya's one mind said. " But they called me !" Her other side argued. Meggs didn't call back. Nice Meggs. You really are some friend. Kavya needed to talk to Jensen. She needed to have his opinion.

Kavya was still wondering when she heard a knock. " You done there ?" Jensen asked from the other side of the door. Hearing his voice Kavya came back to reality and said , " Yeah ! Yeah ! Just a moment !" Kavya said as she hurriedly finished her tasks . After 5 minutes she had a final look at her face. She wiped it with a soft towel and went out. She saw Jensen was pouring coffee for her. " You okay with coffee or you want tea ?" Jensen asked. " No...no..Coffee is fine !" Kavya said. Jensen gave her the cup and opened the door so they could sit outside. 

Kavya was figuring out a way to tell Jensen about what had happened today when she suddenly heard Jensen speak. " You know we are getting married in 2 months !" Jensen said and then kept his cup on the table. " And I guess I deserve to know that you are planning to another continent miles away almost for 25-30 days." Jensen said with hurt, anger both clearly visible in his eyes. Kavya's heart beat increased on hearing that. " How did you know about it ?" Kavya asked in surprise. " That's not a main thing. The thing is I know. And I want to know what you think !" Jensen asked straight forward.  
Kavya heart beat increased. She didn't know what Jensen expected from her. And she didn't know he will react. " I don't know !" Kavya said in total confusion. Jensen pinched the bridge of his nose and got up angrily. " Well I hope you remember your past experiences !" He was about to leave when Kavya asked. " What do you mean ?". Jensen chuckled sarcastically and said , " Christian ??". Jensen took a long pause and said again. " Oh wait ! There's a more. Remember how of a mess you were when we first met !" Jensen said. Boy this was so unexpected. The last sentence hurt Kavya like hell. She let out a whimper from her throat and then saw Jensen's face. There was no regret written over. Which actually meant that he thought wasn't wrong. He actually meant what he said. Kavya sat there dumbfounded.

" You think that ?" Kavya asked. Jensen didn't answer. " Tell me one thing !" Jensen said not sitting but standing in a dominant position. " You are doctor. You save lives anyways. Why there's always a need to go out and do that. You know you can't take it. Why the hell would you even think of it ?" Jensen asked. " What do you mean I can't take it ?" Kavya asked with anger now. " Oh come on ! You know how mentally fucked up you become when you get out !" Jensen said. Kavya was again hoping that Jensen didn't mean what he said. Maybe he was just angry.

" J can you please calm down. We can talk about it silently !" Kavya said as she got up from her place and almost pleaded Jensen. " Oh no ! The time to talk silently is gone. Had you not lied to me in the morning I would have talked calmly. But now !" Jensen said with anger again. " Don't you get it. This is why I didn't talk you so immidiately. I knew how you would react. Something like this comes up your anger is through the roof. And it scares me. You are scaring me !" Kavya said as few tears escaped her eyes. " I AM SCARING YOU...??? I ???" Jensen shouted loudly. It was so loud that Kavya almost covered her ears. " Well you should be scared. Because EVERYTIME , EVERY DAMN TIME something like this comes up , I am going to react like this !" Jensen said shouting again. 

" You know what ?? If you remember you were ways scared of one thing. If you are enough for me. And now I feel is that doubt of yours was kinda true. I have done so much for you and what do I get in return !" Jensen stopped there. He knew things were taking a totally different path. Kavya's eyes were completely wet now. " I'm sorry , I'll do more !" Kavya said in between tears. " Please don't be mad at me !" Kavya said again. " Man ! I need some space now !" Jensen said as he got out slammed the door.

Kavya crouched down on the floor. She just couldn't believe what she had heard. Was it actually the truth. She felt like she was trapped in a nightmare. She was shaking , trembling , terrified , afraid , scared. " I'm sorry J ! I'm sorry for not being enough !" Kavya cried to herself. Kavya's eyes dripped with tears. The walls that she had held for so long , so strong collapsed in just a matter of time. Salty tears fell from her chin and soaked her shirt. It was raw , Everything , the tears , the crying , the emotion. Kavya sat like that for a few minutes and then decided that she would call Jensen. Still shaking she got up and tried to call Jensen. First time no answer. Second time no answer. Third time still no answer. And fourth time finally he cut the call.

Kavya couldn't think how things got so bad. One moment Everything was nice and now each and everything in her world came crashing down.  
Finally after 5 minutes her phone ranged. She was confident that it was Jensen so she picked it up hastily. " J ??" Kavya said almost pleading. " It's Gen !" Came Genevieve's voice from other side. " Oh ! I'm sorry ! I thought it was Jensen !" Kavya said sadly. She had really hoped for that. " It's okay ! I just wanted to ask that we could go by a cab to the airport , right ? I mean Jared's saying that the guys would drop us but lets not worry them. They are tired already !" Gen said. Kavya listened to Gen but she barely understood anything. " Yeah yeah no probs !" Kavya replied squinting her eyes. " And what do you mean you thought it was J ? Isn't he with you ?" Gen asked. " No..he....he just got an important call !" Kavya said. " Okay ! Get ready then we will leave in half hour !" Gen said. Kavya looked at the clock. She needed to get ready as well. " Should she ? Will Jensen come back before she leaves. And if he doesn't what would she tell Jared and Gen. 

Kavya had to compose herself for now. She took some deep breathes and at last started gathering her things. Though every two minutes she turned towards door. Eyeing it with complete focus. Trying to hear if someone's trying to open the latch , If someone is inserting their keycard. But there was nothing. Kavya put the pile of her clothes in her suitcase without folding them.

After what felt like hours sitting on the bed and constantly trying to call Jensen , she heard another knock. She ran towards it again hoping it was Jensen. But it was Genevieve again. " Hey ! The car is waiting outside !" Gen said. " Where is J ?" She asked as she saw the room empty. Just the Jared came from behind and asked , " Hasn't he returned uptill now ?". Kavya's stomach was in knots again. They both didn't know what had happened. That means Jensen didn't call Jared like he usually does. Just then her mobile beeped. It was a text from Jensen. 

~ Catch your flight ! Don't wait for me !~

Kavya's heart sank on reading that text. Was she that bad to him all these days. "What does he say ? How much time ?" Jared asked. "Ummm....he's got this friend that needs him....for the moment ! I don't think he can make it !" Kavya said. " He's got a friend in Toronto ?" Jared asked surprised. " Yeah...some long lost cousin he said....kinda of family problems I guess !" Kavya said trying to cover up as much as possible. " Okay then let's leave !" Gen said finally believing what Kavya said.

Jared dropped both the ladies in the lobby and and kissed his kids goodbye. And within no time Kavya and Gen were on there way to airport. It was taking everything to curb the tears , Kavya had. How she managed to put a straight face in front of Gen even she didn't knew. They reached the airport and did all the formalities and finally with the boarding pass the sat waiting in front of the gate. Kavya checked her mobile literally every two minutes. Thankfully Gen was occupied by her kids so she didn't notice anything suspectible.

When there was very few time left to board, Kavya excused herself to go to the washroom. As soon as she was alone she called Jensen again. This time it directly went to voicemail.

" J ! This is Kavya again. I'm at the airport and heading back to Austin. I'm sorry. I'm very sorry if I have hurt you. Talk to me please. I miss you. Call me !" Kavya said wiping a tear. She then again looked into the mirror and touched up a little bit. She didn't want Gen to know that she was crying. When she went back she saw Gen waving at her from a distance. She was calling her out as the boarding had started. Kavya increased her speed and got behind Gen holding Tom's hand.

Kavya was continuously taking deep breathes so as to controll her sobbing. As they boarded the plane , the memories of her and Jensen watching the road runner show hit her. She suddenly looked at the ceiling to avoid the tears from streaming down. After Gen looked at her she pretended that she was trying to adjust the hand luggage in the upper compartment saving herself again.

Gen tried to engage her small talks but the whole flight was literally hell for her. She just wanted to be alone and cry it out. And since her mobile was also in flight mode she didn't know if Jensen had called her back or not. She was desparate to know that. Thankfully this time it was a 4 hour flight not like the previous one which was almost of 6 hours duration. Time literally passed like they were on another planet. But finally they landed. And as soon as they were on land , Kavya checked her mobile. But there was nothing. She was a little more sad this time because she was confident that Jensen would have called or messaged by now. But he didn't. Did she hurt him this much ? Kavya didn't understand. The car was ready here also. Kavya just wanted to be in her room now.

( Kavya's apartment )

Kavya pushed the door bell hard. As soon as Gen dropped her and she was alone her tears had started flowing again. She just couldn't keep them inside anymore. She even tried to call him from Austin airport but again it went to voicemail. " Well hello there ! I suppose we could call you the girl who went viral !" Meggs asked excitedly as she opened the door. But as soon as she saw Kavya she said , " Everything okay ?". And this was it for Kavya she broke down completely. " What happened darling ?" Meggs asked as she bought Kavya inside. " We had a fight." Kavya said. " Well you are a couple. They fight all the time. Don't worry he will come around !" Meggs said pacifying her. " No I don't know. He isn't answering my calls. He isn't talking. Didn't come to see me while I left from there !" Kavya said in between sobs. Well that doesn't sound like Jensen at all. Meggs thought to herself. Something really big had happened for sure. Kavya was totally limp now. She knew it was something bad but just to cheer her up she said , " I know him. He'll surely come around ! Why don't you go get changed. I'll make you a hot steaming cup of coffee !" Megg said. She literally had to push Kavya to get changed.

When Kavya was inside , Meggs decided to call Gen. If something this big had happened Gen must surely know. But as she was about to put the phone to her ears Kavya came from behind and stopped her. She looked at the caller ID and cut the call. " Don't call Gen ! They are his friends firsts !" Kavya said. " What do you mean ?" Meggs asked. " He'll need someone too. And they are his friends first. I don't want a situation where he tries to talk to them and he finds out that I have snatched them from him also !" Kavya said. " You won't snatch them. We are all friends !" Meggs said dismissing her statement. 

Meggs then held her hand and made her sit on the couch. " What did he say to you ?" Meggs asked Seriously. He knew that Jensen had hurt her friend a little too much. " It was just out of anger ! Don't worry about it !" Kavya said trying to change the topic. " What did he say ?" Meggs asked again. " He said that he does too much for me and....he doesn't get what he deserves in return.....!" Kavya said sobbing. " He thinks I don't deserve him !" Kavya said again. She then explained exactly what had started the argument. She told Meggs Everything only on one promise that she won't tell Gen and Jared anything.

" Lemme call him one more time. I guess he just need time to cool off !" Kavya said as she picked her phone again. Buy Meggs stopped her this time." No you won't !" Meggs said taking Kavya's phone in her hand. " Let him call you this time !" She said again. " No ! You won't call him untill tomorrow !" Meggs said. " What's special about tomorrow ?" Kavya asked. " You are catching the flight to that asian country tommorow !" Meggs said. " But he doesn't want me to !" Kavya said taking her face in her hands. " It doesn't matter ! You want to go ! You are going ! Otherwise I'm going to kick your ass out of this apartment !" Kavya said. " This time Liberty is there with me ! I mean I saw her name on the list !" Kavya said. " That's even more good ! He said he needed time and space. Let him have his time and space. But you don't call him now !" Meggs said taking a firm decision. "But I miss him !" Kavya said. " But you will let him call you !" Meggs said.

( Night )

Kavya sat in her balcony. Staring into infinity. She still hadn't got a call from Jensen. What had happened in the past 2 days was totally unexpected. Kavya opened her mobile phone and looked at the yesterday's video that has went viral.  
" I was looking for someone who would support me as well as someone who had something of her own also. I also wanted to support someone's dream !" Jensen said.   
Was this statement so hollow that he forgot it completely the next morning. She then started reading the comments on the video. " They are perfect !" , " I hope this girl keeps Jensen Happy !" , " Oh they look so good together !". Kavya felt a burden of all these things on her. 

The other thing that was devastating was that Jensen saying to her that she was not enough for him. And it hurt to know that she was not enough. It hurt to know that she was not what he needs. Kavya looked behind in the house to see where was Meggs. Maybe she was in one of the bedrooms. Kavya dialled Jensen's number once again. Again voice mail.

" Hey J ! It's me again. I guess you are still angry and hurt and I don't know what exactly are you feeling. But we can sort it out by talking at least. Don't shut me out J please. Talk to me. I miss you. Please just at least tell me where I went wrong. "

Kavya then wiped her face with her left hand's sleeves. She was on the verge of crying again.   
" Okay ! I don't know if I can speak anymore ! Just call me !" Kavya said as she wiped the tears and went inside.  
Kavya went into her bedroom and tried to sleep. She didn't want to have any dinner.

( Toronto )

" Man we are drunk !" Jared said as he drank his last shot of vodka. " Yeah ! Let's go home with Clif !" Jensen said. " The producers gonna be mad because we missed a flight !" Jared said. " It's gonna be fine. We will make it up to them!" Jensen said as they both tumbled out of the bar.  
" Btw who's your long lost cousin ?" Jared asked. " My long lost cousin ?" Jensen said surprised. " Yeah ! The one you met today morning so urgently that you weren't there to even drop Kavya at airport !" Jensen chuckled. " Oh that !" He again chuckled. Just then Clif came and dropped both of them at the hotel.

( Next day late afternoon )

Jensen groggily woke up from his bed. As soon as he opened his eyes he closed them owing to the light. " Kavya ?" Jensen said as he felt the other side of the bed empty. " Kavi ?" Jensen asked again. When no one answered him he got up and looked around. The suite was completely empty. Jensen then took out his mobile to see what time it was. But guess what, his mobile was dead too. He then looked at the digital watch to see what time it was. He was shocked to see the time and the date as well.

Jensen tried to remember what had happened yesterday. " Oh shit !" He said he remembered the fight. Jensen quickly put his mobile phone to charge. As he waited for it to charge minimally he roamed around and tried to remember what happened before he got drunk. 

( Flashback )

" You know what ?? If you remember you were always scared of one thing. If you are enough for me. And now I feel is that doubt of yours was kinda true. I have done so much for you and what do get in return !" Jensen stopped there. He knew things were taking a totally different path. Kavya's eyes were completely wet now. " I'm sorry , I'll do more !" Kavya said in between tears. " Please don't be mad at me !" Kavya said again. " Man ! I need some space now !" Jensen said as he got out slammed the door.

( Present )

" Fuck !" Jensen said. His anger was through the roof. He really needed to controll that. But what was the use now. The deed was done. Jensen's heart rate increased. Where was Kavya now ? Did she catch the flight to Austin. But soon he heard the start up tone of his mobile and he ran towards it.  
Jensen immidiately dialled Kavya's number. Her fone was switched off. He tried again. But it was switched off. He then saw the notifications of 7-8 voice messages. All were from Kavya. He sat on the bed and started listening to them in a serial order.

" J ! This is Kavya again. I'm at the airport and heading back to Austin. I'm sorry. I'm very sorry if I have hurt you. Talk to me please. I miss you. Call me !" 

" J ! Where you are ? I'm scared ? Are you okay ? Please call back ! I'm sorry !"

" J ! I reached Austin after you told me to board the flight ! Are you still angry ? We can talk about ? What did I do to upset you so much ? Please call back !"

" J ! I'm sorry for not being enough. And I'm sorry for not doing my equal part. Please call back !"

" J ! I'm sorry for that. For you didn't get what you expected in return ! If you could just call back ! Please ! I'm a little worried now !"

" J ! It's almost evening. Where are you ? We always used to discuss things ? What happened ? Please call back !"

" Hey J ! It's me again. I guess you are still angry and hurt and I don't know what exactly are you feeling. But we can sort it out by talking at least. Don't shut me out J please. Talk to me. I miss you. Please just at least tell me where I went wrong. "

" Okay ! I don't know if I can speak anymore ! Just call me !" 

Each and every message bore a teary voice of Kavya. Jensen felt so guilty , so heart broken. He had done exactly what she was scared of. He had balatantly said that she was not enough for him. Though he didn't mean it , but he sounded like he did. Jensen ran his hands through his hair. He again tried to dial Kavya's number. But it was switched off.

" Meggs ! " Jensen said as he dialled her number. As soon as his call was picked up , Jensen asked with an urgency, " Where is she ?". Meggs was angered at his voice at first. He had hurt her best friend. " Oh look who decide to call ?" Meggs said sarcastically. " So you were gone for almost 2 days full. From yesterday morning to today evening. And now you expect answers ?" Meggs asked angrily. " I know things turned out bad ! But her phone is switched off ! Where is she ?" Jensen asked again. " Relax ! She's on a flight. She's on her way to that assignment !" Meggs said finally spilling out the truth.

" She left for it ? When ? How ?" Jensen asked. This was the least expected answer he'd get. " Of course I wasn't going to make her stay for a guy who considers her ' not enough ' ! It's her job. She went for it. The end !" Meggs said.

" Do you even know how was it for her for the last 2 days. She didn't eat ! She didn't sleep ! Just because you were too busy to call her back. How could you do it Jens. She trusted you with her life. She was just crying to herself in sleep. " I'll do better ! I'll do better !" That were the only words that came out her mouth. You know when she was leaving ? What did she ask me ? She asked if Jensen would leave her ? Wow Jensen Ackles wow !"

A lone man tear escaped his eyes. " I'm sorry ! I'll try to reach her. I'll search for flights !" Jensen said as that was the only option he had in mind. " Wake up princess ! It's real world. You put money and you get it ! It's not like that ! She's in the middle of a literal war zone ! You won't get visas for such things ! Flights are out of the questions !" Megan said.

" The only thing we can do is we can see if she has checked in twice a day ! Morning and evening on their site. Just that it ! And you will live in this hell because you just put Kavya through one !" Meggs said and she cut the call.

Just then Jensen's eyes saw something shining on the table. Jensen went near it and saw that it was her locket. It had K and J inscribed on it in a beautiful way. He remembered the day she told him how she found out about this jewellery designer and she made it for herself.   
" I'm sorry Kavi ! I'm sorry ! Please come back !" Jensen said as he sat on the floor.


	6. Hey There !

( Day 2 )

Kavya sat down on the rough earth underneath a tent they had built up. It was her second day here. And they had managed to built some make shifts hospitals using tents. Her clothes were completely muddy and her hair was sticky because of the sweating. 4 days had passed since she had talked to Jensen. 4 difficult days. Kavya bought her legs closer and hugged her knees. It was incredible that how one missing person can make us so weak in some moments. Kavya closed her eyes and rested her head on her knees. " Here !" She heard Libby's voice as she came inside their residential tent. Liberty handed Kavya a bottle of water. Kavya looked at the slightly tainted water. " Should we be worried about drinking this ?" Kavya asked as she saw Libby literally gulping that water. " I boiled it ! I used Chlorine tablets ! I did everything that could be done. I guess we are stuck with this even after that !" She said. Kavya chuckled. Being back on the field was a whole new type of experience. " You missing your guy ?" Liberty asked. " Yeah ! Kinda !" Kavya said finally gulping the water. It was bitter but that's what they had. " So tell me more about him !" She asked again. Kavya chuckled to cover her sadness. " Talking about the person whom I am missing ? Sorry I'll pass !" Kavya said.

( Day 7 )

( Flashback )

" Stop it J !" Kavya said in between laughs as Jensen was continuously tickling her. " I need to pee !" Kavya said as she tried to controll it. " Oh ! C'mon I like your giggle !"Jensen said as his hands were still on her stomach. Kavya tried to wiggle herself free but her strength was not match for Jensen's grip. " Times up ! Times up !" Kavya said finally getting a chance to get up from bed. " You mister are staying 5 feet away from me now !" Kavya as as she went inside to pee. Jensen laughed at his Victorious grin. Kavya came back after 10-15 minutes and found Jensen lying on the bed with eyes closed. Kavya happily plopped onto bed but before her head could hit the pillow she felt Jensen's hand beneath her head.

( Present )

" I love it when you use my hand as pillow !" Jensen said as he extended his hand on the other side of the bed. But instead of feeling Kavya's silky hair on his Strong's arms he felt a whole new level of emptiness wash over him. Jensen opened his eyes as he came back into reality. He immidiately got up and went inside the bathroom of his Vancouver apartment. He splashed a water a few times on his face and then gripped the tap tight. He remained in that position for a few minutes composing himself.

After Jensen came back to his bedroom , he looked at the time. It was around 4 in the morning. He had to leave for his shoot at 5 anyways. So he grabbed a cigar and went into the balcony. He had to be smiling and normal in one hour. He hadn't talked to anyone. Not Jared , Not his father, no one. He was so guilty of how he had behaved. And the things he spoke to Kavya , everyone would literally kill him. And to top it all how he had gotten drunk the next day and not answered a single call of hers was even more disgusting. He still had a doubt that Jared knew, he just didn't let it on. Because if Meggs knew , Gen would know for sure. 

( Day 12 )

Kavya wiped her nose with a tissue. Even though it was winter season. There were continuous rains for the past 4 days. She had developed cold on account of that. She got up from seeing one patient and walked towards another and crouched down. This was not a normal hospital. There were no beds. Just rough , hardened bedsheets were placed on the floor and the patient were made to lay over that. As she checked another patient a little girl came from behind her and hugged her. " Hey ! What's the matter ?" Kavya asked. The girl shied away and hid behind Kavya's back. " Bread !" The girl said with a low voice. Kavya chuckled at that. " Is it time for lunch ?" Kavya asked. The girl just nodded. The kids here didn't knew English well. Kavya had catched a few words from their language but still most of the communication was on the basis of hand gestures.

The little kid dragged Kavya to the eating station. There were two big aluminum containers that were banged and thrashed God knows how many times. Each day the meal was same. A larger than average sized slice of bread and a cup of black tea. Sometimes even Libby and Kavya would share a single slice in between them. They tried to save the food for the malnourished kids. The hunger crises was on another level.

" Who are these guys ?" Kavya asked another member of her team who was besides her. " Some media guys from a news channel in USA. They said wanted to cover the story." He said. " Okay !" Kavya said as she ate the dry piece of carbohydrate. 

It had been almost two weeks now that Kavya had talked to Jensen. Finally she had talked to Libby about how things were at present. Libby tried to knock some sense into her about how she should be treated. But Kavya knew that she wasn't treated wrong at least until the last day. What had made Jensen behave like that even she didn't know. Perhaps it was her only. Maybe she had actually done something wrong. She worked hard during the day, mostly to keep herself busy. The night was another story. She had developed a habit of taking small dose of sleeping pills now. It was not like she couldn't get sleep without them. She could. But it was not enough for her. And she had to maintain her health on so less diet and so much exhaustion.

( Day 14 )

Jensen was back in Austin for the weekend. He didn't want to come but Jared forced him. Finally after a long act Jared had realized that something was wrong with his buddy. " What's making you doubt him so much ?" Gen asked as she set dinner. They had invited Jensen since he was alone in his house. " You should see him Gen. He smiles a lot. Even unnecessary ! I don't know I have this feeling that something big has been going on behind our backs ! Did you girls talk about something ?" Jared asked. " No ! Nothing ! Maybe he is missing Kavya !" Gen said.

Just then they heard Jensen's voice. " Hey I'm hungry ! What's for dinner ?" Jensen asked as he came and directly sat on the dining table. Jared raised his eyebrows towards Gen. " How are you Jensen ?" Gen asked. " I'm fine !" Jensen said. Gen just shrugged her shoulders and went inside the kitchen to bring other things.

Just then Megg's came and looked angrily towards Jensen. " Okay ! A greeting may be nice !" Jensen said looking towards her. Meggs went directly and plopped on the couch starting the TV. " Hey ! No TV at dinner time ! Are you a kid that needs to be reminded that !" Jared said as he looked towards his sister. " And did you both fight ? What's with the angry looks !" Jared said again. Nobody answered that. " I got a message from Kavya's colleague Marcy ! She just said to tune into the news !" Meggs said as she searched for the channel. After 5 minutes she finally found one.

" While Thanksgiving is two weeks away in our country lets take you to a place where we will find what the true meaning of being thankful , having gratitude is hidden." The news reporter said and the next scene they see was of a poverty ladden area.

" Hey that's Libby !" Megan said as she saw 15-20 kids surrounding a girl of their age. " Libby as in Kavya's friend ?" Gen asked. Jared looked surprised. " She was with her when they bought back Megan from God know which area !" Gen explained that to Jared. " Ohh !" Jared said. Jensen had heard the name a few times from Kavya. He knew that she was her good friend. " If they are showing Libby ! There must be Kavya somewhere !" Meggs said. This statement alone made the floor beneath Jensen shift. He went near the TV and focussed more.

And finally there she was. Her small head popped up from her under the children who seemed to be riding her back. Her hair tied in a messy bun , Her skin a little dry , perhaps she had also lost some weight. But her eyes Jensen felt the same way he felt when he saw her the first time.

" While we are having some nice 5 course dinner and still complaining lets listen to these children what they are happy about !" The news reporter said and he went near the group. He asked this one little guy probably 4-5 years old. As soon as some unfamiliar guy approached he hid himself behind Kavya. " I'm sorry he's a little shy !" Kavya said. She then lovingly bought him in front and made him sit on his lap. " Hello !" The news reporter said. Kavya whispered something in his ears and finally he waved towards the TV guy. " So what did you have for lunch today ?" The news reporter asked. Kavya translated the question using some local words. And the kid replied in their language. " I'm sorry what did he say ?" The news reporter asked. " Bread and a cup of tea !" Kavya replied smiling. " So that's what these guys eat everyday at lunch ?" The reporter asked. " Yeah ! The meals are fixed. Breakfast consist of half a cup of milk ! Lunch is a slice of bread and a cup of black tea and dinner is just plain rice !" Kavya replied. " And these guys do not complain ?" The news reporter asked shocking. " No not at all. They are saying it's better than the thing that they were eating last month !" Kavya replied. " Am I'm allowed to cuss here ?" The news reporter asked. Kavya laughed hearing that.

" You know ! You guys should join us today ! We are going to have our own thanks giving !" Libby said coming from behind. And then every child sat in a circle and kept their piece of bread on a news paper which they were using as a plate. They joined their hands and said Thank you to the Lord for some food on their plate.

And then the entire focus of the camera shifted on Kavya's side face as she prayed. Her calm expression even in the face of complete exhaustion , Her closed eyes , Her few flicks of hair that stuck on her face. The ones that Jensen usually loved to brush away behind his ears.

" Can we eat now ?" A small kid asked as he broke the silence. Every adult guy laughed over that. " Did you say thank you ?" Libby asked. " Yeah !" The kid innocently said to which Libby replied , " Then jump in !"  
" So did you pray to the God of food or agriculture !" The reporter asked. Kavya smiled and said. " I prayed to anyone who's listening !

And with that scene was back to the news studio. Jensen sat on the couch covering his whole face. A small tear escaped his eyes.

" Jens ! C'mon man tell me what's wrong ! I know something's off !" Jared asked as he saw Jensen so distressed on the couch. " Oh ! C'mon don't tell that she didn't blab me to you !" Jensen said angryily pointing towards Megan. " What's Happening ?" Gen asked as she now knew that Meggs was also involved. " Oh ! C'mon don't drag me into this. I'm not gossip queen that will gossip about you all day ! You know why these guys don't know ?" Meggs asked. Well this was shocking for Jensen. Over the days he was Almost sure that Meggs had completely told the truth to the Padaleckis and maybe they are playing it down for him. " Your girlfriend made me promise her that I don't tell anyone. Not even these two !" Meggs said. Well this was another shocking thing. Why would Kavya do such thing. Gen was one of her good friends after all. " I am again asking , What's happening ?" Jared asked in between Meggs and Jensen's fight.

" And do you know the reason behind it ! She said that Jared and Gen are Jensen's friends first. He'll need them. I don't want to create a situation where he goes to ask for there help and sees them helping me !" Megan shouted towards Jensen. Hearing this Jensen squinted his eyes with his two fingers. And he had a fight with this girl. And he said that he wasn't getting anything in return. " What's happening ?" Jared shouted this time. 

Jensen tried to tell them everything curbing every ounce of tears and sadness that he had within him. He tried to explain them saying that he was just angry and his emotions got best of him. But at the end nobody was convinced. " You attacked her with her insecurities ! You literally bought them up in an argument ! Way to go Jens ! Way to go !" Jared said as he clapped his hands in front of his face sarcastically. Gen was still in shock hearing the whole thing. How did she not manage to catch anything that whole day she was with Kavya.

" If you wanted her to stay back and not go ! Say so ! Say don't go ! Say don't leave ! Say stay here ! But you said that she gets messed up and say she gets fucked up Everytime she returns from somethings like this !" Gen said mildly shouting. " She's not mentally fucked up dude ! You are !" Jared said pointing at the TV. He then angrily got up and went inside his bedroom. The dinner had completely turned out to be a different one. Gen packed him some dinner as he was leaving and said , " Drive safe Jens ! We'll figure something out !". Jensen just couldn't resist it anymore. He wanted Kavya by his side. This instant.

( Jensen's home )

As Jensen parked his car , he saw that light of his living room were on. How had the security system not alerted him if someone tried to break in. He went inside and angrily asked , " Who is it ?"  
" It's us son ! It's us !" Alan said. Jensen calmed down as he saw his parents. " What are you guys doing here ?" Jensen asked. " Well it was time for her 6 monthly check !" Alan said. " But I thought you guys started showing to someone in San Antonio !" Jensen said. " Oh yeah we do ! But Kavya suggested that we get the 6 monthly done here ! She made the appointment and all for us !" Donna said. " How can she make it ! She's not even here !" Jensen said. " She called before leaving ! She mentioned the date and the name of her friend that would look it over !" Donna said again. Jensen's heart broke on hearing that. " Well what are you doing here ! I didn't know you were coming to Austin !" Alan said. " I wasn't ! It was a last minute decision !" Jensen said. " I'm tired ! I need to sleep !" He said and went directly to his bedroom.

As soon Jensen entered his bedroom he locked the door from inside and went into his walk in wardrobe to remove his jacket. He there saw two of Kavya's boxes. The ones that contained the things which she had started to shift. Jensen ran his hand over one of them and an electric spark ran through his spine.

" I'm sorry sweetheart ! I'm sorry !" Jensen said as he cried himslef to sleep.

( 10 days later )

Kavya sat at the airport chair. Finally she was going back home. Her heart sank at that thought. She had reached London today morning itself and had requested the earliest flight to Austin. She was asked if she would like still stay in a hotel or something for a few days just to rest for a little bit. But she declined it politely saying that she just wanted to be home. Her mobile was finally going to catch some WiFi signal but it was on low battery. So she had connected to one of the airport chargers not far away from her. After about 15-20 minutes she went near the point and finally switched it on. And as soon as she connected it to the airport wifi her mobile started ringing like crazy. What's app , Instagram , emails everything started flooding.  
But Kavya ignored them all. She first went and called Meggs. The phone went to voicemail. 

Kavya then called Gen. " Oh my God ! It's really you ?" Genevieve asked as she heard a simple hello from Kavya. " Yeah !" Even Kavya felt so good after hearing Gen's voice. She had missed her so much. " I just wanted to inform that I'm coming back tonight !" Kavya said. Gen could make it out that her voice was dry , robot like. It was like she didn't care where she was anymore. " That's great ! I'll be at the airport !" Gen said. " No..no.. it's okay ! I'll make it !" Kavya said. She didn't want anything from anyone now. " Oh C'mon Don't shut me out too !" Gen said. " I know what happened !" Gen said. " I guess the cat's out of the bag !" Kavya said. " Come home. We will talk about it !" Gen said. Kavya couldn't muster up the courage to speak now and she just cut the call.

Kavya then opened the messaging folders. Of course most of them were Jensen. He was apologizing and continuously apologizing. But Kavya felt detached now. No matter how much she gave a thought she was now always going to think that maybe Jensen wasn't happy in this relationship after all. Was it better that she left it where things had ended. The thought itself was painful. But she just wanted to see Jensen happy. She was still in her thoughts when her phone ranged. Kavya picked it up without knowing who it was.

" Kavya ? Kavi ? Are you there ?" Jensen said. As soon as Kavya heard Jensen's voice tears started escaping her eyes. She decided that she should move into the washroom. She didn't want to make a show here. All Jensen could hear on the other side were some sobs that she clearly was trying to curb. " Are you listening to me ?" Jensen asked again. Kavya finally locked herself in the toilet and closed the lid. She sat there still sobbing. Her voice had suddenly died. " Hey ! Please don't do this to me ! Please don't cry ! Where are you ?" Jensen asked. Kavya wiped her eyes with her other hand. " Please talk to me sweetheart !" Jensen said. But Kavya detached the phone from her ear and cut the call. She knew Jensen would call again. And he did. But Kavya cut it. She now completely switched off her phone. She just wanted to be alone. 

( Vancouver )

" Hey you ready ?" Jared asked as he saw Jensen pacing to and fro. " Everything alright ?" Jared asked as he saw Jensen a little hyper. " Kavya.. her phone's active again ! But.... !" Jensen said. " So ? Did she say anything ?" Jared asked. " No I just heard some sobs ! Then she cut my call ! She cut my second call ! And now her phone's switched off !" Jensen said. " I just need to know ! Where she is now !" Jensen said. " Where ever she is ! I can go and.... !" Jensen said but Jared cut him in between. " Hold on Romeo ! She's in London ! Catching a flight to Austin ! Gen talked to her half and hour before !" Jared said. " Why didn't you tell me !" Jensen said looking shocking at Jared. " You really think I would tell ya ? After what you did to her !" Jared said as he played a game on his mobile. " And we are on our way to Austin too ! So anyways !" Jared said.

Jensen sat on a chair besides Jared. " I hope we reach before her ! I just wanna go pick her up at the airport !" Jensen said. " Don't worry about that ! Gen will handle that thing !" Jared said. " What Game are you guys playing ? Why are you leaving me out of everything ? Why are you shutting me out ! " Jensen asked as he clearly could see his friends shutting him down. " We are not the ones that are not picking up your call. It's Kavya she is shutting you out ! You dick !" Jared said. " C'mon our ride's here !" Jared said.

( Austin - afternoon )

" Hey there !" Meggs said as she saw Kavya approaching through the arrivals with her luggage. Kavya's face was so happy for seeing her friend. As soon as she was out of the crowd she hugged Meggs so tight. " I missed you !" Meggs said. " Me too !" Kavya said. " Wow ! You have lost some serious weight !" Meggs said as she looked at her. " Well I was in a hunger crises ! C'mon I am hungry !" Kavya said excitedly. " Yeah ! Gen's keeping food ready ! Don't worry ! We have planned a full girl's day !" Meggs said as they both sat into the car. " Wow ! I am in dire need of that !" Kavya said as they cruised there way home.

" Oh my God ! You are finally here !" Gen said as she hugged Kavya. Meggs bought all her luggage inside. Kavya just had a peek inside her apartment. She just wanted to make sure that Jensen was not here. " He's not here !" Gen said confirming. Kavya took a deep breathe and sat on the couch. " Coffee ?" Meggs asked. " Yeah sure !" Kavya said. As Meggs went inside the kitchen , Kavya turned towards Gen and said , " You are not angry with me ? Right ? I mean I didn't tell you and all that !" Kavya asked. " I'm sorry !" Kavya said sincerely apologizing. " Well for starters I was angry but now I understand ! Are you alright ?" Gen asked as she brushed Kavya's hair back. " No ! I'm not !" Kavya said being Honest. " You wanna talk about it ?" Gen asked. Kavya took a deep breathe and said, " No I don't ! Let's have some fun okay ? I'll change first !" Kavya said as she got up and went inside her room.

Gen looked at retreating figure if Kavya. She knew that Kavya was shutting the whole world out now. " Hey how is everything going ?" Gen read the text msg from Jared. " Yeah we are fine. Kavya just came back. As usual shutting it out !" Gen replied. " Don't worry ! I have her Romeo besides me ! We'll find a way !" Jared replied again. " Anyways just boarded the flight to Austin !" Jared said again. " Okay ! Good ! Have a safe flight !" Gen said closing the conversation.

Kavya came out after shower and the three ladies had a whole some lunch. Kavya at first thought she would actually eat like an elephant since she had missed this food so much but guess what her appetite had grown smaller now. After that they had a few talks about what happened here and all that. Kavya opened one of her suitcase and handed Gen something in a box. " What's this ?" Gen asked . " Open it !" Kavya said with excitement. Gen opened the parcel and saw that it was a limited edition perfume she wanted for months but couldn't find it anywhere. " Oh my gosh ! Where did you find it ?" Gen said as she excitedly opened the bottle. " Heathrow airport !" Kavya replied. " It must have cost you a fortune !" Gen said. " Don't worry about that !" Kavya said winking. " And this one's for you !" Kavya said throwing something towards Meggs. " Well this one's big and heavy !" Meggs said as she started opening it. " Holy shit !" Meggs said. " What it is ?" Gen asked with excitement. " It's the exquisite Horadam's luxury artist chest !" Meggs said. " What's that ?" Gen asked not knowing. Megg placed it on the dining table and it was a make shift wodden box with multiple small drawers and small presentation tables. The wood work was so fine and delicate. The drawer contained two 36 piece water colored sets and some brushes. " How much do you earn ?" Meggs asked. Kavya chuckled at that. " Enough !" She answered.

( Evening )

All the three girls laughed at some joke that was cracked on the web series. There with sitting on the couch with hands and feet on each other and two pop corn bowls in between them. The door bell rang and Kavya got up to open it. It was Jared. As soon as he saw Kavya a smile formed on his lips. " Hey there tiny ! " Jared said as he grabbed Kavya into a bear hug. Jared had gotten this habit of calling Kavya tiny. He always wanted to call Gen tiny but she didn't allow it. And well Meggs was not at all a tiny girl. So that meant only Kavya was left to have that name and she proudly took it. Kavya reciprocated the hug.

" Wow ! Get her fat you ladies !" Jared said looking towards Meggs and Gen. " I thought we said no disturbance in girls day !" Gen said punching Jared on shoulder. " Well I have 2 little guys that couldn't wait to meet you !" Jared said. And Kavya smiled on their mention. And suddenly Ton and Shep came from behind Jared and ran towards Kavya. " Easy there boys !" Gen said but they literally pushed Kavya on the floor with their hug. And Kavya hugged them back.  
Kavya started tickling the boys and they couldn't controll their laughter. Suddenly Shep came from behind Kavya and sat on her shoulder and closed her eyes with his hands. " Now you can't tickle us !" He said. "Well buddy I can !" Kavya said and then took a pause of 2 minutes and found Shep's stomach from behind. Kavya was so engrossed with the little kids that she didn't notice someone had also entered behind them.

Jensen was looking at Kavya from the door. Her eyes were covered by Shep but her giggle was enough to make Jensen's heart skip a beat. Just her presence made him so happy that he stopped dead in tracks and fell silent short of words.  
Shep couldn't take it any longer and finally got up from Kavya's shoulder. And finally Kavya got her vision back. And the first thing she saw was those green orbs. That she hadn't seen for almost a month now. Both Gen , Jared and Meggs looked at both of them from a distance. Jensen smiled looking at her from the corner of his mouth. Kavya's lips quivered at the site. She got up from the floor and looked towards the other three people in the room. They all were waiting for her reaction. Jensen took a step towards her. He just wanted to cover the distance between them and give her a tight hug. He wanted to tell that he was sorry. That he was stupid. But it was as if time was bought to Stand still.

" Hey there !" Jensen said as he took another step forward. He said raising his two arms if she wanted to be near her , maybe hug him too.

Kavya wiped a single tear that escaped from her eyes. She wanted to hug him too. But suddenly Jensen's voice reverberated in Kavya's mind.

"Remember how of a mess you were when we first met !"

"You are doctor. You save lives anyways. Why there's always a need to go out and do that. You know you can't take it. Why the hell would you even think of it ?"  
Oh come on ! You know how mentally fucked up you become when you get out !" 

" You know what ?? If you remember you were always scared of one thing. If you are enough for me. And now I feel is that doubt of yours was kinda true. I have done so much for you and what do I get in return !"

Kavya couldn't hear the last sentence again and she just left from the whole scene. " Sorry ! " She said crying as she marched into her bedroom and shut the door behind her.


	7. I Hate You !

Hurt didn't even begin to describe what emotions Jensen felt. As soon as he saw Kavya he wanted to embrace her in his harms tightly. Never let her go. One month was too long for him. Without her , Without her voice , Without her messages. It was just too long. And knowing that she probably cried herself to sleep every night just becuase of him, it made him guilty like hell. She was hurt , hurt because of him and he wasn't there to make it better. Hell he wasn't even there to apologize for it.

" Talk to her Jensen. I guess you are the only one that can make her feel better. We tried but she's been shutting us down." Genevieve said. Jensen rubbed her hands over his face and said , " Yeah ! I just hope that she'll talk to me too !" Jensen said as he came near the dining table and saw that locked door of her bedroom. " Go ! Clear things up ! We will leave you guys alone !" Jared said putting his hand on his friends shoulder. " Wait , What ?" Meggs said shocked. " What, What ?" Genevieve asked looking towards Meggs. " I am not leaving her alone with this dick !" Meggs said angrily looking towards Jensen. Jensen pressed his temples at this issue. He knew Meggs was also angry with him but this was an whole another level.

" Hey ! Language !" Gen said looking towards Megan and then towards kids. " Okay now young lady ! Let's not make it more difficult for them. Let's give them some privacy. And stop calling out Jensen. He is almost 7 years older to you and like your elder brother !" Jared said to Megan. Megan crossed her hands giving attitude and said , " Yeah ! He is even 7 years older to Kavya ! Buy he sure behaved like the one who is 7 years younger !" Meggs said. " Okay ! Okay ! C'mon let's go !" Gen said as she dragged Megan out of the apartment and Jared took the kids.

Jensen sat down on the chair. He needed to calm himself down before he tries to talk again to Kavya. He was still musing over his thoughts when he again heard a knock on the door. " Jensen ! Just a note , She's a little exhausted , jetlagged and isn't eating properly. And I guess she has little fever not serious types but due to tiredness and the changing timezones that kinda of stuff ! Just make sure that she eats at least something !" Gen said. " Yeah ! Okay ! Thanks !" Jensen said. " Talking to her was difficult...eating with her seemed out of question !" Jensen said to himself.

Jensen looked at the time in his wrist watch and it was around 8 in the night. It was actually time for dinner. Jensen opened the fridge and was thankful that there was some chicken soup and some cheese rolls kept in the fridge. It was probably the left over of lunch but it will do for now. Jensen removed the food items and warmed it up in the oven.

After 5 minutes he found courage to enter Kavya's room again. He was going to knock but apparently the door was not locked. So with a gentle push it just opened. Jensen found Kavya sitting on the window that had a medium sized platform that could accommodate two people. She was sitting there with a one leg folded and the other leg straight. She had rested her chin on her knees and was staring outside the window. The whole room was dark only a small table lamp provided some yellow light near her figure. Boy she seriously needed fattening up - Jensen thought to himself.

Jensen took small steps and went near her. He kept the food tray on a table nearby. He then went near Kavya and his heart broke at her sad face. He gently caressed her hair to gain her reaction. She didn't react. Neither she blinked. Jensen rested himself partially on the platform and looked towards Kavya. As soon Kavya felt Jensen's gaze on her , she shifted her face to complete opposite side. She didn't want to face him or in fact anyone now.

Jensen took her tiny fists in his hands and said , " I know you don't wanna talk to me but I bought you some dinner ! Please don't compromise on this !" Jensen said as he bought the table near to her. Kavya still didn't say a word. " Don't even want to look at me sweetheart ?" Jensen asked as he turned her chin with his two fingers. As soon as Kavya's face turned towards him she looked down so that she doesn't have to look at him. " You are a little warm !" Jensen said as he touched her forehead. Kavya tried to squirm away from his touch. " Okay ! Okay ! I'll leave you alone for sometime. Have some dinner please ! And then if you are upto it we can talk !" Jensen said as he got up and gave her forehead a gentle kiss before leaving.

As soon as Jensen left the room , a small sob escaped Kavya's throat. She wanted to hate this guy. Hate him with guts. And she wanted to hate him for the benefit of both of them. If Jensen was not happy , how could she be in a relationship. She didn't want to be that stupid. But hating him was the most exhausting. He head literally ached at the thoughts that were clouding her mind. And she was tired now. Tired of being alone, tired of crying , tired of feeling sad , tired of feeling angry. She then saw the dinner that Jensen had bought for her. It was the spicy chicken soup and overloaded cheese rolls that had Gen made for lunch. She was so used to the tasteless food now that the spices and the cheesy things made her feel nauseous. She covered the dinner back and went towards her bed.

As Kavya was about to lie down , she heard Jensen enter once again. He came in another plate in his hands. " I...I just thought that food was too spicy for you liking. I made a simple club sandwich if don't wanna finish it completely !" Jensen then went near the previously placed food and found that Kavya hadn't even taken a bite. " You didn't eat anything !" Jensen said looking at her as she was adjusting the comforter. " I'm not hungry !" Kavya said as she sat on the bed. Jensen went near her and placed the sandwich on the side table. 

" Okay ! I know , it was my mistake , my fault. If it would be any other girl she would be happy with a vacation or a shopping trip or some jewellery. But I know you don't want any of that. You are different !" Jensen said as he looked towards her. When Kavya heard the last sentence her head shot up and she said , " You mean I'm a mess , mentally fucked up , I don't you give anything you want and of course how could I be enough ! I know that I'm different. You pointed it out pretty well youself !"

Those words pierced Jensen heart with a knife. " No you are strong , you are brave , kind , compassionate !" Jensen said he cupped Kavya's face. But Kavya again squirmed at Jensen's touch. " I guess that's not enough for you !" Kavya said with so much sadness in her voice. " No...no...I will apologize again. And I'll do it a hundred more times. I'm sorry. What I said was in anger , in the spur of the moment ! I didn't mean any of it !" Jensen said looking into her eyes. " I saw you Jensen ! I saw your face that day. It was as if you were speaking the truth. The one you had buried deep inside for days. There was no regret written over your face !" Kavya said almost crying now. " And how could you shut me out like that ?" Kavya said in between sobs. " I called you so many times ! So many times ! Megan warned me against it but I still called you when she was not looking towards me. I wanted to talk. I wanted to ask where I went wrong ! I just wanted to hear your voice once !" Kavya said with continuous tears flowing from her eyes. 

Jensen then bought a sitting Kavya into his embrace no matter how much she opposed him. Jensen placed one of his large hands behind her neck and with other hand her stabilized her back. He rubbed his Hand in circles in her back. But Kavya couldn't controll her crying. Usually this action calmed her down very quickly but everything Jensen had tried uptill now wasn't working. He was so angry at himself for hurting her so much. " Ssshhh ! Sssshhh !" Jensen said in her ears. Jensen could feel his shirt getting wet. After about 5 minutes Kavya was tired and calmed down. Her head still rested on Jensen's shoulder. When she realized in which position she immidiately shot up and moved backwards taking the support of the head board. " Okay ! Okay !" Jensen said as he distanced himself from her. " You wanna eat this ?" Jensen asked as he took the plate in his hands. " No ! I'll just sleep ! I'm sorry for bothering you ! If you wanna go to your house you can ! I don't want you to feel that you are compelled to do this !" Kavya said again as those thoughts were still not leaving.

" No ! Here's the plan tonight !" Jensen said as he bought on of the sandwich near her mouth. Kavya's lips pursed on seeing the food. " It's nothing ! Just some veggies inside ! I was going to give you simple food but not like just bread , Right ?" Jensen said still not moving the sandwich. " I know you are hungry ! I know you have a protein bar under your pillow ! The only reason you didn't eat that food because your stomach couldn't take so much spices all at once ! I know you are not that immature to skip dinner because of some fight !" Jensen said. As he himself picked one and took a bite. " It's good !" Jensen said appreciating himself. 

Kavya didn't want to eat but she knew that Jensen wouldn't budge without doing that. So finally she took a small bite. She could taste some capsicum , tomatoes and some sweet corn. She then took it from Jensen's hands and ate it completely. " I'm done !" Kavya said as she drank some water. Only a sip and then kept the glass besides her. Jensen wanted her to eat more but he knew that she wouldn't eat anything now. He then touched her forehead to check if she was still warm. "I'm fine !" Kavya said trying to budge away from him. " You are still warm ! You want some paracetamol ?" Jensen asked. " Just to bring the temp down !" Jensen said again. " No ! It's okay ! I'll just sleep !" Kavya said. " Do you want me stay here with you ? I mean we could cuddle just the way you like !" Jensen said. He knew Kavya loved that. And probably she would never deny that. " Do you mind if I sleep alone tonight ! I just want to be alone for some more time !" Kavya said with her head down. As Jensen heard those words his heart literally tore to shreds. He just wanted to be besides her , comfort her perhaps search some comfort for himself.

"No..No... It's totally fine. I'll be in the other one !" Jensen said as he took the plates with himself.

( Midnight )  
Kavya got up with a comforter and moved outside the room. She then went to Megg's room. Of course Jared and Gen took her with them. The guest bedroom...Well they had converted it into study a few days ago. That means only one option left. Kavya went to the living room and saw Jensen sleeping on the couch. Kavya took baby steps and then finally found a small place besides him and adjusted herself there. " J ! I need some space !" Kavya said in a low voice. Jensen just mumbled in his sleep. " J ! Can you move over a little ?" Kavya asked again. This time Jensen opened his eyes a little to find Kavya covered with her comforter sitting besides him on the couch. " What happened ?" Jensen asked in sleep. " Can you scoot over ?" Kavya asked again. Jensen finally opened his eyes and made space for Kavya. 

" Everything alright ?" Jensen asked as Kavya adjusted herself. " No..there's a big black spider on my side table ! I don't like spiders !" Kavya said. " If you wanna sleep in Meggs room , it's fine. I can understand that you need your time alone !" Jensen said just respecting Kavya's decision. " No.. there's always a lizard roaming in that room. It once fell on my face at night. I don't sleep alone there !" Kavya said again in a low voice. 

Jensen chuckled on hearing that. " You have literally been on the most difficult places on this planet and you are scared of these !" Jensen said. " Do you want me to move into any of the bedrooms ?" Jensen asked his eyes still closed. Kavya didn't answer that. But instead Jensen felt her snuggling closer to him. Her head resting on his chest and her one hand holding onto him. His shoulder or his side. And her eyes still closed. " Okay !" Jensen said with a victorious grin on his face.

" J !" Kavya said. Finally he was back from being Jensen to J. A relief washed over him. " Yeah ! Sweetheart !" Jensen said. " I hate you ! But I'll still save the last slice of pizza for you. Even the last portion of a cheese cake. I'll pretend to like the rubbish rap songs you listen to. I'll watch all the car races that you love even though I won't understand anything of it. I'll do everything. Because I want you to love me. And even though I hate you, I want you to love me ! Please don't do this to me again. It hurt too much !" Kavya said her eyes still closed. Jensen then bought her closer and kissed her forehead. " You don't need to do all that ! I already love you ! And I know you hate me right now but I'll make you fall in love all over again !" Jensen said. " You won't leave me alone like that again, right ?" Kavya asked scared. " Never..." Jensen said. " Never ever !" He said again. 

" Can I make a honest confession ?" Kavya asked her head still on Jensen's chest. " Yeah ! Sure !" Jensen said his hand running on her back just to relax her. " I get scared when you are angry ! One minute you are the nicest guy and then the other minute you say some meanest things !" Kavya said. " And you shout ! I don't like it when people shout !" Kavya said burying herself a little more so that Jensen doesn't notice her tears. But her shaky breathe was enough for Jensen to know that she was trying to put it down. Jensen's hand stopped it's motion when he heard that. " How about this ! I will always try to calm myself down ! But if I don't you can call it out !" Jensen said. " What's the point if we both shout and we both say some mean things !" Kavya said. Jensen chuckled at her innocence. " Then how about if we argue in some later life and I shout you can always bring our this fight up for your defense !" Jensen said. Kavya chuckled. " That's a very big advantage you are giving by the way !" Kavya said. " Yeah ! And when you bring this up ! I know I'll stop then and there. These 28 days were hell for me ! I can't have them again !" Jensen said and kissed Kavya's forehead again as he said the last part.

" I'm sorry !" Kavya said. " For lying to you that morning. For abruptly leaving for another country like that." Kavya said again. " Sshhh ! It was wrong of me to stop. And I did learn one thing from you though. If I don't understand your Job , I don't deserve you !" Jensen said. " Thank you !" Kavya said. " And you made me so proud ! I liked it when you showed courage and went out there and proved that You are totally opposite of what I said to you. Not every person has a heart to do that. Not every person can live on minimal amount of food and still function like they are completely normal. And not every person can be thankful even after that !" Jensen said the last part giving reference to the thanks giving footage he watched on the news channel. " You watched that part ?" Kavya asked surprised. " Yeah ! I watched it on TV and then downloaded the video on my mobile. It was my girl's video ! I wasn't going to miss it !" Jensen said. Kavya yawned a little and rubbed her eyes. " Do you wanna move to bed ?" Jensen asked just because they both would be more comfortable there. " No there's spider ! And the lizard !" Kavya said making Jensen chuckled. " Okay ! It's fine like this !" Jensen said as they feel asleep as they cuddled.

( Morning )

" See that's a make shift ventilator I made !" Kavya said as she pointed to some specific on the photo in her laptop. Jensen focussed on that and it looked like some science experiment. " How can you make a make shift ventilator ?" He asked as he took a bite of his French toast. " Well when you don't have an actual ventilator and even don't have the money to get one but you got a life to save......so you make it yourself !" Kavya said as she took a small bite of her toast.

" Are you eating you breakfast or just pretending ?" Jensen said looking at the size of bite she took. Jensen then shifted the laptop a little bit to look at her plate. " Half ! You haven't finished even half ! This is my second !" Jensen said looking at Kavya. " What happened to your apetite ?" Jensen asked surprised. " At this rate fattening you up is a different story ! But you will continue to lose more ! How much did you lose anyways ?" Jensen asked. " 6-7 kgs !" Kavya said taking a large bite and showing Jensen before eating it. " I know I'm eating less. It's just my body was used to have small portions so now anything more than that ! It's protests !" Kavya said she took another big bite and drank juice after that. " Protests or not ! You are going to eat !" Jensen said putting another portion in her plate. " Okay !" Kavya said as she dug into it like an obedient child. 

Kavya then pushed the next button on the slide show. The next one was a video of the bon fire that they had organized one night. " Oh.. no..no...you don't wanna see that !" Kavya said as she tried to push the next button. But Jensen's hand stopped her. " No...don't see that !" Kavya said trying to cover his eyes. " It's just you being drunk ! I have seen plenty of that !" Jensen said as he increased the volume. " Suit yourself !" Kavya said as she took another big bite and showed it to Jensen before putting it in her mouth. Then something interesting began on the video. Libby as in Liberty Kavya's friend came forward on the camera and said, " Ahhh...well Hi Jensen ! We don't know each other but lemme introduce myself. I'm Liberty ! I'm Kavya's friend...good friend. So here's it. She was this sad, depressive and sitting like a Panda alone. So I got her drunk today. And she told me that you guys had a fight. So I wanna say one thing to you."

" Fuck you ! And I hate you ! " Kavya pursed her lips supressing a laugh. Jensen then looked at her and then she couldn't resist and laughed out loud. Jensen also laughed along with that. " Add her to Megan's list ! She also hates me like this !" Jensen said. " She does ?" Kavya asked. " Jared had to drag her out yesterday !" Jensen said. " Well...what's the use of best friends if they don't hate my boyfriend !" Kavya said. " Look I finished !" Kavya said as she found her plate empty. " I'm going to take a long warm shower !" Kavya said.  
" Oh no ! You are getting inside the tub. I already filled it with water. Have a nice relaxing bath !" Jensen said. Kavya looked at Jensen with shock. " You ....filled the tub !" Kavya asked with raised eyebrows. " Yeah ! Yeah ! I did all the stuff a good boyfriend does. Go in now !" Jensen said giving her a push. " Oookkkaay !" Kavya said as she went inside.

( Bathroom )

Kavya removed her clothes. So she was just in her deep V neck white bra and black colored boy shorts. She tied her hair in bun and moved the curtain to see the bath tub. He indeed had filled the bathtub. Kavya set her foot in it just to check the temperature. And as soon as her toes touched the water she pulled them back.

" Nope ! Sorry ! Not happening Jensen !" Kavya said. The water was too cold. She took a step back when she collided with strong muscular and bare chest of Jensen. " Oh ! It's happening !" Jensen said from behind. " What are you doing here ?" Kavya asked remembering if she had locked the door. " C'mon get inside !" Jensen said as he gave her another push. " It's too cold !" Kavya said. " I know ! There was ice in it ! It will bring your temperature down !" Jensen said. " I don't have any infection. It's just jetlag !" Kavya said stiffling her nose. " Infection or Jet-lag you need to cool down ! And besides I know you would get inside !"  
Jensen said as he moved closer to Kavya. He took one step forward and Kavya took one step backward. One step forward , one step backward. One step forward one step backward. This happened untill Kavya's back of the knees touched the tub. " I won't go in any further !" Kavya said. " I know you would ! Becuase !" Jensen said and took a long pause. He knew something really funny was going to happen now. He continued then and said , " Because ! There's a spider on the floor just besides your feet !"

As soon as Kavya heard the word spider she immediately jumped into the bath tub. She sat down and kept her hands on the marble edge. " Where ?" " Did she touch my feet ?" Kavya asked as she looked down to search for the insect. But the she heard Jensen's laughter. She took towards him and saw him resting his hands on the counter and laughing like he had seen someone slip on the floor. Well she did fall in the tub so he was going to laugh like that. He then left his place and came closer to her and was laughing shamelessly pointing towards her. Kavya came back to reality when the cold water hit her neck and she jumped out again. She then covered her body with her arms and Jensen looked towards her with a sad face. " I'm sorry It's too cold !" Kavya said. As she tried to find a robe. She was feeling shit cold.

Jensen stopped her hand in between and said , " C'mon I'll join you !" . He then waited for Kavya to step inside. But she was still apprehensive. " You'll catch a cold !" Kavya said. " No ! I won't !" Jensen said as he stepped inside himself and asked for Kavya hands. " C'mon !" Jensen said. Kavya then finally stepped inside and sat on Jensen's legs. 

After a few moments Jensen asked , " Okay ?". " Yeah ! It's a little better now !" Kavya said. Jensen embraced her from behind and kissed her temple. " It's always better this way !" Jensen said as they both enjoyed the each other's company that they had missed for so long !


	8. Underlying Damages !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *****MATURE CONTENT

" I've never thought I would say this to anyone !" Jensen said as he kissed Kavya on the lips. She was sitting on the bathroom counter with her back facing the mirror. " What ?" Kavya said in between kisses. " That you are so cute !" Jensen said. Kavya giggled on hearing that. Jensen's kisses now moved towards her earlobe and then to the back of her ear. His tongue explored different corners and Kavya's hands roamed around his bare backs. Kavya was wrapped in just a towel as she had came out from Shower and Jensen was in jeans but with bare chest and bare back. " It tickles !" Kavya said as Jensen touched a particular point. Kavya giggled more as Jensen continued to suck on that. He liked that reaction. " See. I told you ! You are cute !" Jensen said and then again he was back on her lips.

Kavya then finally resisted and put her both hands on Jensen's chest. Pushing him slightly away she said , " Okay you need to shower and I need to get dressed for the night !". Jensen paused for a moment and raised his eyebrows. " Ummm ! How bout we both get undressed for time being !" Jensen said in a husky voice. His hands then ran over from Kavya's bare shoulders to her sides and rested on her thighs. " And I guess there is nothing under this towel !" Jensen said. Kavya put her head down blushing. Jensen then came near her ear and whispered. " I mean no panties !". His voice was so masculine , so filled with passion. " Of course ! You trapped me the moment I stepped out of shower !" Kavya said. Jensen then again came near her and kissed her temples. 

" C'mon don't tell me that you didn't miss all the fun !" Jensen said again. Kavya heart beat turned erratic. " C'mon let's have some fun !" Jensen said as he scooped Kavya off the counter and proceeded towards his bedroom. " Don't you get tired from lifting me all the time !" Kavya asked as she was being carried in Jensen's arms. " Tired of you ?" Jensen asked as he reached the bed. He the placed Kavya on the edge and said, " Naaah !"

Jensen stepped back a few steps and and started unbuttoning his jeans. " Woah ! You are hard !" Kavya said. Jensen chuckled. He then scooted over Kavya and then Kavya shifted in the centre of the bed taking support of her elbows. Jensen resumed his kissing and said , " I'm so going to have both your holes tonight !". Kavya frightened at that thought. She was still scared about that anal thing. And she knew being a virgin there it was going to hurt like hell. " It's okay , I'll take care of you ! Don't worry !" Jensen said as he noticed her panicked reaction. Kavya then tried to relax a bit under Jensen's kisses. Jensen's hand reached the knot and untied it revelaing the creamy flesh. His one hand kneaded the left one and he sucked on the other one with his mouth. Kavya was trying to supress her moans. " It's okay if you scream ! My house is completely empty !" Jensen said as he switched the sides. " J !" Kavya said in a scared voice. " What happened sweetheart ? Are you alright ? What are you scared of ?" Jensen asked. 

Kavya wanted to tell him that she had tried it once and it had failed miserably. That she had walked funny for 4 days. But she didn't have the guts to say to Jensen. He wanted this for so many days. " What ? Are you on your period ? You scared about not being shaved down there ?" Jensen asked. " Because I have been waiting for days to make love to you !" Jensen said as he looked towards Kavya with confused eyes. Even he was curious. Being a little scared about that pain thing was okay but what was Kavya scared of. Kavya just nodded her head negatively and said , " No no none of that ! I don't have my period and neither is the shaving issue ! Just slowly ! I don't want it to hurt !" Kavya said as she gently kissed Jensen on his lips. " Of course ! Sweetheart !" Jensen said as he reciprocated the kiss.

" God ! I have missed this !" Jensen said as his hands ran over Kavya's core without entering. As Jensen was proceeding , Kavya was reacting more and more. " So wet baby girl !" Jensen said as wetness seeped from the hole. Jensen took his dick in his hands and stroked it a little bit. And when Kavya was expecting his fingers to enter , She gasped suddenly. This time , Jensen had rammed his length into her without any warning. " You okay hon ?" Jensen asked as he saw Kavya adjusting to his length. "...Yeah ! .." Kavya said taking a long pause. " Good ! I'm going to start pumping. okay ?" Jensen said as his fingers stroked Kavya's face. " Okay !" Kavya said taking a deep breathe. First the pace was slow and then it turned fast by the minute. Kavya's hand ran over Jensen's back. " Woah !" Kavya said as Jensen hit a particular spot. " You like that ?" Jensen asked as he did that a couple of more times. " Yeah !" Kavya said between her breathes. " Let go sweetheart !" Jensen said. He them brought his other hand from below her waist and applied pressure to her clit. That was enough and the first wave of orgasm hit Kavya. " Oh my God ! J !" Kavya said panting. And within a few thrust Jensen also came undone.

After both of them came down from their high , Jensen removed himself gently from Kavya and kissed her lips before laying down sideways. " I missed you so much !" Kavya said looking sideways. " I missed you too !" Jensen said as he was again on the top of her smothering her with kisses.

" How bout we call it a night ?" Jensen asked. This shocked Kavya a little bit. She was anxiously waiting for the next part. " But what about.... ?" Kavya asked. Jensen still on the top of her cupped her face. " We can always do it when you are ready !" Jensen said with his green orbs looking directly into her honey ones. Sadness was again visible on Kavya's face. She once again thought that she was probably not giving Jensen what he wanted. " But I'm ready !" Kavya said. " It's okay baby ! I know how your mind works ! I know you are ready because you want to do it for me !" Jensen said as he again kissed her. " But this thinking stops now !" Jensen said as he came up for air. " It's okay J ! I'm just a little scared ! We will go slow !" Kavya said now looking into his eyes. " Are you sure ?" Jensen asked. " Yeah ! Just don't make me walk funny for next few days !" Kavya said. Jensen chuckled on hearing that. " Okay then !" Jensen said as he got up from his position and searched the drawer for something. Kavya then gathered that he was searching for the lube.

" Going to open you up sweetheart ! This may feel a little awkward !" Jensen said as he poured some judicious amout on his fingers. " Spread up baby girl !" Jensen said. Kavya parted a legs a little but her fear was getting the best of her. So Jensen helped her by keeping his other hand on one of her knees helping her to spread her legs. " Do you want me to turn around ? I mean face the pillow ?" Kavya asked. She thought that maybe that position would make it easy for Jensen. " No no...It's fine. You just stay like this. And watch what I do to you !" Jensen said. " Oukay ! Kavya said. " Do you want a pillow under ?" Jensen asked before he touched her. " Oh that would be great !" Kavya said as she herself stretched her hand a little and got the pillow. Jensen help her adjust it under her hips. And within moments Kavya felt something cold on her rear hole. She hissed because of the temperature of the lube. Jensen's finger first circled her virgin hole. As promised he was taking it slowly. " Do you know how sexy you look like this ?" Jensen asked. He knew all well that Kavya was not the one who liked dirty talks. And she would never like it ever. But he wanted to distract her as he inserted his first finger inside. As soon as Kavya heard Jensen talk she covered her face completely with her hands. " C'mon sweetheart ! Don't shy away from me now !" Jensen said. Slowly he started to insert the finger and he heard Kavya whimper a little. " C'mon open your eyes ! Lemme me look at them !" Jensen said. The trick worked. Jensen himself was scared now. Kavya was damn tight down here. Jensen wasn't sure how long he would even last. Fingers were a different thing but taking in his whole length was something that was going to be much much difficult and painful.

Slowly he added another finger and he made sure that he kept talking through all of it. Adding third finger turned out to be a little painful. " Ow ! Ow ! Ow !" Kavya said as she tried to squirm away from Jensen's hand. " Hey ! Hey ! Hey !" Jensen said. Jensen's other hand held Kavya in place. " It's okay ! Okay ! Take deep breathes !" Jensen said. Jensen then stroked her sides to give her some much needed comfort. Kavya took some deep breathes and tried to adjust to the intrusion of third finger. Her one hand reached for Jensen's fingers that were fingering her. She just wanted him to stop for a while. But Jensen catched her delicate hand with his other hand and held it in a strong grip. " Calm down ! Calm down !" Jensen said. He didn't stop his stroking though. He knew it was uncomfortable but this would happen even the next time even if they decide to stop tonight.

" It's painful !" Kavya said as she squeezed Jensen hand tight. " Is it painful or just uncomfortable ?" Jensen asked trying to get things cleared. Kavya paused for a moment and thought about it. This thing made her relax a little more. " I guess just uncomfortable !" Kavya said still taking deep breathes. " So you wanna go ahead or do you want me to stop ?" Jensen asked. Kavya again took a long pause. Jensen knew that she wouldn't ask to stop now and unknown to her Jensen was helping her relax by distracting her a little more. " It's okay ! Don't stop !" Kavya said in a low voice. " That's my girl ! You are doing good ! So good !" Jensen said as he bent down to kiss her lips again.

After a few more strokes , Jensen removed his hands completely and then poured some lube on it again. " Are you going to get in now ?" Kavya asked anxiously as she stood up a little on her elbows. " I could ! But it would be too painful. I just need to stretch you some more !" Jensen said as he again inserted his fingers. " Is it suppose to take this long ?" Kavya said as she lightly banged her head on the pillow again. And again as the sensation of Jensen's finger going inside hit her she clutched some pillows and bedsheets with her both hands on either sides. " Don't worry ! Why don't you just focus on relaxing your muscles down there !" Jensen said encouraging her.

After 10 more minutes when Jensen was satisfied with his preparation he removed his hands and said , " I guess you are ready now ! But if you wanna stop we can stop right now. You just have to say the word !". Jensen just asked her out of concern. He just didn't want to force her into something that she didn't want. " No...No...it's okay ! Go on !" Kavya said still taking deep breathes to calm herself down. She then saw Jensen spreading some lube on his erect member as well as on her hole.

" Okay baby ! Let's do this !" Jensen said as he positioned himself on Kavya. Kavya tensed the moment the head touched her core. " Relax sweetheart ! Relax !" Jensen said as he rubbed her sides trying to encourage her. Minutes later Kavya relaxed a bit and Jensen started to push slowly inside her. He wasn't even an inch inside when Kavya's eyes filled with tears. Jensen stopped the moment he saw them. He was going to pull out bit then he heard Kavya's voice , " No..No...No...stay !" Kavya said. " No...It's okay ! We can stop for now !" Jensen said as he pulled himself out.  
As soon as Jensen got up , Kavya pulled a comforter over her and sat behind him. " J ! It's okay ! We can try one more time !" Kavya said almost pleading. Jensen cupped her cheeks and said ,. " Hon ! I know you are doing it for me ! But we will take it slowly okay !" Jensen said getting up. As Jensen was getting something to clean both of them Kavya again stopped him by his hands. " Yes you are right ! I am trying to do it for you ! But just one more time !" Kavya said again. Jensen sighed. " You don't need to ! You know that right !" Jensen said as he kissed her forehead. " Please I need to !" Kavya said in a low voice. Jensen knew this was the underlying damage that his words had caused. He slapped himself mentally for saying such mean things to her. But then he also knew that Kavya would be satisfied only if they did try once again.

" But only once ! And if it causes too much pain. We stop right then and there !" Jensen said stroking Kavya's cheek. " Okay !" Kavya said obediently. " C'mon scoot over in the centre ! Let's get naughty !" Jensen said that at least made Kavya giggle.  
Jensen again positioned himself. " Okay ! Ready ?" Jensen asked. " Umm Yeah !" Kavya said as she again adjusted the pillow underneath her. Jensen's strong hands parted her ass cheeks and then again he started entering. Kavya winced and her entire body stiffened at the first intrusion. The sting was almost too much. Jensen could see her grabbing the comforter with one hand and a pillow on other side. " Here hold by hand !" Jensen said as he took one of her hands in his. " Fuck ! You are damn tight !" Jensen said as he slowly moved forward. His thick member was stretching her virgin hole so wide. " Relax Kavya ! Let me in !" Jensen said being a little dominant this time. He then massaged her butt cheeks a little to help her relax more. Inch by inch Jensen entered , encouraging her and praising her all the way. " You are doing so good ! So good !" Jensen said as he rubbed her sides. Finally slowly but steadily he was fully seated inside her , balls deep. 

Kavya's eyes were closed in pain. Jensen bent down and kissed her forehead. " It's going to pain but only for a little while !" Jensen said in her ears trying to soothe her. When Kavya didn't open her eyes Jensen touched his forehead on her and said. " Listen to my voice ! Focus only on that !". Jensen waited for her response and finally Kavya nodded but her eyes still closed. " What do I say when I see your lips ?" Jensen asked trying to distract her from the pain. Kavya whimpered a little but said , " Whenever you see my lips you say that I feel like a drunk man and..... !" Kavya said and took a long pause. " And ?" Jensen asked. Finally Kavya opened her eyes and saw Jensen's green emeralds right in front of her. " And If I could , I could kiss your lips all day long. Moist , plump and pink !" Kavya finally completed the sentence. Just as Kavya completed her the sentence , Jensen kissed her lips passionately in the mean time giving Kavya time to adjust to his length.

After a few moments Jensen asked , " Do you want me to move ?". Kavya nodded taking a deep breathe. Jensen pulled out slowly and again pushed back in. The first few thrusts were slow and gentle and then he began to set his pace. " Love that you are so tight !" Jensen said. Even for Kavya the pain was vanishing slowly and it was replaced by pleasure. " J...J.. It feels good !" Kavya said. " Yeah ! It sure does !" Jensen said. He then felt that Kavya could still relax a little bit. She was still a little to tight. Truth was she was loosening up little by little but Jensen wanted her to loosen up a bit more. " Relax a little more Kavi !" Jensen said lovingly. And in fact she did ! Jensen's pace increased and he knew he was near. And they way Kavya's walls were clenching around his member he knew that she was close too. " Are you close or do you need more ?" Jensen asked. " I'm close !" Kavya said. " C'mon let go !" Jensen said kissing Kavya's lips. And with one or two more thrusts Kavya's walls clenched around Jensen and he released into her. Jensen stayed like that and helped her ride her wave of orgasm. After a few moments when he was satisfied he pulled out and crashed on the mattress besides her. This high was intense. For both of them.

Jensen looked sideways towards Kavya and kissed her forehead. " You might be a little sore Tommorow !" Jensen said. " It's okay ! I enjoyed it !" Kavya said as she snuggled closer. " Me too !" Jensen replied.

( Morning )

Kavya woke up to a cold weather. As the holidays were nearing the weather was getting colder each day. She saw Jensen's side empty. Maybe he woke up early she thought to herself. Kavya stood up and went into the bathroom to finish her morning chores. She sure was sore. But it was nothing as compared to her last time failed experience. Kavya knew inspite of the discomfort she could pull it off. After a few moments she fixed her hair looking in the mirror and went searching for Jensen. It was 7 in the morning. Still a little dark outside.

With baby steps Kavya went down the stairs only to find Jensen sitting in his shorts and t-shirts in front of the fire place. He had actually started the fire. Kavya again went up in the bedroom and took a large blanket with her. She then went in the living room and surprised Jensen by coming from behind. " Hey !" Jensen said as he saw Kavya snuggling with a blanket besides him. " You cold ?" He asked adjusting the blanket around her so that she gets maximum warmth. When he was satisfied that she was completely covered he then bought her closer making her lean on his body.  
" How's it ?" Jensen asked as he rubbed his hands on Kavya's upper arms. " How's what ?" Kavya asked as she wiped her nose. " How sore are you ?" Jensen asked straight forward. Kavya hid her face a little inside the blanket. " A little !" She said in a small voice. Jensen knew she was more sore than ' a little ' but he also trusted her now to a point that she would tell him if anything is majorly wrong. " You want coffee ?" Jensen asked. " Yeah sure !" Kavya said and saw Jensen heading towards kitchen. Kavya thought that Jensen would again throw a fit but his behavior changed a little bit. He trusted her when she wanted him too. She was still musing over all these things when she saw Jensen standing with a cooffee mug in front of her.

" Thank you !" Kavya said as she accepted the hot fluid graciously. " J ? How much more days untill you return !" Kavya asked. " I don't like it when you are not here !" Kavya said her finger roaming around the edges of the cup with sadness clearly visible in her eyes. Jensen smiled looking at her. " C'mere !" Jensen said pulling her into his lap. Kavya head now rested on his chest and his strong arms surrounded her from all the sides. " I have a week off shooting and a convention !" Jensen said brushing some of her hairs from her face. " And then I'm home for Christmas and of course our wedding !" Jensen said giving Kavya's temple a kiss. " So anyway ? You think you can go to work today ?" Jensen asked. This was another shock for her. This was not the Jensen she had seen.

" You won't stop me ?" Kavya asked raising her eyebrows. " And why would I stop you ?" Jensen asked. Kavya raised her head from his chest and now completely faced him. " The old Jensen I knew he used to get paranoid for small cuts ! And I'm sore today ! And you are allowing me to go ?" Kavya asked curiously. Jensen chuckled. " I know you are sore ! Do you think you can work ?" Jensen asked taking a sip from him coffee. " I think I can. But can I ask you a favor ?" Kavya asked shyly. " Can you please drop me ? I don't feel like driving !" Kavya said. " Yeah ! Of course !" Jensen said at such a small request. " Also can I call you to pick me up If I don't feel completing the whole day ?" Kavya asked looking towards Jensen. " Yeah ! You can call me for anything sweetheart !" Jensen said.

" J ?" Kavya asked again. " Yeah ?" Jensen replied taking in the last sip. " I'm still curious ! Why are you not trying to stop me ?" Kavya asked finally. Jensen chuckled at her question. " Don't you think that our last argument was a lesson for me !" Jensen said. Kavya was still curiosly looking at him. " I meant to say I trust you enough. And I respect your work. I know you in pain a little but I also know that you'll call me if you can't take it anymore. Till then you should work !" Jensen said. " You learned all this ?" Kavya asked biting her nails. " Yeah ! What's the point of apology if you can't or if you won't change your behavior ?" Hearing the last words literally made Kavya hug Jensen tightest. Although her small arms could barely cover the whole circumference but still. " Thank J ! You don't know how much that means to me !" Kavya said still in hug. " Anything for you sweetheart !" Jensen said kissing her forehead. " Anyways don't forget the dinner with Jared and Gen !" Jensen said. " No , I remember that !" Kavya said as she got up and went into the bedroom to get ready.

( Evening )

" I hope she makes her signature pork dish !" Jensen said he pressed the door bell. " You can't get this thing off your mind , Can you ?" Kavya asked. " No no...no will you ? Please stop thinking about it !" Kavya said finally. " Thinking about what ?" Kavya heard another voice. They both were so engrossed in talking that none of them realized that it was Gen who asked the question. " The pork dish of course !" Jensen and Kavya both said in unison. Gen chuckled and both came to sense. " Well I'm sorry to say Jensen ! It's lamb chops today !" Genevieve said. Jensen's face went down immidiately.

" So what did you get ?" Gen asked Kavya. " What did I get ?" Kavya asked as she didn't know what the question was about. " You guys patched up ! Right ? He must have gotten something for you ? And perhaps taken you for shopping !" Gen said so casually like that was a law. Jensen coughed up his wine. Kavya looked at Jensen with puppy eyes. A little shopping trip wouldn't hurt. " Don't you think we have so much preparation to do ?" Jensen said taking his bite. " Oh no we are done with almost everything ! Some small things here and there and that's it !" Kavya said. " You should go to Zara ! You have your work place dinner coming ! Get a dress for that ! Their new collection just arrived yesterday !" Gen said as she got up taking a few dishes in her hand. Kavya was smiling internally and enjoyed the moment.

Kavya and Gen went inside the kitchen to talk about some stuff while Jared and Jensen sat in the living room. 

( Kitchen )

" So everything good now ?" Genevieve asked as she cleaned the counter. Kavya stood there taking the support of the refrigerator. " Yeah ! It's fine ! We talked about it !" Kavya said fidgeting with her fingers not looking towards Gen. " So what's eating you up ?" Gen said frankly. Kavya took a deep breathe and sighed. She turned around to see if Jensen was anywhere near them. When the coast was clear Kavya sat on the table and said. " Do you think... I mean ....Listen !" Kavya said taking a long pause. She then rubbed her fingers on her nape. " Hey what's on your mind ?" Gen said coming besides her. " Listen ! I read people in my own way. So they tell me shit even they don't they are telling me !" Kavya said in a serious tone. " What do you mean ?" Gen asked. " I'm just trying to rectify my mistakes wherever I think there needs an improvement. I'm just trying to better. Because I know even though Jensen said all that he said to me was in anger, something must have triggered it." Kavya said. " You don't need to do that ! You know !" Gen said as she placed her hand on Kavya's shoulder. " It's not bad to try !" Kavya said shrugging her shoulders.

" Anyways you taking Jensen to that cocktail and dinner thing at your hospital ?" Gen asked. " Should I bother him with those things. I mean it's just the day before these guys leave. So I was thinking of not going myself. And besides I don't know. should I take him ? I mean you guys search for time where you are treated like normal persons. You know what would happen if Jensen Ackles walks into the party. I don't know if he would like it !" Kavya said willing the dishes. " True that ! Ask him ! You never know !" Gen said.

Little did these two ladies knew the Jensen was standing just outside the kitchen behind a medium sized plant. Mental slap number two ! A lot of underlying damage had been done.

" Hey I told you to get some beer !" Jared came from living room slapping Jensen on his back and entering the kitchen. " O yeah !" Jensen said as he entered behind her. Jared pulled out the bottles and all of them sat on the table and enjoyed the rest of the evening. After an hour or two both Kavya and Jensen took Jared and Gen's leave and headed towards Jensen's home.  
" When do you get done with your work tommorow ?" Jensen asked as they cruised down the road. " Early evening ! Maybe 4 !" Kavya said looking at her schedule on her mobile. " Why ?" Kavya asked. " Don't worry ! I'll drop you tommorow too !" Jensen said. " Although I don't mind a little chauffeuring around. But It's okay ! I can go tommorow if you have some other work !" Kavya said. " Well If my girl likes being chauffered a little. I don't mind doing it !" Jensen said as he entered his parking lot. " Okay !" Kavya said smiling.

( Next day )

" Well I don't like the immunologist !" Marcy said to Claire and Kavya as the three girls walked out of the building. " Cataleya ! Her name's Cataleya !" Claire said. " Yeah well whatever her name is ! She sure is some piece of art !" Kavya said. Kavya was walking along with her friends when she saw Jensen waiting for her in parking lot. Kavya smiled on seeing him. " Well some one got an handsome chauffer !" Marcy said. " Yeah yeah !" Kavya said. " Anyways see Ya Tommorow !" Kavya said. She then went towards the car and saw that Jensen was waving hands towards Marcy and Claire. Well this was knew. He sure asked about her work but he never showed this kinda interest in her workplace.

" Well you look happy today !" Jensen said as Kavya entered the car. " I didn't have much work to do today !" Kavya said as she was not tired at all. " Here !" Jensen said handling her her favorite Starbucks coffee. " And you bought me a latte !" Kavya said as she took her first sip. " This day couldn't get any better !" Kavya said. Jensen smiled at how happy Kavya would get even after smallest things. " It's just coffee you know ! And that too from a cafe !" Jensen said as he turned around the corner. " Uh..huh..lets phrase it like this. It's my favorite coffee. From my favorite place. And I got it unexpectedly !" Kavya said as the moustache had started forming around her lips. " You sure are an easy girl to live with !" Jensen said with his eyes on the road. Kavya maintained silence and said. " You know one thing I have learnt all these years , it's you not the things that make you happy. If you want to be happy you have to happy on purpose. When you get up each day you just can't wait and see what kind of day you will have. You get up and decide what kind of day you will have !" Jensen raised his eyebrows at the immense mature statement that Kavya had passed.

" You know what I love most about you ?" Jensen asked. Kavya shrugged her shoulders enjoying her coffee. " That you are a perfect mixture of maturity , innocence , fun , seriousness and all that things !" Jensen said. " You think that ?" Kavya asked smiling. " Yeah !" Jensen said nodding positively. " That's something new !" Kavya said. " I mean I've never heard that !" Kavya said again. Jensen chuckled and said , " We're here !"

Kavya finished her coffee and looked around in confusion. " We are where ?" Kavya asked still looking around. " I heard that this place has all the stores you girls like !" Jensen said. " C'mon let's check them out !" He said again as opened his door. Kavya eyes beamed with happiness. She got out of the immidiately and looked around to find a perfect store. " Although you didn't need to do this ! But I for one don't mind this !" Kavya said looking towards Jensen. " C'mon then !" Jensen asked for her hand and they both walked hand in hand towards the first store. " So what's the time limit ?" Kavya asked the moment she entered the first shop. " Ummm let's see..how about as long as you want ?" Jensen said raising his eyebrows and holding the door for her. " Boy ! This day is really getting better and better !" Kavya said and she dragged Jensen inside.

After a few pit stops here and there , they both finally entered the store that Gen had suggested. " J can I ask you something ?" Kavya said as she searched for some party dresses. " Yeah !" Jensen said as he just walked behind her. " There's this cocktail night at my hospital. Tommorow. You have to come with your partners. I know your schedule is kinda busy but do you think you can manage ?" Kavya asked biting her lower lip as she looked towards Jensen. Jensen then playfully narrowed his eyes at Kavya. " Wait....lemme check first with my........!" Jensen said and stopped in between. Kavya looked at him so that he could check his schedule but then he abruptly said , " Of course I can manage !". Kavya smiled and the happiness was clear. Jensen could actually see the happiness on her face.

" Oh ! Goody ! I was thinking of a black or a burgundy dress lets search for it then !" Kavya said with so much excitement. She literally dragged Jensen's hand and Jensen sighed frustratingly. This girl could literally shop anywhere anytime. Jensen though didn't understand that before selecting something for trial why would Kavya touch Everything that was up on a hanger in almost every section. He was still ' just pick up something of your size and leave' kinda of guy. Then one day Jared told him that Gen also does the same. Apparently all girls do the same. They touch everything before they find 2 clothes to try and if they are not happy with them they start touching everything all over again.

Finally after forty minutes , Kavya selected 2 dresses to try out. And as she had decided one of them was black and the other was burgundy. She then handed her mobile and her tote bag to Jensen so that she could go and try them out. Jensen stood in front of trial room looking so cute. He had one hand where there were shopping bags from the previous stores. And also Kavya's tote bag. The other hand held her jacket and his cap. He had wore the cap untill now but now he was getting sweaty so he just removed it. He could take some fans but not the heat anymore. A reasonably big sized mobile popped up from the pocket of his shirt. Perhaps it was Kavya's.

After 5 minutes Kavya finally came out wearing a black one. She was looking good but the black color was making her look more slim than she already was. Jensen pursed his lip a little and nodded negatively. " But why ? I like it !" Kavya said with a pout. Jensen didn't want to tell her that she was looking a little skinny. " Nope ! Try the other one !" Jensen said as he pushed her inside. " Okay ! Okay !" Kavya said as she got inside. After few minutes she came back wearing the burgundy one. " Woah !" Jensen said as he looked at her. This dress fitted her body very well. He then winked at her and leave her a thumbs up. Kavya smiled at went inside after she finally decided the dress.

" This is final ?" Jensen asked Kavya when she got out with the dress in her hands. " Yeah ! Let's bill it out and eat ! I'm hungry now !" Kavya said as she leaned tiredly now against Jensen. " Yeah ! Sure ! I'll bill it out !" Jensen said. " Do you want me to stand in the line ?" Kavya asked looking at the crowd. " Umm...No I think ! We can manage it !" Jensen said as he proceeded towards the billing counter. " Okay !" Kavya said as she roamed around a little. 

" This is beautiful !" Kavya said as she saw a bracelet that was on for display. " Do you wanna try it ?" The sale girl asked. " Umm actually ..." Kavya didn't know what to say. She wasn't going to buy it anyway. So why do anything at all. " It's okay you can try it even if you don't wanna buy it !" The girl said and Kavya smiled at her. " Okay then !" Kavya said as she gave the girl her hand and she immediately put the bracelet on it. " It looks amazing !" The girl said. " Yeah ! But I have spent enough today !" Kavya said as she removed the bracelet. " Yeah ! I can get that ! But it still looks beautiful !" The girl said as she kept it back. It was simple American diamond bracelet with floral design. It was simple , classic and delicate just the way Kavya liked. She then looked for Jensen and found him still standing in the line. She then went near him and put his hands on her shoulders.

" Hey !" Jensen said as he tightened his grip. " What happened ?" Jensen asked. " Nothing ! Just tired and hungry !" Kavya said stiffling a yawn. " Don't worry ! They have a restaurant down stairs ! And this is almost done !" Jensen said looking towards the line. " I thought we would order some take out !" Kavya said. " No it's fine ! Nobody will disturb us while eating !" Jensen said as he handed the cashier the credit card. " Why don't you sit there ? I'll be back in a minute !" Jensen said. " Yeah ! Sure !" Kavya said as she parted away.

" What took you so long ?" Kavya asked as she saw Jensen walking out from the store. " My card wasn't working at first !" Jensen said as they both walked down hand in hand. " The girl behind you in line ! She was staring at you ! I didn't like that !" Kavya said with a cute voice. " Well I'm handsome !" Jensen said enjoying the moment. " You are enjoying this ?" Kavya asked as she raised her eyebrows towards him. " Umm...yeah...So are you jealous. Because I can definitely see the green eyed monster there !" Jensen said pulling Kavya's cheek. " I'm not jealous ! This is my territory ! And I am very possessive of that !" Kavya said she leaned in a little more. Jensen chuckled as he opened the door to a restaurant. And suddenly all eyes were on them. " Oopps !" Kavya said as they entered silently. 

Both of them ordered some food and dug in for dinner. " Where's your convention this time ?" Kavya asked. " Dallas !" Jensen said. " Oo...it's in the state only !" Kavya said. " Yeah ! Will directly head back after it !" Jensen said. " I called Mackenzie 2-3 times this week ! She didn't respond ! Do you think she's okay !" Kavya asked. " Yeah probably the kids keeping her on toes ! I'll call her and tell her to call back !" Jensen said. " No..no.. it's fine !" Kavya said. Although she was worried a little bit but she let that slide for now. A few short talks later they were finished and headed out.

Jensen opened the car door for Kavya and said , " C'mon I need to take you somewhere !". Kavya put all there bags in the back seat and said , " It's almost 10 in the night ! Where do wanna take me this late !" Kavya asked as she saw Jensen climbing from the other side. " Just somewhere !" Jensen said winking.

And within 15-20 minutes Jensen bought Kavya to a very quite place. It was a little outside the city limits and it was on a little high rise mountain. " This is my secret place ! I just thought Mrs Ackles should know where Mr. Ackles go when he wants to be alone !" Jensen said as he bought her to a the top most place. The view from there was mesmerizing. The whole city lights came into view. The night lights were amazing. Small yellow and red lights could be seen in distance.  
" This is beautiful !" Kavya said as she sat down taking the support of a large rock. " It's so silent , quite !" Kavya said. Jensen layed down and kept his head on Kavya laps. " I came here first time many years ago. I felt so lost then !" Jensen said. " But then I looked at the city from this place and it felt like the whole city had just stopped there ! Waiting for me ! To come to explore and to live the life !" Jensen said looking towards the night view. Kavya's hands ran through Jensen's fingers gently. Jensen took her small hands in his and held it in his hands. His other hand then reached for his pockets. Kavya gasped as she saw what Jensen took out from his pocket. It was the same bracelet that she was looking at the mall. Jensen put it on Kavya's wrist and said , " Do you like it ?" Jensen asked. " J !" Kavya said. 

Jensen got up from Kavya's lap and sat besides her. " When did you buy this ?" Kavya asked shocked. Jensen then cupped Kavya's face and said , " Sshhh ! Listen to me ! Very carefully ! I'm sorry !" Jensen said looking directly into her eyes. Kavya had still not come out of shock about the bracelet. " It's quite expensive J !" Kavya said. " Sshhh ! It doesn't matter ! Listen again ! I'm sorry for the harsh things that I said to you ! I'm sorry for not trusting you to do your job ! I'm sorry if I have made you feel not enough !" Jensen said again. " I promise I won't do it again !" Jensen said. 

" But you said the same things when Mom was in the hospital ! You said you'd never do it again !" Kavya said unexpectedly. She had kept it buried long enough now. But as soon as she said that sadness was clear visible on Jensen's face. Now the things were coming to surface. " I'm sorry ! I'm sorry !" Kavya said. " It's not what I wanted to say !" Kavya said when she felt that she hurt Jensen. But Jensen composed himself and rubbed her back. " It's okay ! Let the things come out !" Jensen encouraged her to let her emotions out. Jensen then again cupped her face and said, " It's okay ! Tell me how much I hurt you !"

" No...it's fine !" Kavya said wiping her tears. " No....I am marrying you in 3 weeks. I need to know !" Jensen said. A small tear escaped Kavya's eyes. She wiped it away immidiately. " It hurt ! It hurt knowing that I can't be enough ! That I can't be what you need ! I can't be what you want ! And there are times now when I am not what I want ! I am not what I need ! And I'm so damn tired thinking about it !" Kavya said.

Hearing this Jensen's heart broke. He brought Kavya into his embrace and said , " I told you ! I told you that the things I said were out of anger ! I didn't mean any of them !" Jensen said. Kavya's eyes itched so she rubbed them and said , " I know ! I believe you too ! But it's just taking some time for me ! I don't know why I have gotten into that mode where I have to always think about would you be okay about this first. Then only I move forward. I'm trying but it will take some time !" Kavya said as she fidgeted with Jensen's button on the shirt.  
" Anything I can do ?" Jensen asked. " Can you just be patient while I take my time ? I mean I know it's a lot to ask but still !" Kavya said. " I will ! And I don't need a second chance to think about that !" Jensen said kissing Kavya's eyes. " Can I tell you something ?" Kavya said again. " Yeah !" Jensen said. Jensen saw Kavya crossing her fingers. She had this habit of doing this when she was going to reveal something. Kavya moved away from Jensen a little bit and put her hair behind her ears. " While I was away... I couldn't sleep.... I...!" Kavya said taking a long pause. " Please don't tell me you did that again !" Jensen said. " Just sometimes. I would take a sleeping pill !" Kavya said finally. Jensen pinched the bridge of his nose and looked down. This had gone down on so many different levels. " I'm sorry !" Kavya said. " Do we need to talk about this again ?" Jensen asked calmly. " No...I didn't take them once I was back !" Kavya said. 

" Okay ! When we go home you are going to hand be the bottle and we are going to talk about it sooner or later !" Jensen said. Kavya knew this was going to happen. So she didn't react much. Instead she just kept her head on Jensen's shoulder. " J ? I'm glad we talked about this !" Kavya said. Jensen smiled looking at the beautiful city in front of him. " Yeah !"  
The rest of the time went in silence and small laughs here and there. But it was the best.


	9. Pending Forgiveness !

" How do I look ?" Kavya asked as she came out after getting ready. Jensen whistled and said , " Woah ! You look damn hot !". Kavya smiled. Finally both of them were going to the cocktail party at Kavya's workplace. Kavya was wearing the maroon or burgundy colored dress that they had bought the other day. It was plain dress with a stand collar and deep V neck in the front. The sleeves were short but not too short and the dress, it reached upto her knees. It glorified Kavya's curves and showed a little amount of cleavage. She wore a little make up today. And let her hair flow open. She knew how much Jensen loved it like that. The only accessory she wore were earrings that complimented the dress.

" You yourself look good mister !" Kavya said to Jensen. He dressed up in a formal black suit and polished and shining black boots. " Well I had to match your beauty !" Jensen said as he asked for her hand. Kavya laughed and then both of them proceeded outwards towards the garage.

" So tell me about the people I'm going to meet !" Jensen said as he focussed on the road. " Oh yeah ! You know Claire and Marcy !" Kavya said. Jensen nodded. " Then there's is The chief Dr. Webber , My medical school mentor Dr. Lauren ! These two are quite senior , you know !" Kavya said. " And then there's Dr. Anderson , Claire's husband !" Kavya said almost summing up her closest work people. " Okay ! I guess my first meeting wasn't proper with any one of them !" Jensen said remembering how he had sued the hospital. Kavya laughed. " Don't worry ! Doctors are used to all this !" Kavya said. Kavya then said , " J ! Simone will also be there !". Kavya let out a deep breathe after saying that. She was specifically nervous about this. After saying this Kavya immidiately turned her face towards window looking at the road lights. " Soooo ?" Jensen said prolonging the O. Kavya raised her eyebrows at his questions. She exactly didn't understand his reaction. " So ?" Kavya counter questioned. " Do you want me to cheer you while you punch her in the face ?" Jensen asked noting Kavya's reaction. As soon as Kavya heard the question her eyes literally popped out of her skull.

Jensen laughed at her face for a few minutes and then again resumed laughing mildly tapping the steering wheel. " What ?" Kavya asked surprised. " Don't worry ! This isn't new for me ! I won't be bad to her ! Just don't expect me to be nice either !" Jensen said. Kavya heaved a sigh of relief after hearing that. Although she knew that Simone's behavior had changed over the days but she still liked to keep a distance from her. She had disturbed too much of her mental peace in the past. And she sure didn't want to take the risk now or near future. " Has she changed ?" Jensen asked looking towards Kavya. " Yeah ! ...I mean she's definitely better !" Kavya said and then completely turned towards Jensen with her one leg Half folded on the large seat. " Honestly , she's getting better. She shows respect , kindness , calmness and everything that I have never seen in her. But it's just that I can't seem to forgive her. I mean I want to forgive her...I really do...but I don't wanna make her forget how she made me feel !" Kavya said.

Jensen then removed one hand from the steering wheel and placed it on Kavya's knee. " It's okay ! I completely understand and I'm so so proud of you for how you handled everything. If you forgive her , I would be proud too. Also keep this in mind too, that even if decide to punch her , I would still be proud of you." Jensen said with pride clearly visible in his eyes. Kavya laughed hearing the last part.

Jensen parked the car and both of them entered. " This is sure going to be weird !" Jensen said as he rubbed his hands. " It's okay ! First meets are not always the best ! You 'll get along. They are good guys !" Kavya said as she rubbed his back. Usually when Jensen went for parties he had to keep a lot of things in mind. Not get too personal , otherwise that thing goes on the net next day ! If the party is for some other cause , he tries to get himself a corner spot. He tries to distract people and stuff from him mostly just to focus on actual cause.

As soon as Jensen opened the heavy door for Kavya , he could see the party in view. " Oh there they are !" Kavya said pointing towards Claire and her husband. " What if an emergency arises ?" Jensen asked out of curiosity. " Not the whole medical staff is here ! And besides we always have pagers with us !" Kavya said pointing towards her purse. " Ookkay !" Jensen said as they both walked inside. There were pool tables , poker tables , hard drinks counter. Some guys could be seen wearing uniforms and they were serving some kebab like things.

" Mr. Ackles !" Dr. Anderson son said as he shaked hands with Jensen. " Hello Dr. Anderson ! Call me Jensen please !" Jensen said as he reciprocated the greeting. Both of the men talked while Claire and Kavya engaged in their talks. Marcy joined them soon after with her boyfriend and the small group got themselves a table for wine and dinner. There was laughter , leg pulling , stories to be heard , stories to be told and everything. They were busy having dinner when Jensen's phone rang. 

" It's Jared !" Jensen said to Kavya. " Excuse me ! I need to take this !" Jensen said as he got up from his place. " Hello !...Jar I can't here you !" Jensen said as he proceeded near a window. But the network here was completely empty bars. He had no option but to move outside. He went outside and called Jared again. " Hey Jar ! What's up ?" Jensen asked as he was completely outside of the building now. " Hey where you are ! Me and Gen have been constantly tryin to reach you and Kavya !" Jared said with a little frustration. 

" Oh sorry ! We both are here at Kavya's hospital for the cocktail thing !" Jensen said. " Anyways why did you call ?" Jensen asked again. " Yeah ! The convention in Dallas , Misha can't make it because of some family emergency so they have asked Gen to be a replacement for him !" Jared said. " Ohh that's great ! She said yes , right ?" Jensen asked. " Actually ! We are yet to answer. The thing is we can't take the boys with us ! We have to keep them with a babysitter ! But we would just need Kavya to keep an eye on her ! Would she be able to do that with her hospital shifts and all ! We just needed a quick affirmation so that we can respond to the producers !" Jared asked.

" Don't worry Jar ! That's not a thing to ask ! She sure will be happy to help ! Tell Gen to tag along with us !" Jensen said. " Thank you. This means a lot !" Jared said. " I'll let the producers know then !" Jared said. " Yeah sure !" Jensen said as he cut the call. He was again heading upstairs when he heard someone fighting. " FUCK OFF YOU BITCH !" Jensen heard a voice of a man almost screaming. " Shut up and get off me you bastard !" Jensen again heard the voice of a female. If two guys were involved he would have just marched inside. Two guys fighting was not at all a big deal. But if a lady was involved he sure needed to see what the hell was happening. 

As Jensen neared the parking he saw a girl that was being cornered by a guy. He was hurting her physically. Slapping her , forcefully holding her face and what not. " Hey ! What going on in here ?" Jensen asked as he approached them. " Please help me !" The girl said and immidiately the man forcefully covered her mouth. " You mister pretty face ! Stay out of this !" The man growled. The girl was covered in purple and red bruises. Jensen then came near them and all of a sudden punched the man hard. He then bought the girl behind his back to protect her. " Man , you should have so stayed out of this !" The man said as he got up wiping his bloody nose. He then got up and punched Jensen forcefully. Thankfully when the fight was about to escalate a guard came and got hold of the man. Behind the guard came running Marcy. She helped Jensen up saying , " What is with you guys and parking lots ?"

Jensen looked at her surprised. He then realized that Kavya had been attacked in the same parking lot. " I'm fine ! Help her ! I guess she needs medical attention !" Jensen said pointing towards the girl. Marcy went towards and patted her cheeks. The girl was half conscious. " Simone ? Simone ?" Marcy said trying to gain her response. Jensen flinched at the name. So this was Simone. Boy and he did help this girl. " Can you give me a hand ?" Marcy asked as she helped her up and both of them carried her to the ER.

As soon as they reached the ER , the doctor on call took over Simone. Marcy then looked at Jensen and said, " You come with me !". She then took him to a private ward and asked him to sit. " I need to page your girlfriend and you need stitches !" Marcy said looking at his forehead. Kavya was sure going to be terrified. And yes she was more than terrified.

" What happened to you J ?" Kavya said as she got inside the room and Jensen wincing because of the little cut on his forehead. " I'm fine..I'm fine..just a little cut !" Jensen said as he looked towards Kavya. " It must be hurting !" Kavya said as came near and examined it. She then went near the basin and washed her hands clean. Gloving herself up she looked at the sutures kit that Marcy had kept ready. 

As soon as Kavya came near Jensen , he just looked at the door to see if it was open or closed. It was closed thankfully. He then put his both hands on Kavya's waist and said , " Finally we get to play doctor !" Jensen said that in a husky voice. " This might sting a little !" Kavya said as she administered the numbing medication completely ignoring what Jensen said. " I can take it !" Jensen said. But as soon as Kavya gave the shot , Jensen flinched a little. Kavya noted the reaction and blew some cold air on the wound. " Sshhh ! It's okay !" Kavya said comforting Jensen. 

After the medicine took effect , she started suturing it. " You know ! You look more beautiful up this close !" Jensen said again trying to lighten up the mood. " It's not funny J ! You are bleeding !" Kavya said finally muttering something. 

" Don't worry hon ! It's just a simple cut. 3-4 stitches and it's done !" Jensen said. " 7, 7 stitches !" Kavya said correcting him. " It could have turned out to much worse you know !" Kavya said as she wiped a small tear from her eyes. " He was hurting her Kavya ! What would you do ?" Jensen asked knowing full well that Kavya would do the same. " I know what you did was the right thing ! I know because I would have done the same thing !" Kavya said. " Then ?" Jensen asked. " It's just scary !" Kavya said. Jensen smiled at her concern. 

" It's okay ! I'm alright ! I'm perfect ! Give me a chance and I'd still that guy's ass !" Jensen said winking. Kavya laughed a little. " There's the smile I love !" Jensen said caressing Kavya's cheek. " All done ! " Kavya said as she put a small white tape to cover the wound.

" Hey everything , okay ?" Claire asked as she peeked inside. " Yeah ! Yeah ! Everything good !" Jensen said giving a thumbs up. " You guys just need to escape through the back door !" Claire said and they both nodded. Kavya was about to leave when Jensen pulled her back. Jensen himself was not completely sitting on the bed but just taking support of it. He made Kavya stand in front of him. " What happened ?" Kavya asked. " It's a small cut ! I know it ! You know it !" Jensen said as he cupped Kavya's cheek.

" What do you mean ?" Kavya asked looking into Jensen's eyes. " Look at you. How scared and frightened you are when you see me with a meagre amount of blood !" Jensen said. He continued. " Now just switch places with me ! Imagine yourself in my shoes. Imagine how worried I was when you left without telling me ! Imagine me getting worried all day long just because I can't contact you or know that if you are alright." 

Now it dawned upon Kavya he must have exactly felt. The uncertainty , the panic , the unknown everything must have made Jensen's stomach into knots. " I'm sorry ! I never thought from this point of view !" Kavya said still looking into Jensen's eyes. Jensen chuckled and brushed a hair strand out of her face. " It's okay ! I'm proud of what you do ! I sure am ! I just need to time okay ! I need to know where you are going ! What's going to be the situation there ! No I won't stop you but at least we can discuss ! No more running away in anger ! " Jensen said kissing her lips. " Okay !" Kavya said and then she hugged him keeping her face on his chest. Jensen stroked her back and said , " I'm glad you understood !". Kavya didn't say anything but then in a low voice she said , " When you are done with acting , I guess you can become a damn good counsellor !" Jensen chuckled on hearing that. " You think ?" Jensen said. Kavya just nodded. " Can we go back now ?" Kavya asked. " Yeah sure sweetheart ! Let's head through the backdoor ! I don't wanna be all over the internet tommorow !" Jensen said and then they left the hospital premises.

" Man these shoes are killing me !" Jensen said as they walked down the parking lot ! " I'll give you a foot massage when we are home !" Kavya said. " Well I wouldn't deny that !" Jensen said holding Kavya's left hand. As they were proceeding Jensen saw an alley that leaded to god knows where. It was dark as always. But he the left hold of Kavya's hand and bought her to his opposite site and held her right hand. " You trying to protect me ?" Kavya asked. " Yeah ! Better safe than sorry ! And I'm not a fan of this parking area ! Not now anyways !" Jensen said. Kavya chuckled.

( Home )

" I didn't know that you were that good at massages !" Jensen said as Kavya out pressure on perfect points on his sole. " I dated a masseuse once ! The relationship didn't work out but I learned some skills !" Kavya said. " Well that's something new ! You dating a masseuse !" Jensen said. " So what happened ? Not your kind of guy ?" Jensen asked. " Are we really doing this ?" Kavya asked raising eyebrows. " Doing what ?" Jensen asked as he sipped some beer. He was having a good time lying comfortably on the couch with back resting at arms rest and legs on Kavya's lap. " Having awkward conversation about exes ?" Kavya said as she poured some more cream on her hands.

" Don't worry I won't make it awkward !" Jensen said. " He was good but I didn't find the spark in that relationship !" Kavya said. " Can I ask you a question ?" Kavya asked again. " Yeah sure ! If it is going to be about my ex I'm sure the internet has everything !" Jensen said chuckling. " Actually I wanted to know... Have you ever dated someone....I mean I am almost 7.5 years, Consider it 8 years younger than you ! Have you ever dated anyone with that age difference ?" Kavya asked looking at Jensen's legs.

Jensen put the can on the table and said , " Does that bother you ?". " No..no..not at all !" Kavya said smiling. " Well truth to be told ! I have never dated anyone past the age Gap of 2 years !" Jensen said. " Have you ?" He asked again. " Nope !" Kavya said. " I was nervous at first about this thing with you being all that mature and stuff and I'm such a child sometimes !" Kavya said. " I could make that out !" Jensen said as he took another sip. " I even thought that you would think twice before going out with me in public !" Kavya said again. " I could even make that out !" Jensen said Smiling a little as he remembered the good old days. " I don't know what made you have the patience to go so slow and ease me into things. I am ever so thankful to you for that !" Kavya said as she washed Jensen's feet with clean warm water and towel. " Well you are worth waiting !" Jensen said as he kissed Kavya's lips.

" Can we got to sleep ! It's been a long night !" Kavya said. " Yeah sure !" Jensen said as both of them got up from the couch and headed towards the stairs. Jensen had his arms Kavya's shoulder and the other in his pocket and they were laughing and making jokes. They were happy. 

As they had climbed half of the steps , Kavya heard a thunder and leaned onto Jensen tightly. Jensen noticed the reaction and said , " I thought we were over this thunderstorm thing !" Jensen rubbed his one hand over Kavya's back and with other hand opened the bedroom door. " We are ! Just not a big fan of them !" Kavya said. Jensen chuckled and both of them immidiately got inside at the sight of bed. Jensen pulled over the large comforter over both of them. " Good night , J !" Kavya said as she closed her eyes. " Good night sweetheart !" Jensen said.

A couple of minutes passed by and then there was another thunder. This time Kavya was quite far from Jensen on the bed. Kavya was scared but didn't let Jensen know. She didn't want to be baby about this. " Kavi ?" Jensen asked finally in a gentle voice. And as soon Kavya heard Jensen voice she went near him and hid herself in Jensen's embrace. Jensen chuckled at the action. " One minute !" Jensen said. He then put his one arm under Kavya's head supporting it and with other he held her waist and kept her steady. " Okay ?" Jensen asked as he kissed her forehead. Kavya just nodded when another noise came. This was loud one. This made her clutch Jensen white T-shirt on his chest with both the hands. " Sshhh ! Ssh ! It's okay ! We are safe here !" Jensen whispered into her ear. After a few moments Kavya relaxed and finally fell asleep.

( Morning )

The sun rays poured in through a small gap between the two curtains. The sudden heat focussing on Jensen's face made him stir a little. He looked at the watch besides him. It was 7 in the morning. He tried to free his other hand but it was still engaged under Kavya. She really found comfort in him. Jensen chuckled at the side besides him. Her lips slightly parted forming a small O. Her cheeks squished on his strong upper arm. Hair splattered over the cushion and the bed. " Man you really are cute !" Jensen said caressing her naturally pink cheeks.

" Kavi ?" Jensen asked. Although he knew that she wouldn't respond. She was fast asleep. But he still tried. " Kavi ? It's morning !" Jensen said again. " I know ! I don't wanna get up !" Kavya said rubbing her closed eyes and pulling Jensen closer to him. Jensen chuckled at that. " Okay ! We can lay down for a little bit !" Jensen said closing his eyes himself.

Minutes in the sleep , they heard the doorbell ring. " Can you punch whoever it is ?" Kavya said. Jensen laughed as he freed himself from Kavya's grip. " Yeah , I'm ready to hit anyone with a baseball bat !" Jensen said as he left the bedroom. Who came knocking at such an early hour , Jensen thought to himself. Probably it was the security guard himself so he didn't even bother wearing the robe or anything and went down in his grey colored shorts and a V neck white tee.

Grumpily Jensen opened the door to find a girl standing with a bouquet of flowers in her hand. Jensen rubbed his eyes to focus on who it was. The girl had scraps and bruises over her face. " Mr. Ackles ! I'm Simone ! You helped me last night !" The girl said. Now Jensen came to senses. This was Simone. " Oh yeah ! How are you ?" He asked. " I'm alive ! Thanks to you !" Simone said. Then there was an awkward silence. Both of them didn't know what to say. None of them knew each other and nor they were on good terms with each other.

Simone finally broke the silence and said , " Well I came to apologize ! I mean all the things that I have done before. I guess you know that I wasn't a great collegue to Kavya before !" Simone then tried to hand him the bouquet that she had bought as a apology gift. But Jensen resisted and pushed the bouquet away from him. " I guess you should apologize to the correct person ! Not me !" Jensen said pointing that Kavya deserved the apology here not him. " I'm ready to do that !" Simone said. Jensen looked inside his house towards the bedroom door. He heard some rumbling sound. Probably she was awake. Boy...this was sure going to be a great start to the morning. He then looked towards Simone again. She looked genuine today. He just couldn't deny her the chance. Jensen then ran his hand through his hair and said. " Why don't you wait in the study ? I'll send her in !" Jensen said.   
" Okay thanks ! Where can I find the study ?" Simone asked Jensen. " Umm yeah ! There ! First door on the left !" Jensen said pointing towards the direction. " Thank you !" Simone said as she proceeded inside.

Jensen went back into his bedroom and shut the door. " Hey ! Who's there ? I was coming down only !" Kavya said as she tied her hair. Jensen took a deep breath and said , " It's Simone ! She came here to apologize !" Jensen said. " Oh !" Kavya said. " She's waiting for you in the study !" Jensen said. " What I am supposed to say ?" Kavya said. Jensen took Kavya's hand and made her sit on the bed. He himself scooted down infront of her. " Look I know It's going to be hard for both of us ! But forgive her !" Jensen said.

" Because that's what the Kavya I know would do !" Jensen said. Kavya was still thinking. " Remember when I first took you to my cabin what you said ?" Jensen asked. Kavya didn't remember exactly at what thing Jensen was pointing. " Forgive them not because they apologized or because they did something for you or because they deserved forgiveness. Forgive them because your soul deserves peace !" Jensen said. " I remember , you said it very randomly. But ever since I have implanted this thing in my life, It's peaceful like anything !" Jensen said. He then gently caressed her cheeks and said , " Yeah I'm the older one and the mature one and all that but sometimes it's your extreme maturity that stuns me !" Jensen said. Kavya just smiled on hearing that.

" Okay ! " Kavya said and they both got up from their places. Both of them went down and Jensen pushed her towards the study. " Go ! Settle it once and for all !" Jensen said. Kavya went into the study and Jensen into the kitchen to make a coffee for himself.

Jensen sat on the counter stool reading something about the upcoming convention. He constantly looked towards the door of the study. They sure were having a long conversation. He took his last sip of coffee and placed the mug aside. He was back to reading again. After 5 minutes he just heard the door click open. The two ladies walked outside. The heaviness had clearly died in between them. Although he could sense sone awkwardness but still the air was light. Kavya looked towards him and winked. He kept his hand on his chest and bowed down. It was signal that he was so proud of her.

Simone just waved towards him and mouthed thank you. Jensen nodded from his place. Kavya then took Simone to the front door and both of them hugged it out. And with that Simone left. Kavya closed the door and leaned on it for a few minutes. " Well that was a great start to the day !" Kavya said as she came to the kitchen. " You want coffee ?" She asked Jensen. " Jensen looked at his empty cup and said , " I can have another one !". Kavya then proceeded to make both of them coffee. " So everything alright now ?" Jensen asked with his head still on the screen. " Yeah yeah ! " Kavya said. " That's good !" Jensen said as he saw Kavya keeping a fresh cup of coffee now. She took his previous cup and washed it in the sink before putting it back.

" Hey btw I forgot to tell you Jared called yesterday !" Jensen said. " We are going to need Gen for this convention ! So she's coming. The kids are going to be here ! They have hired a babysitter but they just need you to keep an eye for them !" Jensen said. " I completely forgot to tell you in yesterday's ruckus !" Jensen said again. " Yeah yeah ! No issues !" Kavya said drinking her coffee. " Strange ! I have never noticed Gen worry so much with a baby sitter around !" Jensen said. " Oh ! Usually Meg did that , keeping an eye thing ! Meg's went to California yesterday. She had to sign some papers pertaining to her old job and apartment !" Kavya said. " Okay !" Jensen said. " You need to keep an eye on babysitters as well. Specifically if they are high schoolers and stuff !" Kavya said. " Ohkay ! Now I understand !" Jensen said.

" Hey J !" Kavya called him out again. " Since we are on this forgiveness thing ! I was thinking forgiving Kevin , my Uncle and maybe ask him to walk me down the aisle !" Kavya said still in confusion. Jensen smiled at the development of relationship with her Godfather. " You've been talking to him ?" Jensen asked. " Yeah ! We talk here and there. I just feel that he's really sorry and has changed !" Kavya said. " And besides , that's the only blood relation I've got left !" Kavya said.

" Okay ! I'm going to teach you an exercise !" Jensen said. " Exercise ? What kind of exercise ?" Kavya asked. " Just again some counsellor stuff !" Jensen said. He then searched his pocket for a penny. " Heads for you forgive him and let him walk you down the aisle and tails for well you know the opposite !" Jensen said showing her the sides. " We are actually tossing a coin for this ?" Kavya asked raising her eyebrows. " Trust me ! Ready ?" Jensen asked. " Umm yeah ! Okay ! Heads for yes tails for no !" Kavya said. And with that Jensen tossed the coin in air.

When the coin was in air Kavya closed her eyes and prayed for something. And without making the noise of his hands and without letting Kavya know Jensen catched the coin and trapped it in his hands. He then looked towards Kavya who was standing with closed eyes resting her both hands on counter and murmuring something to herself.

" What did you pray for Kavya ? Head or tails ?" Jensen asked. " What is it ?" Kavya asked opening only one eye and squinting the other. " What the coin shows doesn't matter ! What you hoped for , What you prayed for matters !" Jensen said. Now Kavya came to know that this was Jensen's trick to know what exactly the heart wanted. " So what's that you want ?" Jensen asked again. " I prayed for heads !" Kavya said and then looking sideways towards the window. This was realization for herself too. How desparately she had prayed for heads and how much eager she was forgive Kevin. " You got the answer ! And this will go back into my pocket !" Jensen said keeping the change.

" Talk to him !" Jensen said. " Yeah ! I will !" Kavya replied. " Invite them to Austin too if that's comfortable for you ! My parents would love to meet yours !" Jensen said. " Yeah okay ! I'll ask them !" Kavya said again. " When is your flight ?" Kavya asked. " I was about to get ready ! I leave in one hour !" Jensen said getting up and heading towards bedroom.

Forty minutes later Jensen came down with his medium sized bag ready for airport. He could see Kavya talking on the phone. Probably she was talking to Gen because she was writing instructions on paper pertaining to kids. The call ended soon. " They left ?" Jensen asked. " Yeah they are on their way to airport !" Kavya said giving Jensen a good bye hug. " You know I realized that this is the last time I leave this house as bachelor !" Jensen said. " I mean the next time I leave , I'll say good bye to my beautiful wife !" Jensen said kissing Kavya's lips.

" Ohkkay ! Mr. Future husband ! You need to leave now !" Kavya said smiling. " I'm going to miss you !" Kavya said. " Don't worry ! I'll see you soon !" Jensen said finally giving a peck on her forehead. And then he left for one more time to see his fans.


	10. Batman Birthday !

Kavya opened the door to her apartment. As soon as she entered in the house she kept the keys in the bowl and plopped on the couch. Her 36 hour shift had ended. She was already tired from that. But then again she had to visit the Padalecki's house after that. Apparently Shep was throwing a tantrum that he wanted to see his Mom Dad. It was his birthday Tommorow and he missed his parents. Although Gen had promised him a nice surprise after coming back but well kids are kids. His temper went off at such a rate that the babysitter had to call Kavya to help her. And now she was just back from the Padalecki's.

Kavya just needed the bed now but she also needed to shower. If not for her deodorant , she would actually stink in public now. Lazily she got from the couch and proceeded towards the bathroom. After she felt relaxed enough from the steaming shower , she came out and wrapped up herself in the soft fluffy towel. She was rummaging through her cupboard for some clean clothes to wear when she heard her phone ring. " Who would call in this late ?" Kavya thought to herself. " Must be Tom or Shep !" She said out loud. She hurriedly went into the living room and started searching for mobile in her purse. The name flashed and she was shocked.

" Hey J ?" Kavya asked a little surprised. It was almost 11:30. And usually when Jensen had photo-ops and convention like stuff he'd be in bed at 11 at the max. Public things would tire him a lot. " Hey !" He said in a tired voice. " Not yet asleep ?" Kavya asked with curiosity. " Nope ! Just couldn't sleep !" Jensen said. " What are you doing up ?" Jensen asked. " Umm the shift and the kids throwing tantrum...don't ask !" Kavya said. " So tell me what's keeping you up even after the public events ?" Kavya asked. " I don't know !" Jensen said.

" Okay !! That's new ! J do you mind if we FaceTime. Can you give me 5 minutes ?" Kavya asked. " Oh yeah sure ! But why need to call again ? Wait I'll transfer this audio call to video one !" Jensen said doing it immediately. " Holy crapp !" Jensen said as soon as he saw you. " Well that's why I told you to give me 5 minutes !" Kavya said raising her hands and going inside her bedroom for putting on some clothes. Jensen chuckled looking at her retreating figure.  
After 5 minutes Kavya came back wearing an oversized Grey colored t shirt that had ' taco Tuesday ' written over it. " Wait ! Is it mine ?" Jensen asked. " Yeah ! I took it before going for that assignment of mine !" Kavya said fidgeting with the tee. " Sometimes when I'm scared...your cologne calms me down !" Kavya said. Jensen just couldn't say anything but smile at that.

" Anyways , I was thinking.... Exactly one year ago today we met for the first time !" Kavya said. And as soon a Jensen heard that his heart skip a beat. Today was actually that day. A smile crept on his face as he remembered that day. " Wow...At that time it felt so good that you treated us like normal people and didn't fangirl around !" Jensen said. Kavya smiled. She still couldn't get over the fact that the one thing that she did bought them here. It was just a small thing. Nothing big. But well the destiny's destiny.

" Anyways I talked to Kevin !" Kavya said rubbing the back of her neck. " Oh nice ! What did he say ?" Jensen asked as he ate gummy bears. " He....He was happy !" Kavya said. " They said they are coming to Texas because of some work the day after tomorrow. So if Jensen's parents are free we can meet them !" Kavya said. " That's great ! That's really great. Did you talk to Mom and Dad about that ?" Jensen asked. " No..It was quite late today ! I'll talk to them Tommorow !" Kavya said. " Ohkay ! Ohkay ! No worries !" Jensen said.

" So what's with Tom throwing tantrum and all ?" Jensen asked. " Oh It was actually Shep. It's his birthday Tommorow and he wants to have a party. Although Gen promised him a good one after both of them come back...but you know how kids are." Kavya said smiling. " He wouldn't have dinner , wouldn't watch TV, wouldn't play ! Unless there's a birthday party Tommorow with his parents !" Kavya said again. " That's crazzy ! Did you call Gen ?" Jensen asked. " No..no... Don't worry I've got it handled at least for today ! Lets see what tommorow brings ! And let those two guys have a kid free time for a while !" Kavya said. 

" Ohkay ! Don't worry I won't tell them either !" Jensen said a little yawning. " And this where you go to sleep Mr. Ackles. I guess your sleep is back !" Kavya said looking at Jensen. He looked cute with all those pointed wet hair and yawning like a kid. 

" Yeah ! I guess !" Jensen said. " Good night !" Kavya said waving her delicate hands. " Good night ! Love you !" Jensen said finally ending the call. Kavya got up from the table and then stretched a little. Finally she could head for sleeping. As soon as the bed came in sight Kavya crashed with her head falling on the pillow. She was about to sleep but then her mobile vibrated a bit. It was Jensen's message.

~ " I don't know why I just couldn't sleep today. Don't worry I am sleeping now. Guess I just needed to talk to someone for a while. And I know you were dead tired. No matter how fresh you tried to look after shower. But I read that face pretty good. I could never make a mistake doing that. And inspite of you being drained, you didn't bring it up once. Not even once. Because I guess you knew that I needed you for the time being !

So Miss Kavya Ray , Whenever the question " What did Jensen see in me ?" pops up in your mind. Here's the answer. I fell for you not because the big or the great things that you do for me. I fell Because of the small things that even you didn't know you were doing !" ~

Kavya's mind literally started flying. This guy was romantic in his own way. The way Kavya liked. She didn't know what to reply. He had written such beautiful words that now matter what Kavya wrote she couldn't match that level. So she just opened her front camera and clicked a selfie in her natural sleeping position. Eyes closed , hair splattered a little and one hand beneath the pillow. She wrote beneath it ,

~ I love you J ! Good night ! I miss you besides me ! ~

Minutes later another message popped. 

~ I love you too sweetheart ! Don't worry I'll be there even before you know it ! ~

And finally the day had ended on a good note.

( Next day )

Kavya pressed the doorbell to the Padalecki's house. She just wanted to have a look before she gets busy in her work. The babysitter opened the door. " Good morning !" She said. Kavya stepped inside and said , " Morning ! How was the night ?". The babysitter laughed and said , " Well your visit really helped otherwise it was going to be a long one !". Kavya smiled and asked , " So where the birthday boy ?".

" I'm here !" Shep said as he came running towards Kavya from the stairs. " Easy there buddy boy !" Kavya said. But Shep couldn't controll it and launched himself at Kavya. Kavya smiled and picked him up. " Hey Tom !" Kavya said as Tom came running from behind. " Good morning AK !" Tom said. Tom had given Kavya his own pet name AK. It was a short form for Aunt Kavya. He high fived her. " Did you guys have your breakfast ?" Kavya asked. " I was just making it. I'm making pancakes !" The baby sitter said. " Would you like to join ?" She asked again as she proceeded towards kitchen. " Yeaaaahhh ! You have to eat with us !" Tom said with a lazy groan. " Thank you Tom ! But I already had my breakfast !" Kavya said smiling. " Nooo....eat some blueberry pancakes !" Shep said again. " Well you sure aren't going to leave this house hungry !" The baby sitter said as she poured the first one in.

Now only Kavya , Thomas and Shep were in the living area. " So Shep ! Happy birthday big boy !" Kavya said giving him a gift. " Open it !" Tom said excitedly. His little hands tried to open it from one side and Kavya asked Tom to help him with the opposite side. " It's a box ! What's in the box ?" Tom said as something started coming into view. " Woah ! Cool !" Tom said as he came to know what it was. It was a hot wheels race track with 3 most amazing cars. " Do you like it ?" Kavya asked. " You are so cool !" Shep said as he literally started ripping the box to shreds. " Uh huh ! After school Shep ! You can play all you want but now only breakfast and school !" Kavya said as she ushered them towards dining table.

As Kavya and the two kids were proceeding towards the dining area , Tom stopped her by holding her hand. " What happened buddy ?" Kavya asked as she scooted down to his level. Ton them went near her ear and whispered, " Can we stay with you tonight ?". Kavya looked into Tom's eyes. The request was so innocent and so pure , how could anyone say no to that ! Kavya gave him and Shep a little smile and said, " I'll see what I can do !". And both of them smiled. Kavya helped the babysitter set the table while continuously chatting with the boys. " Did you talk to Mom Shep ?" Kavya asked. " Yeah ! I told her I don't like her !" He said with a sassy tone. " Shep you know that's not nice !" Kavya said in a little bit scolding tone. " Yeah but she's not here on my birthday !" Shep said. " She has work baby ! You know sometimes you just cant say no to that !" Kavya said trying to explain it. " When she'll call you tonight you'll apologize okay !" Kavya said. " But.... !" Shep said. " You'll apologize Shep !" Kavya said with a Stern voice. " Okay !" Shep said with a small voice.  
The rest of the breakfast went well. Tom and Shep continuously entertained the two ladies with their school things and superhero stories. Finally when it was there school time Kavya bid both of them good bye. " Don't forget our secret !" Shep said referring to the conversation they had earlier. " I won't !" Kavya assured him.

( Hospital )

Kavya just finished her round and sat in the cabin. She didn't need to have lunch now since she was already stuffed from double breakfast. She looked at the time it was around 12 in the afternoon. After a lot of thinking , Kavya finally pulled her mobile out of purse and called Donna. Donna picked it up in the second ring.

" Hey Donna , its Kavya ! " Kavya said. " Hey kid ! How you doing ?" Donna asked. " I'm fine ! What about you ?" Kavya asked. " Well we are fine too ! Just finished lunch ! What did you have for your lunch ?" Donna asked. Kavya facepalmed herself. She then explained the whole double breakfast story to her. " Umm..Donna actually I needed to ask you something !" Kavya said. " What's up honey ?" Donna asked Seriously now.

" Jensen must have told you about my father's brother right ! We visited him in Portland !" Kavya said. " Ohh yeah yeah ! Everything alright there ?" Donna asked. " Yeah yeah ! Actually we have been talking over the days and I guess we are good now !" Kavya said. " That's great to hear !" Donna said. " So what do you wanna ask ?" Donna asked again. " Kevin and his wife they are visiting Austin tommorow. It was completely on a short notice but if it's possible for you and Alan then they would like to meet you. So I was asking if you can come up here for lunch or dinner. Anything you are suitable for !" Kavya said finally.

Donna took a long pause and said , " That would be really wonderful ! We would love to meet your folks ! I'll talk to Alan and maybe we can head for lunch !" Donna said. " Thank you Donna ! I really appreciate this !" Kavya said. " Don't worry kid ! We'll be there !" Donna said.

Donna was a loving lady. Over the days Kavya had already looked over her like a second mother. Talking to her majorly reduced Kavya's stress. Now the other thing she had in mind. Mackenzie. She seemed a little off over the days. Kavya had talked about this to Jensen but then he had just brushed it off as the stress from toddler kids and all. Or maybe she was putting up a really good acting in front of Jensen and her parents. 

Kavya pressed the button and called her. This was almost third time in the week she was calling her.  
Kavya now understood her pattern. Kenzie didn't really picked up early. She waited and waited to avoid the call and literally picked it up at the end when Kavya wouldn't give up. And the same happened this time also. " Hey Kenzie ! Good afternoon !" Kavya said. " Hey !" Kenzie said dryly. " I just called to ask you if you are free 3 days from now. I was going to schedule my dress trial so I thought you , Gen , Meggs and me could have some fun !" Kavya said. Kenzie took a deep breathe. Kavya could actually hear it on her side.

" I don't think I can make it. I have a lot of things on my plate actually !" Kenzie said. " Oohh okay ! It's fine !" Kavya said a little sad. " Kenzie ?" Kavya said again. " Umm you sure you are okay ?" Kavya asked Seriously. " Yeah yeah I'm fine !" Kenzie said. " Anyways I need to go. The toddler's crying !" She said. " Okay ! Just If you wanna talk about something I'm here !" Kavya said. " Yeah yeah ! Don't bother !" Kenzie said cutting the call.  
This was same again. Kavya could feel the difference in the personality drastically. She wasn't the same bubbly girl that she used to be. She seemed distant , cold or everything totally opposite from what she used to be. Kavya was still musing over some things when her pager beeped and she was again back on work.

( School )

Kavya looked at her watch. It was around 2. She entered Shep's school and started searching for his classroom. She had talked with his teachers about picking him and Tom up. Kavya pushed the door and saw a bunch of cute kids waiting for their parents to pick them up. She searched for Shep in that crowd. " AK !" Shep came shouting towards her. " What are you doing here ?" He asked surprised. " Well I thought you wanted to spend the night with me !" She said raising her eyebrows. Shep literally hugged her legs and said , " I love you !". Kavya smiled at that little boy. " So how about we pick up you brother and we three have a little party by ourselves !" Kavya said picking him up. " Yeah !" Shep said mimicking his favorite superhero.

And minutes later Kavya, Shep and Tom were on there way to the grocery store to buy some stuff. Kavya parked the car in a large parking lot. " Okay boys ! No tantrums ! No running around ! No goofing ! Okay ?" Kavya said looking at the two boys in the rear view mirror. " Yeah !" Both of them said simultaneously.  
Kavya looked at the food section. " Boy I should never enter the grocery store hungry !" Kavya said to herself. " Can we have spaghetti with meat balls tonight ?" Tom said tugging at Kavya's pants. " Oh yeah sure ! Let's pick out something for dinner !" Kavya said. And all the three of them wandered around looking for something.

" No Shep we don't need more candy !" Kavya said as Shep kept bringing chocolates and candies to the cart. " We need them ! " Shep said crossing his arms. Kavya then scooted down to his level and said , " What did I tell you before entering the store ?". " No tantrums !" Shep said in a small voice. " But we need them !" Shep said again. " Shep ! I'll let you buy one of these or I will keep back all of these !" Kavya said in a serious tone. " Ffiinneee !" Shep said whining.

" Why are you buying all these ! We won't need this food !" Tom said pointing towards some extra things. " I have guests coming over tommorow for lunch and we need to cook some large meals ! Would you like to help me ?" Kavya asked excitedly. " It will be fun !" Shep said and Tom also looked excited.

( Kavya's Apartment )

Tom and Shep both sat on the counter and looked curiously towards Kavya who just put the spaghetti in boiling water. " How was you day at school Sheppy ?" Kavya asked. " It was good. The teacher gave me candies !" Shep said. " Oohh wow and we bought more candies. Gen is sure going to kill me !" Kavya muttered. " How bout you Tom ?" Kavya said again. " I learned to spell Mississippi today !" Tom said and then the doorbell ranged. " Okay boys ! No touching anything !" Kavya said as she wiped her hands and went to the door.

Both the kids ran behind her to look at the door. Kavya took the parcel from the delivery guy. " What is it ?" Shep asked and Tom was jumping to look in the box. " Why don't you guys look at it while I make dinner ?" Kavya smiled as kept the it on the table and proceeded in the kitchen. When she was working on the meat balls she heard a happy noise. " It's a Batman cake !" Shep said excitedly. " And Batman masks !" Tom said looking at the other things. Kavya smiled to herself on hearing their happy voices. Her phone rang then. It must be Gen she thought.

" You didn't have to spoil your weekend for them !" Gen said the moment Kavya picked up the phone. " It's okay Gen ! Don't worry " Kavya said pacifying her. " I talked to him this morning about all the birthday and stuff but I guess he was really sad !" Gen said to Kavya. Kavya then looked behind her to see the two kids trying out the Batman masks and Cape. They literally looked so happy. " Yeah ! He really missed you guys but don't worry ! You guys have fun ! I've got it handled !" Kavya said. Kavya then gave the phone to Shep and asked him to apologize about his behavior today. A few more minutes of talking and Kavya was again back in the kitchen.

( Next morning )

" So yeah ! I guess I lose every argument !" Jared said giving a defeating look towards the audience. The crowd said , " Awww !". " Well your arguments are pointless !" Gen said over the mic raising her hands. The crowd laughed again. Jensen then kept his one hand on Gen's shoulder and said, " I may take your side on this. This guy's literally whines like a child !" The crowd again threw a laughing fit. Gen the high-fived Jensen. " I guess I am defeated again !" Jared said giving a sad look.

" Okay next !" Jared said finally and a fan stood up. " I really can't see you but carry on !" Jared said. It was difficult to see because of all the lights coming directly on his eyes. " Good morning Jensen , Jared and thank you Gen for tagging along with these guys !" The girl said. " Thank you !" Gen said bowing down a little in appreciation. " Well the whole world knows about how good friends Jared and Jensen are. But are there times when not only these two but your family friendship proved to be of equal level ?" The fan asked. All three of them smiled looking at each other. They knew there was not one example but a lot. 

" Well that's....that's true ! We live in the same city and we have stood by each other in good and bad times. And there are many examples...many...to tell you one of them....." Jensen said taking a long pause thinking about it. " I'll take this !" Gen said. " Our kids are back in Austin ! They had their school and all that stuff so they couldn't make it here ! And yesterday was Shep's birthday. So was already sad about not being with us and all." Gen said. " So last night I got a call from the lady that was looking over the two guys that they literally threw a fit to spend the night with his girlfriend !" Gen said. " They both are so close to her !" Jared said. " Oh yeah !" Jensen said as he remembered the conversation he had with Kavya.

The crowd awwed again, " That's so sweet !" A fan sitting in the front row said. " It is ! It sure is !" Jensen said as he drank his apple juice.

" So I called her in the evening after her work that if she could just meet them ! I just didn't want to disturb her working schedule. She being a doctor and all that. And spending a night with kids tires you down !" Gen said and then took a pause. " And when I called her she was in her apartment with the boys. They were having their fav meal with her!" Gen said looking towards Jensen as if thanking him. " That's amazing !" The crowd said again giving a cute reaction.

" And the photo they sent was really adorable !" Jared said. " It was like , She had got Shep a Batman cake. It's his fav superhero ! And all three of them with sitting around the cake with Batman masks and Batman cape !" Jared said again. " Awww !" The crowd said again. " That's a really good story ! Thank you ! " The girl who had asked the question said and she sat down.

The mic moved again and a girl in her 20's stood up ! " Hey guys ! I'm Robbie !" She said. " Hey Robbie !" Jensen said. " My question is for J2 ! We know you guys don't like chick flick moments !" Robbie said. " Yeah ! Correct guess !" Jared said and Gen laughed. " But what's the one thing that makes you go all cutey and awww !" Robbie asked. " Hah !" Jensen said looking towards Jared and the crowd laughed. " When was the last time you said Awww Jared ?" Jensen said pulling Jared's leg. The crowd laughed again.

" Umm well one moment I can tell you !" Jared said. " The night I'm supposed to come back home to Austin. My kids won't sleep without meeting me. So most of times we land late at night and whenever I open the door , I see Gen and my two boys cuddled along with her on the couch ! That sight really makes me go..... !" Jared said and the crowd shouted awww. " Yeah yeah !" Jared said.

" Umm lemme think about it !" Jensen said as he looked a little upwards towards the ceiling. " Oh yeah ! You know Kavya is a heavy sleeper. Anytime you try to wake her up in the morning it will be ways like " 5 more mins J !". " Jensen said. The crowd laughed. " And when I look at her sleepy figure. Man ! She's so squishy and soft. If her face is on my arm her cheeks would be like this pressed against this strong muscle !" Jensen said pressing his own cheek. " Yes the cheeks completely pressed , the hair splattered a little and mouth partially open !" Jensen said as he remembered every detail. " I literally feel like crushing her like a teddy bear !" Jensen said. " And that sight makes me go...." Jensen said. And the crowd completed his sentence saying , " Awwww !"

The mic moved again and a fan stood up ! " Hey I wanted to ask who's most childish amongst Jared and Gen and of course Jensen and Kavya ?" . The crowd laughed hearing the question. " Jared !" Both Jensen and Gen said simultaneously. " What the hell ! You guys have completely teamed up against me !" Jared said. " Well I'm not the one who puts fart pillows on the couch when the guest are going to arrive !" Gen said. That make the crowd even and even Jensen laugh ! " I did it only once !" Jared said defending himself. " You do it every damn time ! I literally know where not to sit whenever I come over !" Jensen said. And the crowd erupted in laughter once again. " See ! I've got attestations !" Gen said. " Defeated ! Again !" Jared said. " It's not your day !" A fan shouted. " Yeah ! Sure isn't !" Jared said.

" In our case I guess it's Kavya !" Jensen said. And as soon as Jensen said Kavya's name both Jared and Gen looked towards him with a shocking expression ! " I guess they don't agree with you !" The girl who had asked question said. " Of course we don't agree with him !" Jared said and the crowd laughed. Jensen covered his face with his hands as he laughed. " I've got a proof !" Jensen said. " What ?" Gen said still in confusion about how was Kavya more childish. " Look at yesterday's birthday foto. She seems more excited wearing that Batman masks and cape than the two kids !" Jensen said. Jared literally laughed slapping his thigh with his hands. Even the crowd couldn't controll their laughter. " Yeah yeah ! If she's sad or angry ! Just buy her an ice cream and you are great !" Jensen said. The crowd laughed again.

Conventions were sure a fun thing to do !


	11. Throw a Tantrum

" Shep ! Tom !" Kavya shouted on the kids as both of them ran to open the door after they all heard the door bell. " You first look through the peephole and then open the door !" Kavya said looking at Tom who had already opened the door. " I'm sorry !" He said as he saw an elder couple standing at the door step. As soon as Tom and Shep saw them they ran behind Kavya Shyly. Donna and Alan laughed. " I'm sorry !" Kavya said as she greeted them inside. " Are they Jared's ?" Donna asked. " Yeah ! They are spending the day !" Kavya said. " Why don't you greet them Tom and Shep ?" Kavya asked ushering them forwards. " Morning Unca Jensen's Mommy Daddy !" Tom said. Shep still remained silent. Alan laughed on hearing that. He bent downn to Tom's level and shaked his hands. " It's good to see you Tom ! You know that's some great advice she gave you. You always look through the peephole first. You never know who's standing outside !" Alan said. Both of the kids nodded and went inside the bedroom to play with their toys.

It was almost 10:30 am. " So when are your folks reaching ?" Donna asked. " Probably after 40-45 minutes or so !" Kavya said. " Oohh ! I guess lunch is going to take a little time. You guys wanna have a light snack ?" Kavya asked. " Ohh yeah sure ! What's there ? And what's for lunch !" Alan asked. " Alan !" Donna said raising his eyebrows at him. " It's fine !" Kavya said laughing. Donna asked Kavya about the guests that were supposed to arrive. What do they do ? What do they like ? What topics should they avoid and all that.  
Finally after 45 minutes the bell rang and Kavya became a little anxious. She opened the door taking deep breathes. " Good morning !" Kevin said giving Kavya a bear hug which was a little unexpected for her. But she didn't want to make a show infront of Donna and Alan. Patricia also gave her a light hug. Kavya then introduced them to Donna and Alan. " Here ! It's a small gift from us !" Kevin said handling Alan and Donna a wine bottle. " That's gracious !" Alan said and thanked the couple.

They all talked in the living room for a while and then finally proceeded for lunch. Kavya had made enormous amounts of lunch knowing that everyone would be hungry. " Well I must say that your niece is a damn good cook !" Alan said to Kevin. That stinged a little bit. Yes Kevin was sure going to walk her down the aisle but she didn't want to be known as his niece. " I bet Jensen is missing this food !" Donna said winking towards Kavya. Kavya gave a light smile. " Yeah ! You know he's a gentleman ! He called in yesterday for apologizing that he wouldn't be here for the meet and greet !" Patricia said. This was another shock for her. " Jensen called ?" Kavya asked shockingly. " Yeah ! You don't have to worry girl ! You chose the perfect family man !" Kevin said. Oohh boy this talking was too sweet for Kavya's liking. She then excused herself by saying she needs to take a look at the kids. What they are doing.

Finally after 45 minutes they ended the lunch. They had a good talk. Talked about their families , their relatives, the wedding , the basketball game and everything. Both of them had taken a liking for each other. And now finally it was time for them to leave. Kevin and Patricia left first. Kavya shut the door behind them and took a deep breathe. " It went well !" Alan said. " Is it weird that I'm more comfortable with my in laws than them !" Kavya asked Donna. Donna just smiled and said " Noo !". Donna then ran her hand through Kavya's hair. " Anyways I owe you guys for coming on such a short notice !" Kavya said as she started the table. " It's nothing Kid !" Donna said. " Anyways we should take a leave too !" Alan said looking at the watch. " Oh yeah !" Donna said. " Just wait a moment !" Kavya said and she went inside the bedroom. Kavya then came with a small gift and said, " I kinda found one of Ben's favorite things at the store ! Just didn't get a chance to give to him ! Can you please pass on ?" Kavya said handling the box to Donna. " Yeah ! Sure !" Donna said giving her a hug followed by Alan and then they left leaving Kavya and the kids alone.

After half hour later the babysitter also arrived taking Tom and Shep with her. They had been mostly watching movies on Kavya's laptop. Finally she was now free to do some work of her own.   
Kavya had a list of tasks to be done today. First she had to go to the jeweller to collect her things. And then some hospital work and some more packing and then Jensen was supposed to arrive late night today. And she was on rage probably because of the whole Kevin being sweet and all. 

( Afternoon )

" I'm sorry Kevin. I can't make it !" Kavya said in a mocking voice imitating Jensen. She was trapped in a heavy traffic and was constantly tapping her fingers on the steering wheel. " It's okay Jensen ! We know !" Kavya said in a mocking voice again, imitating Kevin. She didn't know why but she was not happy about Jensen getting close with her relatives. There was nothing to hide , and now that Jensen knew everything about Kevin there was nothing to be ashamed off too. But still she was pissed about it. And it was a major piss off.

Kavya reached the jewellery designer and entered his office. She needed to pick up the earrings and the cuffed bracelet she was going to wear with the wedding dress. This designer was also suggested by Gen. She mentally thanked her friend for the calls she had made for her wedding. Because if she hadn't done any of that, a traditional classical wedding just as Kavya had imagined wouldn't be possible at such a short notice. Kavya saw the final product and she was damn happy with it. The happiness was clearly visible on her face. The only thing that she waited for now was the wedding dress. Although it's trial was just two day away she just couldn't wait anymore.

The employee that was attending Kavya carefully wrapped up everything in a box and then asked for the mode of payment. " I'll use the card !" Kavya said opening her purse. She usually carried 2 cards but now Jensen had also given her one to use. And that credit card was obviously linked to his account. Although Kavya had tried so many times to decline the generous offer but Jensen was so persistent about it. And on one day it so happened that Kavya's own card was not working and she had forgotten her other card. And she never use to carry the card given by Jensen leaving her with almost no money at the pharmacy. After that Jensen was dead set on the fact that she should carry it. 

So now Kavya just used to buy some groceries from it once a month just to keep it running or so. Even today she knew Jensen would not mind if she uses his card but she just couldn't. So she forwarded her own card and made the payment.

Kavya came out of the store and started walking towards her car. She could see some teenagers round the corner wearing hoodies and smoking. She was never a fan of such girls in highschool. They perhaps didn't know that there was a very fine line in enjoying your youth and destroying your future. The girls gave her that vibe. Covered faces , Pretending to be so cool , smoke blowing out from their hoodie covered face. Kavya was walked past them but then suddenly she heard a voice calling her gold digger. She turned around to see who said it and then she again heard, " Yeah ! You...We called you only gold digger !". The voice came from the same bunch of girls. " Wow this day is really getting out of hand !" Kavya said to herself. She was about to ignore the bunch and move forward when she heard them once again. " I bet she uses his money at such expensive designer stores !". Kavya knew if she would say anything it would turn into something very different. So she just took a deep breathe and turned a blind eye.

The little work in hospital was a no joy for sure. " Boy ! You sure are in a bad mood today !" Marcy said as Kavya passed her the file. " Yeah ! They can't handle a kid. Wonder why am I in a bad mood !" Kavya said pointing towards the interns. " He was throwing a tantrum. He spit on me ! That's why I had to sedate him !" The intern retorted. " What part of no psychotic medicines you don't understand. The kids sleeping for 16-17 hours a day already and thanks to you he'll sleep a little more now !" Kavya said angrily. " And what were you expecting ! He's a kid ! He's supposed to throw tantrums !" Kavya said as she went into her cabin to cool off a little.

Kavya was drinking water sip by sip and with every single sip she was trying to drink her anger. She wasn't like this. She was never angered on such pity issues but today the smallest thing was setting her off. One little incident and the bomb would exploded like anything. She was still calming herself down when her phone ranged. She saw that it was Jensen. Kavya took her time answering the phone. She didn't want Jensen to know that how pissed off she was today majorly on him. Finally she picked up the call and said , " Hey !".   
" Hey babe ! How's everything going !" Jensen asked. " Fine. Everything's just fine. Fine !" Kavya said running her hand through her face. " You sure ?" Jensen asked. " Yeah ! Yeah ! Don't worry ! Just at the hospital. A kid set off something !" Kavya said. " Really ?? You not able to handle a kid. That's something new for me !" Jensen said. " Thank you Jensen ! That was the only thing I needed to hear at this moment. That I can't handle a kid !" Kavya said a little stoned. " Woah ! I didn't mean it like that !" Jensen said. " Yeah yeah !" Kavya said mockingly now. " Man ! You are officially action like a brat !" Jensen said. Kavya then just realized how she had been talking to Jensen. " I'm sorry !" Kavya said sincerely. " It's okay ! You look adorable when you are angry !" Jensen said. " What do you mean ?" Kavya asked. Jensen chuckled and said , " Well you look like an angry penguin that's flapping it's hands and legs. Even Kavya laughed at that. " Anyways just take it easy ! Okay ?" Jensen said. " Yeah !" Kavya said. " See ya soon !" She said as she cut the call.

( Evening )

Kavya waited for Jensen to open the door. It was around 7 in the evening and Jensen had been home for around 2 hours now. He had managed to catch an early flight and be home early than expected. " Coming !" She heard Jensen shout from the other side of the door. " I'm sorry I didn't know you were going to be early !" Kavya said as soon she heard the door open. Jensen was going to say something when Kavya saw his face. His eyes were puffy , a little swollen and his face was flushed and pale. " You are sick !" Kavya said looking at him. She then raised her little feet to touch Jensen's forehead. " You have fever !" Kavya said. " Yeah ! Yeah ! I probably catched something on flight !" Jensen said pressing his forehead. It was clear that his head was aching. 

Kavya kept her purse on a table and tied her hair in a bun. " Wait I'll make a hot steaming cup of tea for you !" Kavya said as she went into the kitchen. " Tea ? But I drink coffee !" Jensen said. " Yeah I know ! Believe me Tea is better at this moment !" Kavya said winking then then she started washing her hands. " Ohhkkay !" Jensen said as he watched Kavya's back turn towards him.

Kavya was wearing a Navy blue colored dark Jeans along with a orange shirt. The shirt had some floral self prints. She never wore such dark colors at her work. Perhaps it was an emergency call or something. Jensen thought to himself. Her hair she had just tied it in a messy bun. A few strands interrupted her work and she was constantly putting them behind her ear. She looked cute though when she tried to stiffling a yawn or two. Jensen then remembered that she was not having a good day today but maybe because of his fever she didn't utter a word about it.

( Flashback )

The living room was crowded along with the attached kitchen and the porch behind it. There were people dancing , talking , goofing around. Some were near the barbeque and other near the fridge looking for more beer. There were literally drunk people moving around. " Woohooo !" Katie danced to the loud music knocking some ceramic thing off the table. It was an expensive vase. " You gotta be caareefullll man ! It's your boyfriend's house !" A drunk guy said prolonging every word. Katie laughed at that.

Jensen entered his house astonished. There was loud music. There was cigar smoke. There was weed smoke. And then there was BBQ. Drunk guys laying around trying to get into any girls pants. Jensen wiped his nose. He was already suffering from heavy cough and cold that day. And this was a whole new chapter. Thanks to Katie for the special add-on. " KATIE ?" Jensen shouted angrily. He did that a few more times. And then finally she came into view. " Dance it off baby ! Dance it off !" Katie said to a friend of hers. " KATIE ! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON ?" Jensen shouted that finally got him Katie's attention. " What the hell ?" Katie said as she saw that suddenly the music had stopped. She then got to know that Jensen was one who switched off the music. He then came near her with angry eyes and dragged her out of living room into the bedroom.

" Who are these people ? And what are they doing in my house ?" Jensen asked as he closed the bedroom door behind him. " They are my friends. So thank you Jensen for not only insulting them but also me by creating such a scene !" Katie said with an angry smirk. Man she was literally getting out of hand with each passing day. Jensen took a deep breathe and pinched the bridge of his nose. " Listen ! I'm already sick. So you've got one hour before you kick all those people out of the house and end the party. I'm going to take some medicines and take a nap and when I wake up , my house should be clean and back on tracks ! Okay ?" Jensen said with a little bit authority.

Next day was sure going to be a long one.

( Present )

" J ?" Kavya said again tapping his hands. Jensen was completely zoned out thinking about his past experiences when Kavya's tap bought him back. " Yeah ! Yeah !" Jensen said coming back to the reality. " Your tea !" Kavya said eyeing towards the cup that was kept in front of him. She then again touched his forehead. It was still warm. Not worry some warm but he sure needed to rest it off. 

Kavya them came from the other side of the counter and sat besides Jensen. Jensen with one hand gave her a side hug and with other continued to drink the hot beverage. " I missed you !" Kavya said. " I know. And if I could I would be at no other place other than with you. But ... !" Jensen said as he looked at her sideways. " It's okay ! I understand !" Kavya said. " So how did the rest of your day go ?" Jensen asked as he finished his tea. " Oohhkay ! We will talk about it but first you are going to rest !" Kavya said. " It's okay ! Just give me some medicines and I'll be fine !" Jensen said as he rubbed his upper arm with her other hand. He must have been feeling cold. Kavya's them opened her purse and placed a bottle of pills in front of Jensen. " It's okay J ! You need rest ! We can always talk about my day later !" Kavya said. Jensen gave her a sheepish smile and kissed her forehead. " If you say so !" Jensen said. He then got up and stretched a little bit to go inside the bedroom.

Kavya saw the retreating figure of Jensen. She put her neck down because of being a little bit tired. She looked at the watch. It was around 7:20. She checked the fridge if she had some fresh ingredients to make some chicken soup or otherwise she would need to make a trip to the nearby grocery store. And of course the protein wasn't going to be there. So she pulled out a post it note and wrote a message about going to the nearby grocery store and sticked it on the fridge. She then took her car keys and headed for it. Thankfully the traffic was not frustrating today and Kavya was able to be back home by half an hour. And as soon as she was back home she set the pot on stove and started making dinner. The post it note was still on fridge that means Jensen hadn't woken up. It was a good thing. 

Kavya had finished putting all the ingredients and now  
she just had to wait for the soup to boil. And that was going to take quite a time. So she sat on the recliner and opened her laptop. She was due to publish her research in a science magazine. And she wasn't finding time to do that. So where ever she could find even 20 minutes she used to open that work. She set her mobile timer for 8:30. Kavya was hoping that the soup would be done in more or less the same time.

" References - Journal of Neuroimmunology..." Kavya was talking to herself her suddenly her phone vibrated because of alarm. Kavya's all attention suddenly shifted to the time. She then completed the sentence she was writing and got up to check the dinner. It was almost ready. She took out two large bowls one for her and other for Jensen and poured some hot soup in both of them. Placing the hot bowls into the tray she the proceeded towards bedroom. 

The bedroom was dark with a small blue colored light that was far away from the bed. Kavya went inside with silent steps and placed the tray on a table. She then switched on the light and saw Jensen sound asleep. One leg straight other folded , back facing upwards one hand under the pillow on which his head was resting and the other holding the pillow on Kavya's side. He sure was enjoying the full bed to himself. Kavya went near him and put her hands on Jensen's back. " J ? C'mon I bought dinner !" Kavya said. Jensen didn't response. " J ?" Kavya said a little louder this time. This stirred him up a little bit. " Yeah ?" Jensen asked with eyes still squinted. " I bought dinner for you !" Kavya said. Jensen then rubbed his eyes and said , " Yeah ! Gimme a minute ! I'll be there !" Jensen said as he got up toh splash some water on his face.

( Bathroom )

Jensen started the tap and splashed some water on his face. He was feeling better now. Not good but definitely much much better. The soreness in his throat was almost gone and he didn't feel feverish now. Kavya was right, all he needed was some good rest along with the medicines. He just hoped that whatever Kavya had bought for him would be subtle in taste. He just couldn't take outside food when he was sick. Although sometimes there was no option but at such times he missed his mother even more. She almost had 9-10 simple recipies for when he was sick. Taking a final look in the mirror he opened the door to step outside.

( Bedroom )

When Jensen entered the bedroom he was shocked to see what Kavya was doing. She had neatly folded the comforter and the blankets for the time being and placed a small folding wooden table on one side of the bed. She had placed the food tray there along with some napkins, spoon and water. " We are having dinner here ?" Jensen asked shocked. " I told you that I bought dinner just 5 minutes ago !" Kavya said surprised. " Okkay !" Jensen said sitting on the bed taking support of the hed rest. " Front which restaurant did you order. It looks homemade. Just the way I want !" Jensen said looking at the soup kavya chuckled. " J ! I wasn't going to give you something coming from a restaurant or a can. I made it for you ! Now dig in !" Kavya said taking the fist sip.

Jensen followed and he was so content that it was beyond imagination. He was right the day before. He fell in love with Kavya not because of the big or great things she does but because of the small things that even she didn't realize she was doing it. " So how's it ? Is it okay or still too spicy for you ?" Kavya asked. " No...no.. It's perfect !" Jensen said. " But when did you make it ? There was not a single vegetable or protein in the fridge !" Jensen asked shocked as he had the habit of clearing all the perishable stuff from the refrigerator before he leaves. " I went to the grocery store that's two blocks away !" Kavya said as she continued with her dinner.

" Really you did that ?" Jensen asked. " Yeah ! It's not a big deal ! I mean I know you ! You would do the same !" Kavya said. " Believe me it's a big deal for me !" Jensen said kissing Kavya's forehead all of a sudden. " You look better !" Kavya said. " Yeah ! Thankfully my soon to be wife is a great doctor !" Jensen said proudly. Kavya chuckled. " By the way ! How come you are eating the food for the sick ! You should have ordered something good for yourselves !" Jensen said. " I'm not a tantrum thrower ! Whatever is possible at that particular time I'm happy with it ! I guess just as you said I'm an easy girl to live with after all !" Kavya said drinking some water. " You know if one of my siblings was sick and there was sick food on a plate. I wouldn't touch it ! Mom literally had to made separate dinners for me !" Jensen said remembering his sassiness. " It's been a long time I've thrown a tantrum. I guess for a long time I didn't have anyone to throw a tantrum at !" Kavya said that very casually. And then after that she realized she had created a pityfull situation for herself. She suddenly looked up at Jensen who was staring at her. " I'm sorry. I didn't mean to turn the conversation around this pathetic thing !" Kavya said getting up and turning around. 

As Kavya was about move away from bed , Jensen held her hand and stopped her. Kavya's back was facing him. She squinted her eyes and said to herself in mind , " Please not another heart aching and gut wrenching conversation. Please !". And then heard Jensen's voice , " Come on ! Come back ! Sit with me !" Jensen said. Kavya turned around to see that Jensen had kept the small folding table on the floor making room for her near him. " You tell me whatever you want. Whatever you need. Whether it's stupid , whether it's unnecessary or whether it futile or a total waste of money. Maybe we would fight about it. But I deserve to know what you want , what you desire !" Jensen said. " I'm specifically saying throw some tantrums !" Jensen said again. Kavya chuckled on hearing that. " I guess I throw enough since I'm with you !" Kavya said smiling. 

" Seriously ? What tantrums did you throw ?" Jensen asked. Kavya folded her legs and sat Indian style infront of Jensen. She then opened her fist and started counting. " I make you go shopping with me !" Kavya said the first one. " I throw more tantrums for not wanting to do that. So this one's discarded ! What's your next one !" Jensen said drinking water. Kavya was thinking deeply. Maybe she was not a tantrum throwing girl after all. " You bought me expensive jewelry two times !" Kavya said. " I bought it on my will ! You had no involvement there !" Jensen said again. " I once threw a tantrum for going to San Antonio !" Kavya said finally finding something big and something winning. Jensen chuckled and said ," We can count that but you wanted to go to San Antonio because you wanted to help some kid from my charity organization !" . Kavya huffed and said , " But I did slam my bedroom door for that !". Kavya raised her eyebrows saying that. Jensen laughed and said , " Okay count that as one !". " I make you come with me to eat street food !" Kavya said pouting towards him. " Do you seriously want me to count that as a tantrum !" Jensen asked. " No !" Even Kavya laughed on her condition. Jensen's laughed followed Kavya.

" So what do I do J ! I guess I'm like this only ! I don't want anything big. I just want you !" Kavya said keeping her head on Jensen's chest. Jensen then fondly rubbed her back back and said , " I know ! And it's perfectly fine to be like that. Although I would love it if you ask for some good vacations , spa trips and all that kinda stuff !" Jensen said running his hand through her hair. " I don't want to be called as go.... !" Kavya said and suddenly stopped in between. " What ?" Jensen asked. " Nothing !" Kavya said trying to change the topic. She didn't want to talk about her day. " J ! I have a scheduled conference call about that article with my associate writers. Can I do that please ?" Kavya said. Kavya then looked at the watch it was around 9:10. " I'm already 10 minutes late !" Kavya said again. Jensen just smiled and nodded. " You take another one of those medicines and sleep tight !" Kavya said exiting the room and closing the door behind her.

( Night )

Jensen woke up owing to the dryness in his throat. He then smelled something on his body. He tried to detect what it was by smelling his arms but it was somewhere else. His hands then touched his face and found some cream applied on his nose. And it had this strong smell of camphor and all that stuff. He then found a small blue closed bottle of vaporub. Kavya must have came in sometime before and applied it. He was having nasal congestion and this thing surely cleared it. He looked at the watch. It was 11:30 at night and Kavya was still not back to sleep. What was she working on so late. Jensen put on his slippers and proceeded downwards. 

Jensen was on his way into the living room when he found the light in his study still on. He entered and saw Kavya sitting on the large leather chair surrounded by books. Big large medical books. Jensen came closer and saw that Kavya was herself sleeping on a pile made up of brewery files. Jensen chuckled at that. She looked pretty small and petite on that large chair. 

Jensen ran his hands through her hair. " Kavi !" He said gently. Kavya stirred a little. He was astonished that on the first call she had started to open her eyes. Kavya lazily opened her eyes and tried to look through the bright light. It pained a little at first but then she came came to senses. " Hey J ? You want anything ?" Kavya asked. " I guess you should sleep too ! It's almost midnight !" Jensen said closing her laptop and other books. " It's midnight ! Oo shit !" Kavya said as she opened the books again. " I decided to sleep only for 5 minutes at 11 !" Kavya said franatically.

" Relax ! It's 11:30. Still 30 minutes to midnight !" Jensen said looking at her focus. He was first going to let her work for some more time but then he saw her yawning and rubbing her eyebrows. " Okay ! That's it !" Jensen said pulling her chair a little away for the working table. " J ! Stop it ! This is important !" Kavya said. " Not more than sleep !" Jensen said as he took the pen from Kavya's hand , headphones front her neck and a pencil that was kept in the fold of her ear. " It's okay ! I'll drink a cup of coffee !" Kavya said trying to get back to her work. " No more coffee !" Jensen said pulling her up from chair. " If you don't listen now , You know I'll hoist you over my shoulder and then carry you to bed. And don't even think for a second that I won't do that !" Jensen said in a serious tone. " Okay !" Kavya said in a cutest obedient voice and followed Jensen.

" You know , tommorow's your birthday ! Show some excitement at 12 in the night !" Jensen said as he opened the door to the bedroom. Kavya chuckled on hearing that. " Okay let's go and eat that fav ice cream of mine !" Kavya said poking Jensen. " Nope ! No excitement ! Just sleep for now !" Jensen said pushing Kavya on the bed. " Okay !" Kavya said adjusting the comforter around her. She felt the bed dip on opposite side.

As soon as Jensen became comfortable , he heard Kavya's voice. " J ! I told you right ! I went to collect my jewelry today !" Kavya said. " Yeah !" Jensen said. " Some of your fans called me a gold digger there !" Kavya said. " I know I'm not ! I know you know that I'm not ! That just set off my anger !" Kavya said. After hearing that Jensen spooned her from behind and kissed her head in the backward region. " Don't pay attention to those faceless bastards !" Jensen said tightening his hold on her. " Yeah ! I won't !" Kavya said earning another kiss from Jensen. " Good night J !" Kavya said again. " Good night sweetheart !" Jensen said.  
After about 20 minutes the small digital clock on the side table beeped signifying that it was 12 in the morning. " Kavi ? Are you awake ? " Jensen asked. He wanted to wish her happy birthday. But she was so tired that within 20 minutes she was fast asleep.   
Jensen chuckled and slept on the other side of the bed Waiting for Tommorow.


	12. Birthday Shenigans !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys for a really really late update !

Jensen stared at those moist plump lips. The natural color of Kavya's lips was so adorable. And they were not too thin and not Botox lips. Just naturally perfect. And Jensen always focussed on the fact that she had a natural moisturizer for a lips. They would never go dry even if she didn't take care of them. Jensen in his whole days of being with her had never seen a single wrinkle on Kavya's lips. She was still sleeping peacefully. And even though it was her birthday Jensen let her sleep. Yesterday was too much work for her. Her hospital hours and then dealing with a sick Jensen and then again her reasearch article work. It was a tiring day for her after all. Though she never complained about it and Jensen knew she would never. But this meant that he needed to look out for her secretly. Like giving her a little extra amount of sleep , cooking breakfasts for her when he could and all that stuff.

Today, Jensen couldn't controll. He went near her face brushing a few strands of ear behind her ears. Without keeping a hand on her face he gave a gentle peck on her lips. He knew how heavy sleeper she was so he was confident that such a small movement and touch wouldn't wake her up. " Is this my birthday gift ?" Kavya asked out of nowhere. Her eyes were still closed and her hands were still under the blanket. " I thought you were asleep !" Jensen said. Kavya chuckled. " I took up a free acting skills from you !" Kavya said finally opening her eyes. " Really ! So when do plan to audition for some roles !" Jensen asked pulling her towards himself. " I'm much better in scrubs suits. Thanks for the offer though !" Kavya said. " Really ! You would have made a great actor !" Jensen said in a playful tone.  
" Not better than you though !" Kavya said keeping a hand on Jensen's chest. 

Jensen then pressed a button on the remote to open the curtains to his window a little. As soon as the window opened bright sun rays peeped in making Kavya hide her face in Jensen's chest. Jensen chuckled. " My head aches when you do that !" Kavya said clutching her head. " Okay ! Sorry ! Sorry !" Jensen said rubbing her back. " Happy birthday beautiful !" Jensen said finally kissing her forehead. " Thank you !" Kavya said looking towards him. " I didn't buy you a gift though !" Jensen said playing with her hair. Kavya laughed followed by Jensen. " That's your reaction when I said I didn't get you a gift ?" Jensen asked. " You buy me gifts without reason. I don't think you'll miss my birthday !" Kavya said. " I know you probably went over the top doing something !" Kavya said. 

" Well I was going to go over the top but then I found out something more creative. Why don't you decide what you want today ? I mean desparately want it kinda things. And the things you wouldn't get for yourself !" Jensen said. " Well that's new !" Kavya said. " I am a good fiancee ! It's your day ! Put a finger on something ! I'll get it for you !" Jensen said. Kavya then slapped Jensen's hand. " Oww ! What was that for ?" Jensen asked rubbing his hand. " You get me something ! I can't think in such situations !" Kavya said. " I'll help you ! Any latest electronic gadget ! Any jewellery you've been musing around ! Any place you wanted to visit ! A cruise ship you are desparate to get onto !" Jensen said giving as many options as he could.

" Well since you are saying it this way , Can we ..." Kavya was saying something when Jensen interrupted her. " See There we are now !" Jensen said. " Where we are now ?" Kavya asked in confusion. " You speaking up something about you want and by your tone I can make it that you wanted it for a few days now !" Jensen said. " Tsk..." Kavya hissed. " Okay ! Continue !" Jensen said rubbing his fingers over Kavya's upper arm. " Can we go somewhere really far on our honeymoon ?" Kavya asked. " Yeah sure ! You have anything on mind ?" Jensen asked. " No ! I haven't thought about it. Just need a really good break from daily routine !" Kavya said.

" No problem. Why don't you take a day or two and think about what interests you ?" Jensen said. " Okay !" Kavya said with a shine in her eyes. She then again rested her head on Jensen's chest. " Was that so difficult ? To ask ?" Jensen said. Kavya just nodded negatively with looking towards him. " It's never going to be difficult. I know you wouldn't say no unless the thing is absolutely worthless !" Kavya said. " I'll ask for vacations every 6 months ! Okay ?" Kavya said. " I'm perfectly fine with it ! I just don't want you to wait for another birthday to ask something big !" Jensen said smiling.

" How bout we start a day with me making an absolutely delicious breakfast for you ?" Jensen asked getting up. " Yeah ! I would love that ! Can I have blueberry pancakes ? I love the way you make them !" Kavya said stretching her hands still sitting on the bed. " Yeah sure ! You take your time and come down !" Jensen said proceeding down.

( Kitchen )

Kavya came down after taking a shower. She was wearing a skin tight black colored yoga pants that had silver colored sparkly thread along the margins of the pockets. She coupled it with a light blue colored pain v neck t-shirt. As soon as she entered kitchen she saw Jensen standing near the stove with a pan in his hands. Perhaps he was making something else also. Kavya came from behind him and said , " C'mon I'll help you !". Jensen looked behind totally unaware of her presence. Jensen smiled and then kept the pan back in the stove. " No ! It's okay I'll do it !" Jensen said putting a hand on Kavya's shoulder. He then pushed her towards the counter and said , " You are sitting here and searching for some good destinations !". Jensen now pointed towards his laptop. " Oukay !" Kavya said as she took a seat on bar stool.

Jensen then went back to finish his cooking. He was almost done though a little things here and there. He then looked back at what Kavya was doing. She looked so adorable. Her eyes ..big , her forehead plane and her little finger caught in between her lips. Naturally she was thinking a lot. Jensen then pulled out his mobile phone and clicked a selfie. He clicked that in such a way that he could be seen with an egg in his hand and Kavya was seen in the background clearly.

Jensen immidiately put the pic on Instagram and captioned it saying ~

\- some delicious breakfast for her while she searched for her gift herself-

Immidiately likes and comments started to pour in and Jensen kept his mobile away for a little while. He then carried breakfast to the table. Setting it besides his laptop he asked , " Find anything ?". Kavya was still scrolling down and looking towards the screen only she said , " Yeah ! But I'm still not sure !". " Why ?" Jensen said taking a bite. " What did you choose ?" Jensen asked. " I liked Santorini in Greece...but.... !" Kavya cut the sentence in between. " But what ?" Jensen asked. Kavya put her head down now. She knew Jensen wouldn't like the answer. " I just thought it was tad bit expensive !" Kavya said honestly. Jensen chuckled. " It's okay ! You know your fiance's quite rich !" Jensen said. " Yeah...... But....!" Kavya said sighing. " But what ?" Jensen asked. Kavya turned her chair towards him and said , " Some great person said before dying that...you shouldn't waste water even if are running in a river !". Kavya then took a bit front his plate. Jensen then took a big bit and shut down the laptop screen and said , " Yeah but great person also said that if they are the Things you enjoy , then it doesn't matter !" Kavya pouted and said , " You sure ?" Jensen smiled reassuringly and said , " Cent percent sure !"

" So what do you want to do today ?" Jensen asked. " Nothing ! I'm happy here !" Kavya said eating her fav pancakes. " I love this !" Kavya said pointing her fork at the pancakes. Jensen chuckled. Honestly he didn't understand what Kavya liked so much about the pancakes. They were just ordinary. But she still loved them to bits.

" How bout we go swimming ? I mean after today I am off with the guys and you are off with the girls untill wedding ! So let's relax for a bit !" Jensen said. " Yeah ! I am not that of a swimmer but It'll be fun !" Kavya said liking the idea. And within half hour both of them were on the road. Kavya didn't know where Jensen was taking her maybe some hotel , some resort where they could have lunch afterwards or maybe his sports club. And she didn't ask. She was just a chatterbox today. Jensen being away most of the time she wanted to share with him everything. About her workplace , about her friends , about her family everything. She sure wanted to tell him everything but more than that she wanted him to know everything.

" We are here !" Jensen said parking the car. " Where did you bring me ?" Kavya asked. " Just the lake !" Jensen said getting out of the car. Kavya gulped down emptily. " Jensen I did mention that I wasn't much of a swimmer to you , Right ?" Kavya said shutting the door behind her. Jensen laughed a little and said , " Oh C'mon don't be scared ! And besides you have me by your side !" Jensen said as he guided her towards the lake. 

The lake water looked silver in the bright afternoon light. The water was almost glass clear and the lake was surrounded by nothing but pines. The only sound was that of rustling of leaves or the sound their legs made by crushing some dry leaves underneath. It was serene. " It's beautiful !" Kavya said. " I know you would love it !" Jensen said as they both sat on slightly moist earth. Kavya's eyes froze when she saw the water level of the lake. " Holy crap ! Its deep !" Kavya said. Jensen chuckled. " Well ! How bout we go and race to that opposite side !" Jensen said looking towards Kavya. Both of them were sitting with folded legs, knees pointing upwards. As soon as Jensen said that he wanted to go to the other side Kavya wrapped her small hand around Jensen's strong biceps. " I'm okay here ! It's too deep ! And I don't think I've got that much stamina !" Kavya said putting her head on Jensen's shoulder. " It's not that difficult ! I'll always by your side !" Jensen said. Kavya was still a little apprehensive and without saying a single word nodded her head negatively. " C'mon don't be a spoil sport !" Jensen said getting up and removing his shirt. Kavya had to get up against her wishes.

" If you get tired in between just pull my hand okay ! " Jensen said massaging her shoulders to relax her a little bit. " What if I can't reach you ?" Kavya asked looking towards him with big eyes. " I will always be near you ! Never off the limits ! Okay ?" Jensen said reassuring again. " Oukay !" Kavya said with a scared voice.

" Ready ?" Jensen asked. Kavya nodded and within a moment they were both under water. It took a little time for Kavya to adjust but she was fine. At least as now cause they we're still near the periphery. She was still worried about the time when they get to the deepest part. True to his words , Jensen always kept near her. He was an expert swimmer. They were progressing and as Kavya had guessed correctly it was getting difficult for her to breathe. With every stroke she had started gulping the water. And when it got too difficult or say too much she stopped suddenly. From an horizontal position she was now in a vertical position constantly flapping her hands on water. She was searching for Jensen in front of him or besides him but she couldn't find her. What a timing to leave me alone Jensen ! Kavya thought to herself. She took a deep breathe looking at the sky. She was going to take a few more before continuing forwards when she felt someone grab her body from behind. 

" What the hell ?" Kavya said shockingly as she felt a hand on her stomach. " It's okay ! I've got you !" She heard Jensen saying from behind. " Oh thank God ! I thought I was going down !" Kavya said holding onto his waist tightly. Kavya closed her eyes owing to the irritation from water. Earlier when she was all by herself the water level was around her eyes but now when Jensen came at least her lips were above the water. Jensen's thumb then brushed some hairs out of her eyes and tried to wipe her wet eyes. Although his thumbs were also wet but he just tried to make her comfortable. Suddenly a small wave hit them which made Kavya hold Jensen even more tighter. " It's okay ! I've got you tight !" Jensen said. They waited for a few more moments before Jensen asked , " I guess we should proceed now !". Kavya just nodded. And they started swimming again.

" Finally !" Kavya said as she kept her palms on the muddy shore. Jensen chuckled on hearing that. " C'mon !" Jensen said as he helped her pull out of water. Kavya took his help and came back on land. " This was the last time we ever did that !" Kavya said. " It wasn't that bad !" Jensen said rubbing her cold wrist and upper arms. " I almost drowned !" Kavya said silently. Surely swimming wasn't one of her things. " J ! Your T-shirt and mine are that side ! I'm not going to swim this much again !" Kavya said throwing a tantrum like a child. Jensen chuckled and without saying anything just pointed towards a small hut. " I have made provisions there !" Jensen explained finally. " Oh thank God !" Kavya said looking at the sky. " C'mon drama queen !" Jensen said motioning her towards the hut.

As soon as they entered the small hut , Kavya was surprised see it on the insides. It was completely made up of dry leaves and dead barks. But inside the bark walls were covered with some greenary. Some green leaves here and there , some climbers. It smelled of woods. There was a small fire place. Well not exactly fire place but a small cornor where you could light the fire without burning the whole house. And infront of them lay 2 bags. Kavya excitedly went near them and saw that they were named. ' Mr. Jensen Ackles and Miss Kavya Ray !" Kavya read it out on two separate bags. Jensen could see the excitement on her face. Inside them were some change of clothes a towel some kind of musk and things like that. " Oh My God J ! This is so amazing !" Kavya said looking at him smiling brightly. " So was the swim worth this ?" Jensen asked. Kavya then looked at him with bigs eyes. She didn't say anything because. She just wanted to play with him a little. But then when she couldn't fake it and got up from her place and ran towards Jensen hugging him tight.

" It was totally worth it !" Kavya said into his chest. Jensen chuckled and ran his hand through her hair. " I'm so glad that you loved this. Happy birthday Kavya !" Jensen said. " How bout we get changed and light the fire to heat some lunch !" Jensen asked again. Kavya nodded and they both got themselves dry. Jensen was done with himself a few minutes before Kavya so he started to work on lunch. The lunch consisted of some foods like hotdogs and kebabs that could get done easily over fire. Kavya helped Jensen after she was done and they had a perfect lunch together.

After the lunch was done they sat their silently watching the fire. This would be the last time they would be spending time as bachlors. It was a little less than a week to the wedding. And now Jensen would be going with his guy gang for his party and stuff and Kavya would be with her friends. She still had the dress trial Tommorow morning . It was a little late Kavya knew but she was also sure that the dress wouldn't need any major changes. It looked good in the photoes. She was just waiting for the moment to put it on. Jensen was sitting with his back taking support of the wall and his legs stretched. Kavya sat besides him with her head on his shoulders enjoying the silence.

" Kavi ?" Jensen said gaining attention of Kavya. " Yeah J ?" Kavya asked raising her head from his shoulders. " What did you learn today !" Jensen asked in a quite serious tone. " What do you mean ?" Kavya asked cluelessly looking towards Jensen. " What did you learn when you thought you were going down today ? What was your first instinct ?" Jensen asked honestly. " To search for you !" Kavya said instantly. Jensen laughed on hearing that. " It's the truth !" Kavya said looking seriously at Jensen. She didn't understand what was there to laugh about. " I'm flattered on hearing that your first instinct was to search for me !" Jensen said. He then cupped her face and kissed her forehead. " Now listen to me very carefully ! Whenever you feel like you are going down or drowning no matter whether it's a goddamned lake or a swimming pool or life , You first instinct should always be to gasp for air !" Jensen said looking directly into her eyes. " What do you mean by going down in life and gasping for air ?" Kavya asked still confused.  
Jensen smiled and then took her hands into his and said , " See whenever you find yourself into a difficult situation in life your first instinct should be free yourself from what's dragging you down. Just like today your first instinct today was to come up from water which was dragging you down." Kavya took a deep breathe and finally understood. " Oukay !" She said looking towards the fire continuously. " J ?" Kavya asked again. " Why do you have to be so mature , so understanding and psychologically so perfect ?" Kavya asked not looking towards him. Jensen smiled just giving her a peck on her forehead.  
" Tell me about the lunch you had with my parents and your guys !" Jensen said. Actually him and Kavya didn't talk about it much. It was just that Donna had mentioned that Kavya was still a wee bit uncomfortable around Kevin. " It was lunch ! We ate ! Kevin and Alan bonded over ! Same was with Donna and Patricia ! Nothing else !" Kavya said dryly. " Then what makes you so worried around Kevin. He's gonna walk you down the aisle ! We made that decision right ?" Jensen asked. 

Kavya took a deep breathe and said. " I was worried about you !" Kavya said finally. " Me ? What would he do to me ?" Jensen asked. " I don't know ! I have seen him at his worst ! It's just I don't want you to lose your money just how I lost mine back in those days. I don't want my folks to take advantage of you !" Kavya said looking down. " I know those are good guys ! I talk with them almost once a week now ! It's just that somewhere inside I scare that history will repeat itself again !" Kavya said now looking up and looking into Jensen's eyes.

" You know that's why I tell you to talk about insecurities to me or to anyone ! You keep all these things mugged up inside and then they eat you like crazzy !" Jensen said patting her head. " Sorry !" Kavya said again putting her head on his shoulders. Jensen had tried now many times to tell her to voice her feelings and she would only if they trouble her to death. Otherwise she would keep it all mugged up untill she could take it. It was her tendency. So Jensen had now found various other ways to know if she was okay. For example if she's really sad or really really happy the first things that goes down is her appetite. If she had an emotionally challenging day she would just pour herself a glass of wine. Kavya doesn't like to take medicines and if she's taking one then she sure is in a lot of pain. If she is uncomfortable about some place , people or even about some topic she would just give Jensen a side hug or lean onto him. If she's craving for some really good food at night , she's had a hard day at work and it's an attempt to at least spend the night good. And the list went on.

" And don't worry about those people ! I don't think Kevin would go back to his previous days and...if that happens we will always be on a alert mode !" Jensen said. " That would be good !" Kavya said. Suddenly she felt some cold wind on her arms that made her chill. She snuggled closer to Jensen to gain some of his body warmth. When Jensen noticed that he removed his jacket and wrapped it around her fragile figure. He then rubbed his fingers over her upper arms to help her warm up. " Warm enough ?" He asked bringing her closer. " Yeah !" She said stiffeling her nose. " I guess we should head home ! I don't want you to catch cold just before the wedding !" Jensen said. " Yeah ! Right !" Kavya said and both of them got up. 

Jensen showed her the way and within no time they were back to their car. They talked about some minor stuff in the car. Both of them were a little jumpy now as the wedding was getting closer. Jensen started the radio in order to relax the atmosphere. After about half an hour They reached Kavya's home. Kavya was about to remove the jacket and hand it back to him when Jensen said. " Don't worry keep it with you !" Kavya first hesitated but then took it with her as she entered the apartment. Meggs and Gen were already there. They had planned a party for her tonight. Just these two and Marcy and Claire. They were going to have fun tonight.  
And as planned the ladies were all enjoying like anything. Drinking wine , playing funny videos on YouTube , playing some board games. It was sure one hell of a night. It was around 11:45 when Kavya looked at the time. Claire and Gen had fallen asleep in Meggs bedroom and Marcy and Meggs were on sofa. Thankfully her bedroom was not filled with drunk people.

Kavya went inside and tiredly sat on the bed. She was about to sleep when her mobile buzzed a little. It was Jensen.

Jensen : Hey you done with the party ?  
Kavya : Yeah ! Just came back to my bedroom ! What are doing ?  
Jensen : In a bar with guys !  
Kavya : ookk :-)) Enjoy your last days of bachelorhood sir !  
Jensen : Haha ! Will do that ! Anyways that Jacket of mine ...  
Kavya : Yeah ! What about that ?  
Jensen : Check it's right pocket. 

Kavya's eyes widened at the thought of one more surprise. She immidiately got up and searched for it. There was an envelope in it. She took it and sat on the bed. Her mobile beeped again.

Jensen : Happy birthday once again love ! Anyways I gtg now ! TTYL ! The guys are calling !

Kavya kept the fone aside and tore the envelope delicately. As soon as she tried to empty it, a locket fell from it along with a letter. Kavya recognized the locket. It was hers only. She had herself customized the design that had her and Jensen's initial. Oh yeah ! She had left it in the Portland hotel room the day Jensen and Kavya had a fight. Kavya opened the letter. It was beautifully handwritten by Jensen himself. It was his handwriting.

" Hey there !

I hope you have a beautiful smile on your face as you read this. Well we are going to be married in few days. It's amazing right ? Little scary too ! But on a bigger part its just amazing. The last year really turned out to be a good one. I met you . I fell in love with you. And now I'm marrying you ! Just couldn't think of anything better.

Anyways the locket , you left it behind when you know we had our little fight. I want to return it today. Well to say that things like that would never happen again is an understatement. We are going to fight one day for sure but I will always be there to put this locket back on your neck again.

So let's talk about the day. Listen to me carefully. It's scary I know. Hell I have never gotten so jumpy. But I'am. And so will you be. And I won't be there to calm you down. And I guess walking down with Kevin won't calm you down either. You might get emotional. You might get overwhelmed. But Its okay ! And before your mind starts thinking otherwise I'm telling you already ! It's not stupid either. So when you can't find anything that calms you down just take deep breathes. Just the way I taught you. You'll be fine.

Walk down with Kevin and after some moments you'll see me anyways. 

Waiting for you at the altar.

Excited to call you my wife.

Happy birthday beautiful ! I love you to the moon and back ! 

~ Yours Always ~  
Jensen Ackles 

Kavya wiped a small tear that had escaped her eyes. She sure was one lucky girl. Finally she had made peace with her demons and the chaos in her heart had settled flat. And for the first time in a really long while , life had started smiling back at her and welcomed her home.


	13. We Are Perfect !

Kavya sat tiredly on her chair in her cabin. She looked up and took a deep breathe. Today was sure one tiring day. No it was not like she was too busy at the hospital. Actually she had just come to hospital for half and hour. She was on complete leave now. She just had came to give some instructions about her patients as she won't be available physically now. The dress trial had went great the other day. She was accompanied by Donna , Patricia , Gen and Megg. Marcy and Claire opted out because they had their shifts at that time. Kavya had called Kenzie but again she didn't show any interest. Kavya tried to persuade her a little this time. Because she wanted Jensen's sister to be involved too. Since Jensen and Kavya had announced their marriage Kenzie had literally went off the maps. No call No messages. She would just answer when Kavya called and that too rudely.   
Kavya had once talked to Jensen weeks ago about this behavior of hers. But Jensen just rubbed it off like she was busy with the toddler's and all. Maybe she wasn't acting weird in front of them.

Did I do anything wrong ? Kavya thought to herself. She didn't get the point that why was she given a different treatment. Kavya was still in thought when her mobile beeped it was Jensen.  
Jensen : Everything went well ?  
Kavya : Yeah Yeah ! Everything was awesome. The dress is perfect.   
Jensen : Great !   
Kavya : Your things coming along well ?  
Jensen : Yeah ! Nothing to worry about.

Kavya was about ask Jensen if Kenzie talked to him about something. Or maybe if she pissed of Kenzie in some way she didn't know. But she paused in between. Should she talk about this now ? Just before the wedding ? Logically no ! But then she remembered Jensen's conversation about her habit of cooping up things inside her mind. Man this was another whole new thing. Maybe she should ask Kenzie first directly if she is pissed at her and then talk to Jensen. Yeah that would be good.

Kavya packed her things like her mobile , wallet and finally headed out of the hospital. She was continuously dialling Kenzie's number while she was proceeding towards her car. But Kenzie wasn't even answering now. Uptill now she used to at least pick up the calls and talk. Talk rudely though but at least she would talk. Kavya kept her mobile back in her purse as she neared her car. But as soon as her car came into view Kavya was shocked as to who was standing in front of it. This parking area had surely proven more dramatic in her life than anything.

" Kenzie ?" Kavya said out of shock ! " I have been trying to call you like crazy ? You know that ?" Kavya said as she came walking. But then she saw her elder kid standing behind her and the one year old still in her hands sleeping. She herself looked different. Her posture told it too. Sunken shoulders. Messy hair. Fussy clothes. " What the hell happened ? When did you come to Austin ?" Kavya asked as she stood exactly infront of her. Kavya directly looked into her eyes. Her tired eyes. Dark circles clearly visible. Was she even getting any sleep. As soon as Kenzie saw Kavya's piercing glare she looked down apologizing. 

Past one month she had been really rude to her. " Can we talk ?" Kenzie said in a very low voice. Kavya immidiately understood that something was majorly wrong with her. " Yeah sure let's head home !" Kavya said opening the car door for her. " No not your place !" Kenzie said. " There must be Meggs or Gen there !" She said again. " Oh yeah ! Let's head to Jensen's place !" Kavya said changing the topic completely. " No !" Kenzie said almost immidiately. " Jensen doesn't know I've been living in Austin !" Kenzie said. " Living in Austin ? What do you mean ? When did you move to Austin ? " Kavya asked with big eyes. This was shocking for her.

" Can we please go to some place ! I'll tell you everything !" Kenzie said pleadingly. " Okay ! Let's go to your place ! Where ever you have been living !" Kavya said as she was all out of options. " I don't have a place to live from today !" Kenzie said. Kavya ran her hands on her face. " Whatever this was this wasn't good ! She then held Kenzie's hand and made her sit into her car. She did the same with kids.

In the way Kavya came to know that Kenzie was staying in small hotel in Austin and today she was short of money to pay the tariff. Kavya begged and begged and pleaded her to stay with her or Jensen but she wouldn't listen. Finally giving in Kavya stopped her car at a hotel in which she used to live when she first came to Austin. She did that because Kenzie would not talk untill they find a roof. And Kavya wanted to know what was wrong with her. What was she doing in Austin. " Hey ! I don't think I can afford this one !" Kenzie said looking at the hotel. " Listen to me Kenzie ! I'm doing you a great favour here by not dragging you to my or Jensen's home. And on the top of that you are actually telling to not tell Jensen any of this , which on my part can go wrong in so many ways. So girl ! You have very less options. C'mon in !" Kavya said with a little bit authority.

They booked a room for her and kids and Kavya paid through her credit card. The kids were already tired so as soon as they saw the bed they jumped on it and they were asleep in no time. Kenzie then walked towards the balcony taking deep breathes. Kavya could notice that something was majorly wrong with her. Kavya poured some cold water for her in a glass and went towards her. Very lovingly she kept her hand on Kenzie's shoulder and that literally opened Kenzie's floodgates. She cried on Kavya's shoulder like crazzy. Kavya rubbed her back and calmed her down a little bit.

Kavya made her sit on one of the two chairs and gave her some water. Over the time Kenzie cried and cried and told what was wrong with her. Apparently her husband was addicted to alcohol and was slowly losing all his money. Kenzie had herself started some minimum wage jobs in San Antonio but he used to use that hard earned money also. So she had abruptly made the decision to come to Austin. But she wasn't able to find a good job here. Nobody knew that she was in Austin. Neither Donna nor Alan and not Jensen.

" You could have at least told Jensen !" Kavya said rubbing her eyes. " I don't want to trouble him more !" Kenzie said. " Kenzie he's you elder brother ! He would go at the world's ends for ya ! He loves you so dearly. You don't even know what he will feel when he knows all this !" Kavya said trying to convince Kenzie to at least tell Jensen. " No ! He..he... !" Kenzie said something incompletely. She was hesitating. " What happened Kenzie ?" Kavya asked putting a hand on her shoulder. " Listen this is not the first time something like this has happened." Kenzie said finally taking a breathe. " What do you mean ?" Kavya asked. Kenzie took a deep breathe and anyone could tell that a wave of guilt washed over her face.

" An episode like this has happened before ! My loving husband getting drunk, losing his job , losing his savings and all. Jensen helped him settle after that major setback. Got him a good job , gave him some good amount of money to kick start a new life. You know how Jensen is when he wants to help." Kenzie said. Kavya smiled on hearing that. " He then only told me that no matter how much I try to save my relationship with this guy , he isn't worth a try. I had fought for Mike with Jensen , with Mom , with Dad ! I fought with my family for this guy and I guess what I get is to see is the same thing all over that again. The only thing that's new is I don't think I'll have my family by my side !" Kenzie said looking at the sky line of the city.

" That's we're you are wrong Kenzie ! Why do you think your family will leave you in such times ! We have always got your back !" Kavya said trying to knock some sense into her. " No ! The moment I tell them they will spend their money again and Jensen will again spend a large amount to get me a house and all that. And it will take forever for me to repay it !" Kenzie said. " He won't care about that ! He wouldn't lend you you that much amount if he cared about the refund ! You know that !" Kavya said. And it was truth. Kenzie was his sister and he dotted on her. He was very protective of her too. Kenzie now looked a little frustrated. She then turned towards Kavya and said , " You don't get it !". Kavya was a little shocked looking at this angry side of Kenzie. " What is it that you exactly want ? " Kavya asked clearly. " I...I...!" Kenzie stammered a little bit. " I don't want you guys to save me ! I want you guys to watch me as I save myself !" Kenzie said finally. 

Kavya took a deep breathe and said , " Kenzie , I'm up for female uprising and all ! But let's just not forget that you have two kids under 5 ! Why are you insisting on a hard life when some of these things can get easily sorted. " C'mon not you too ! I really wanna prove myself !" Kenzie said. " It's for the kids too ! They'll know what to look for in a role model. I wanna be their role model !" Kenzie said. 

Certain things that Kenzie said were correct on her front. But Jensen was sure going to get very very angry when he finds this out. Not only on Kenzie but also on her. Kavya had string of episodes now where she had hidden something important from Jensen not because she didn't want him to know. It was always because how the situation presented. The first thing that took forever for her to talk to Jensen was about her PTSD and Christian. Jensen understood that. Next was the sleeping medicines. Jensen didn't even raise his voice. Another one was about her assignment a month back. Could Kavya do this all over again. Jensen would surely lose his trust on her now. 

" Kenzie , I understand What your are saying. But at least please let me talk to Jensen about this. I'm sure he will understand." Kavya said almost pleading. " I'm sure he won't !" Kenzie said. " Please , I will tell him once I get a job and rent a good house !" Kenzie said. She was adamant that she didn't want anybody to know. Kavya stomach was still in knots. What to do she thought to herself. She paced in the balcony. She knew this wasn't right. Everything about this could go horribly wrong. Then she thought about Donna and Alan. How hurt would they be on hearing on this. " Kenzie ! Not about Jensen ! At least think about you parents. They are the closest thing you have. How would they feel when you came to some new person instead of them !" Kavya tried once more. " You're not some new person !" Knezie said. She was fighting till the last nail. " No ! I'm not ! But still they are your parents. I am just your sister in law !" Kavya said literally demeaning herself. " Look I wanna help you too ! I am just not into this hiding whole thing from everyone !" Kavya said clearly now. 

" I know Kavya ! But just give me some weeks ! I'll try to get settled and tell them immidiately !" Kenzie said. " Look I know what I'm asking for is a lot but please I just couldn't think of anything !" Kenzie said as a small silent tear escaped her eyes. Kavya shut her eyes and went towards her purse. She pulled out her mobile and started making a call. Kenzie's face was now white as a witch. She thought Kavya was calling her parents or Jensen. But Kavya was taking to some one very professionally. Kenzie looked at her surprised. Who she was talking to in the middle of such serious conversation ? Kenzie thought to herself.

Kavya cut the phone call and wrote sone address on paper and handed it to Kenzie. " It's a well known pharmaceutical company ! You have a job interview there tommorow !" Kavya said. " Well thanks for the favor but.....!" Knezie said. " Don't say anything ! Just get a job, find a house and tell the guys. Otherwise you and me are in deep...deep shit !" Kavya said. " Do you need anything else ?" Kavya asked as she was leaving now. " No... Just can you give me some weeks for returning this tariff money !" Kenzie asked biting her lips. " Return it whenever you want to ! It doesn't bother me !" Kavya said and with that she left from there.

( After midnight )

The cold breeze blew right through Kavya's sweater and she put her head down in between her two knees. She closed her eyes as her eyelashes felt like the most heaviest thing in the world. The dampness of the ground was making her way through the skinny jeans. That made her hug her knees tighter. Her hair fell on her face tousled and tangled. She was tired because she had been continuously thinking about whatever had occured today. From the hotel Kavya had gone straight home. Her home was like a fish market now. Not that she didn't love the ruckus that people were making day by day but today she just wanted some silence. Her wedding was the day after tomorrow. Libby had arrived today afternoon and all of them Gen , Meggs , Marcy , Libby and today even Patricia were hovering around her like crazy. She just wanted to be alone for sometime now. So she had made an excuse that she was needed somewhere. She couldn't say hospital cause Marcy and Claire would catch her lie in an instant. So instead she said that some nurse from Jensen's NGO wanted her to look over a case. She had bought the kid with her to Austin. And saying that she freed herself from the crowd of overexcited people.

Kavya was on the verge of falling asleep here. Her eyes were almost closed. Only slightly open for the sake of her own security. And the only sound was that of her deep breathes. The cold was increasing by the moment and she was bringing her knees closer everytime she felt sudden chills. Kavya was into her own when she felt a leather jacket being draped around her. The jacket was familier and so was the scent on it.

Kavya turned around to see who it was when she felt him sitting besides her. " Jensen ?" Kavya asked surprisingly. " Hmm !" Jensen said as he sat besides her. Kavya put her strands of hair behind her ear and looked towards him. " What are you doing here ?" Kavya asked. " It's my place you know ! When I wanna be alone !" Jensen said drinking a sip from his coffee. Kavya smiled a little as she looked down. She then looked towards Jensen who was looking over the city lights that were faraway. Kavya said nothing but instead snuggled closer to him. Jensen also welcomed her wrapping his strong muscular arms around her protectively. Jensen then could feel Kavya trying to breathe deeply. He then rubbed her back in circles to help her overwhelming emotions. " There you go ! In and Out !" Jensen said helping her. " In and out !" Jensen said once again. That helped Kavya and now she was feeling much more composed. 

" What happened about your party , I mean the bachelor party ?" Kavya asked rasing her head. Jensen chuckled on hearing the question. " Almost everybody passed out !" Jensen said. Kavya laughed at that as she played with Jensen other hand. " I was going to come here anyways and then I get a phone call from Gen !" Jensen said raising his eyebrows at Kavya. " She was angry and cussing at me that how could a worker from my NGO call you just before our wedding !" Jensen said catching her lie. Kavya blushed on hearing what she had done. " Well I was tired of choosing the so called " seductive dresses " !" Kavya said. Jensen took a pause looking at her and then burst out laughing. Kavya joined him in the laughter soon after. " So ?? Did you choose some nice, sexy ones ?" Jensen asked winking. Kavya slapped his other hand. This action was followed by them interwining their hands into each other. " So what did you say ?" Kavya asked. " What was I supposed to say ? I said it must an emergency ! Although I was confident that you'd be here !" Jensen said. 

" If you were so confident that I'd be here why did you get coffee only for yourself ?" Kavya asked. Jensen chuckled and pulled another large polystyrene cup from his side. " Your Latte mam !" Jensen said giving her the cup. Kavya's eyes widened like a child on seeing her favorite coffee. " You are the best J !" Kavya said as she took her first sip.

" J ? Today Claire and Gen said that things change a lot after marriage !" Kavya said looking down at her coffee. " Is that so ? What changes ?" Jensen asked looking towards her curiously. " Well....I don't know ! They were saying that once that feeling of husband and wife sinks in , Consciously or subconsciously our efforts to make each other happy decreases. We start taking each other for granted...a lot !" Kavya said as she remembered what the girls had talked her into. 

Jensen then cupped her cheeks and said , " Of course certain things change after marriage. It's about becoming a team. We are going to spend the rest of our lives together and still going to learn some new things all throughout our lives. Sometimes things are sure going to blow up. But here's the thing if you have picked the right person and love them to infinity we'll always find a way through. Our responsibility towards each other will increase. Our responsibilities towards each other's families will increase. But I guess we'll sail through it easily !" Jensen said and then gave a peck on her forehead.

As soon as Jensen uttered the word family , Kavya remembered about Kenzie and what had transpired in between them. " I hope I'm doing the right thing !" Kavya said to herself. The Temperature was going down by the minute. A cold wind blowing caused Kavya to sneeze. " Man you are so going to catch a cold by our wedding ! Let's get you home !" Jensen said helping Kavya up. Kavya smiled on hearing that and they walked back towards their cars hand in hand. " C'mon I'll drop you !" Jensen said opening the door of his car for her. " What about my car ?" Kavya asked pointing towards it. " I'll ask someone to pick it up !" Jensen said helping her inside. " Okay !" Kavya said as Jensen entered from the driver's side.

In 30-35 minutes , Jensen parked the car beneath Kavya's apartment. Kavya looked towards him and gave him a contented smile. Jensen came near her and kept a hand on the back of her neck and pulled her in a kiss. Kavya reciprocated by keeping both of her hands on his chest. There was a moment between their glance and the kiss where the world stopped in between them for the brefiest of the times. A moment so intense that it still hanged in the air. " We are so perfect !" Jensen said as the kiss ended. Kavya smiled towards him and said , " It's just the beginning !". 

Jensen was happy seeing her happy and confident. Kavya got out and Jensen waited there untill Kavya texted him that she had reached her apartment on the 25th floor.

And Jensen just couldn't stop smiling that night !


End file.
